Triangular
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch university AU fic. For Lelouch vi Britannia, the greatest predicament in his life came not in the name of war. It came in the name Schneizel vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku, and whatever thing happened between them.
1. Beginning

Title : Triangular

Author : DnKS – giRLs

Rating : PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimer : We hold no claim over Code Geass and all its characters that we include in this story. We hold no claim over the title Triangular which was taken after the song by Maaya Sakamoto. Yet we do hold claim over the plot, howsoever crappy it is.

Warning : We would like to warn that this fic contains idea of homosexual love between the characters. We would also like to warn those who are expecting a Geass-ism kind of plot that you will not find it in this fic. So if the idea of the characters from Geass deal not with war but merely with their studies and love concerns seem to offend you, then by any means, please refrain yourself from advancing further because we do not wish to affront you. By reading this warning and deciding to proceed, we take as true that you have taken into hearts our terms and accepted it.

Chapter 1 – Beginning

_He was running amidst the woods, running as fast as his seven year old feet could carry him. It was getting dark and he knew the woods could be dangerous once the sun set. To tell the truth, he was a bit afraid himself. He never entered the woods alone when it was getting dark. And in the eerie light of dusk, the trees really made such frightening view of shapes and shadows._

_But he could not go back alone. He had to find him. _

_It was getting really dark when he managed to catch the sound of someone sniffling. With heart full of hope he ran to the direction of the sound. And how relieved he was when he saw the view of one certain dark haired boy sitting alone on the ground. It was almost completely dark but he could see how that boy buried his face on his knees, how those shoulders slumped, how that body trembled a little._

"_Lelouch!" he screamed before running full force to the boy's direction. The boy in question, Lelouch, his Lelouch, looked up and stared at him with teary amethyst eyes._

"_Suzaku?" the owner of those eyes said uncertainly. And then he felt a lapful of sniffing boy dropped to his embrace._

"_Idiot!" he scolded the other boy though he still embraced him tightly. Lelouch was an idiot for getting lost like that and making him worry for him. "Why did you wander so far from the pathway?"_

"_I fell," Lelouch said, looking up at him. "And when I tried to go back to the pathway I fell again."_

_He looked in amazement, "You fell twice?"_

"_Yes, so what?" Lelouch stubbornly said. "And now my leg hurts and I cannot walk."_

_He saw how Lelouch pouted at him. His friend could be so troublesome but he knew Lelouch rarely admitted that he was in any pain. Hearing him openly declaring that he was hurt only meant that he was really in pain. And he might be only one seven year old kid, he merely one Kururugi Suzaku, but he knew how to treasure his friends._

_Releasing the boy from his embrace, he stood up before he dropped to his knee afterward with his back offered to Lelouch. "Jump up."_

_A pair of arms circled his neck and he slowly stood up. Adjusting the extra baggage that was Lelouch on his back, he carefully trod his way back to the pathway that would lead to their houses._

"_Suzaku," he heard Lelouch say. "Thank you."_

_He huffed but he felt pride blossoming in his chest. "I told you not to wander so far. You should follow your elder's words."_

"_You're only some months older than me!" Lelouch protested._

"_But I'm still older," he said. He then thought of something that had been staying in his mind for a while and continued. "Say, Lelouch, won't it be fun if we become brothers?"_

"_Brothers?"_

"_Yes. You have your mother but you don't have a father. I have my father but I don't have a mother," he explained. "Don't you think it will be fun if our parents get married and then we'll become brothers?"_

_He felt the arms around his shoulders tightening._

"_I don't want that," Lelouch said._

"_Huh?" he said as he turned his face a little. "Why?"_

"_It's awful!"_

"_Oi! You mean I would be an awful brother?" he said, annoyed._

"_No!" Lelouch said. "It's because…"_

"_Because…?"_

_There was silence before Lelouch said loudly._

"_Because Kururugi Rurushu will sound really weird!"_

With a start, a twenty one year old Kururugi Suzaku snapped from his reverie. He blinked as his eyes took notice of his surrounding. Four white walls surrounded him, a photocopier with streams of papers still coming out from it stood in front of him, a blonde man was busily sorting out papers on his right side. There was no woods, no Lelouch, no silent pathway leading to their houses. He realized then that he must have been dreaming just a mere moment before.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked his companion who was still busy with his papers.

"Yep," the blonde man answered with a grin. "It was funny to see you can sleep while standing. But I need some help here so would you please…"

He saw the other handing him a stapler and with an apologetic smile he accepted it.

"Thanks, Gino," he said. He then began to staple through the papers that had already been sorted out by his friends. "I must have had not enough sleep lately."

Gino Weinberg sighed, "You are a fine soldier and all, Suzaku, but you won't do any good if you fall asleep in the middle of battle."

"I guess I just did that," he said as he stared at the pile of papers dejectedly. It was a battle against paperwork, really. "When will this be over, I wonder?"

"Who knows," Gino said, dropping yet another pile of papers before him. "It's just our luck that we have to do this stupid errand on the first day of the new term."

Suzaku eyed the new pile of papers with vengeance but he took them nonetheless. His eyes efficiently skimmed through those papers that all bore the crest of The Military Division of Ashford Academy on their upper left and sorted them through. If he knew that being in a Military Academy still required him to do paperwork, he would surely have thought twice before applying.

"Just another batch to go," he heard Gino announced cheerfully. "Brace your heart, soldier, victory is near!"

He snorted. Yet he did his work with renewed vigor after hearing that. He had an appointment to do and he knew Lelouch would surely be angry if he showed up late.

Lelouch, he thought with a smile, suddenly remembering his dream again.

"Ne, Gino," he said with his hands still busy sorting and stapling those papers. "Do you think that Kururugi Rurushu is a weird name?"

He saw Gino actually stop his work and stare at him with a frown, "Is that even a name?"

He chuckled sheepishly, "I guess it's really weird after all…"

"Kururugi Rurushu…" Gino murmured those words as if tasting them. "Kururugi... Rurushu… wait! Rurushu… Lelouch!? You mean Lelouch, right, that friend of yours from the Politics Division? You… No way! Don't tell me you're going to marry him!"

"What?" Suzaku exclaimed loudly. He felt his blush rising at the thought of marrying his friend. No matter how he looked at it, it was still embarrassing. "No, Gods… it's not that… it's just… something from my childhood…"

"You intended to marry him even from your childhood time?" Gino asked while staring at him strangely. "Geez, Suzaku, you're so hard-boiled."

"I told you it's not like that," he said frantically. "You know that we grew up together, right?"

"Yeah…" Gino nodded.

"So, that time he lived with his mother and I live with my father," he recalled those fond memories with a smile. "And I thought it would surely be amazing if our parents married each other so we can become brothers and be together forever. But Lelouch, he denied the thought vehemently, because…"

"Because Kururugi Rurushu sounds weird?" Gino finished for him with a chuckle.

He laughed unreservedly. "Yes. And after that, Aunt Marianne married Uncle Charles and even I had to admit that Lelouch vi Britannia really does sound better than Kururugi Rurushu."

"I cannot agree more," Gino said, shaking his head before he went back to his work. "But you two still seem so close even though you're not actually brothers."

"Mm-hmm," Suzaku agreed as he finished his pile. "I still go to his house occasionally and meet his family. It's fun, really."

"Oh, then do you happen to know of his older brother?" Gino said. His hands divided the last pile of papers into two equal parts before he gave one of those parts to Suzaku. "Everyone here seems to worship Schneizel vi Britannia like he's a living god. I heard he was the one and only person in the history of Ashford Academy who managed to complete two majors at the same time and graduated with the highest score on both majors."

"I heard so much but I haven't met him in person," he said with a shrug. "Lelouch moved away from our hometown after his mother remarried so we lost contact. I just met him again when I transferred to his town during our twelfth grade. By that time his older brother was already studying abroad for his doctorate and seldom came home."

Gino whistled softly, "So he's young, smart, successful, rich, and not to mention really handsome. Man, that's what I call a good catch!"

"You sound like a woman," he said. With a victorious smile he stapled the last sheets of papers and declared, "There, I'm done!"

"Praise the Lord Almighty that we managed to finish this battle unscathed," said Gino as he also dropped his last clipped-up sheets of papers. "Now let's get to lunch, I'm starving."

He quickly arranged those piles of papers before exited the room with Gino. Thank God for the simple favor, he thought, that they were not required to bring those papers anywhere. He needed to run. He was already late for his appointment.

"I already made promise to someone to have lunch together, actually," he said to Gino. "Though I am terribly late…"

"How late?" Gino asked.

He took a glance at his watch and cringed, "Almost thirty minutes... oh _Gods_, he will _kill_ me!"

He did not care if he sounded too high pitched like lead actress in cheap horror movie. Lelouch hated late people. And when he hated someone, he thought…

_Oh Gods!_

In panic, he began his mad dash to the direction of the Politics Division. So hasty was he in his effort that he did not quite catch how Gino cackled while muttering things about him being whipped. It was just sheer luck that he managed not to trip during his way down the stairs.

Outside, he was greeted with the view of cherry trees blossoming in pink. It was just the beginning of spring, the very first day of his new term. The cherry blossoms bloomed beautifully that day. So beautiful that there were many people actually stopped for a while merely to enjoy the view of those pink petals falling down slowly to the ground. Yet he had no luxury to enjoy the view. Rather than slowing down his steps, he ran faster across that pathway with cherry trees blooming on its sides. He gave no heed to the sweet smelling fragrance emitted from the crushed petals under his heels. He did not even once slow his pace down, only halting briefly once in a while to mumble quick apology to those he bumped on in his haste.

He was terribly late! He just hoped that Lelouch was not in one of his irrationally bad moods because if he was, he did not want to think what would happen. Last time he forgot about their appointment, he ended up being subjected to silent treatment and death glare and weird accidents for the rest of the week.

Turning the last corner, he finally caught the view of someone sitting alone under a cherry tree that had yet to bloom. The lack of blossom seemed to deprive that tree of human's presence. But, Suzaku thought, even without the blossoms the view he saw that time was no less beautiful. No doubt that the certain someone he saw sitting under that tree was one to blame.

He quickened his pace and in no time he was already in front of that young man under the tree. A pair of clear amethyst eyes scrutinized him behind soft strands of black hair. He could sense disapproval there.

He cringed.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said amidst his gasp of breath. "I had to do some errand after class, and then I ran as fast I can, I swear. You… you didn't wait long… I hope…"

A sardonic smile was thrown his way, "Oh, not at all, Suzaku. Half an hour is really not a long time…"

He chuckled sheepishly since there was nothing else he could do. He saw the other huffing and rolling his eyes before ordered him, "Sit!"

And what could he do but obey? So sit he did and from the corner of his eyes he observed his companion.

"Ne, Lelouch…" he addressed him. "You're angry aren't you?"

Lelouch only smiled at him in a way that he knew only Lelouch could do and say, "Yes, I'm angry, because my certain friend who asked me out for lunch somehow stood me up and showed up thirty minutes late with some stupid pink flower petals in his hair."

Hearing that, he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair before he realized what Lelouch had just said. Lelouch was angry. And when Lelouch was angry, he knew how troublesome that could be.

"I'm sorry," he said. A bit lame, indeed, but what else could he do other than apologizing? "Do you still want to grab some lunch? We can go to the cafeteria now…"

Lelouch calmly said, "We don't need to."

"I'm sorry," he said again, thinking that his friend was _that_ angry to cancel their lunch.

"Suzaku…"

"Yes?"

"If you say 'I'm sorry' again I will leave you without second thought and you won't get your lunch," Lelouch said in his trademarked annoyed tone.

"If you say so…" he said dejectedly. Lelouch could be really difficult when he was cranky. Yet still, they were friends and he really felt guilty that Lelouch had to wait for him alone under that tree. No matter how he looked at it, it was his fault and…

Wait.

"What did you mean by I won't get my lunch if I say 'I'm sorry' again?" he asked.

"I meant exactly what it meant," Lelouch said.

He blinked, "Huh?"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" he saw Lelouch sighing dramatically. "Do I have to shove it under your nose for you to notice?"

And it was then he noticed that there was a blue plastic container sitting peacefully between them. Yet he did nothing but stared at it, confused as to what Lelouch wanted him to do with that box.

"Well…?" Lelouch asked him. And then something clicked in his mind.

"Is that my lunch?" he asked with a grinning smile.

"And let the earth rejoice for Kururugi Suzaku managed to understand at last!" Lelouch exclaimed, flailing his hands for extra effect before fixed him _the _glare. "Remind me again why I'm friend with you?"

"Because you find me adorable?" he joked as he opened the lid of that blue container. "And because you cannot open lids like this by yourself, apparently… ah, tuna sandwiches! I love tuna sandwich! Did you make it especially for me?"

"I simply," Lelouch said in his holier-than-thou tone. "Made too many."

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Right." He decided not to voice out the fact than Lelouch did not even like tuna that much at the first place. His friend could be so stupid sometimes. But that was Lelouch. He tended to mask the good deeds he did with the air of hauteur and acted like it was no big deal. That was one of the things that he still found unchanged in the said boy. Ever since he was little, Lelouch would do his best to help him yet every time he thanked him, he would dismiss it. It was as if he was embarrassed.

Really, Suzaku thought as he chewed on his sandwich, he could be so damn cute sometimes.

"You don't want any?" he said, offering a slice to Lelouch. "It's not nice to eat alone."

"I'm not that hungry, really," Lelouch said.

"Nonsense!" he huffed as he practically shoved the sandwich under Lelouch's nose. "You're anorexic already and that body of yours could do well with some extra weight. Eat!"

Those amethyst eyes flashed with annoyance for a moment but Suzaku held his ground. Patience, he reminded himself, was virtue. And indeed, finally Lelouch conceded. He watched in smug victory as his friend took the sandwich and nibbled on it half-heartedly.

"I said to eat your food, young man, not to play with it," he said sternly.

A resigned look was thrown his way along with a sardonic smile.

"Yes, Suzaku," Lelouch said before he took a bite from his sandwich and swallowed. "The military really does you no good."

"And politics doesn't suit you. You sighed too much nowadays," he complained as he continued eating. "Maybe some outside activities will cheer you up. Say, how about we go hiking this weekend?"

He smiled as Lelouch's face turned a bit white. He knew Lelouch hated outside activity. Ever since he was small, his friend always had a weak stamina. During their childhood time, every time they played outside for too long he would be forced to carry Lelouch home on his back because he was either too tired or injured or suddenly getting ill.

"No hiking!" Lelouch screeched before his face softened. "Besides, I promised Nunnally that you would come to visit this weekend. And Rolo wanted to show you his new video game because apparently 'Lelouch onii-sama is no fun playing game other than chess'."

Rolo and Nunnally, he thought with a fond smile as he remembered the two adorable twins, Lelouch's little brother and sister. He might not manage to become Lelouch's brother for real, but now he got himself not only a brother but also extra addition of a full set of family.

"I'd love to come," he said. "How are they? And how's Aunt Marianne and Uncle Charles?"

"Fine, but mother said you should come more often," Lelouch smiled. "She said it must be hard for you to live alone."

He waved his hand dismissively, "I'm used to that already. I'm fine."

It was true. He was used to live alone though in the beginning, his father's death really shook him badly. But something good came from that. Because of his father's death, he got to live with his Aunt though he had to move out of her house once he entered university. It was a fun thing to realize that the town where his Aunt lived was also the town where Lelouch lived. That was what initiated their second meeting during their twelfth grade. And now he even got to study with him in the same university and had their rooms in the students' dorm next to one another.

All in all, he thought, life was good. So many things happened but he could say now that he was fine with life.

"You're not."

Lelouch's soft voice brought him back to the present. Those amethyst eyes, so beautiful, were staring at him intently.

He stared back at his friend and asked, "Not what?"

There was a palm being placed against his forehead. Lelouch tilted his head as he said, "You're not having enough sleep lately, aren't you? You have dark circles under your eyes and you're slightly feverish. I've told you that you shouldn't take that many part-time jobs at once."

He smiled at his friend's concern, "It's okay. I've quitted some of them since the new term has begun. I'll be fine."

"You should take better care of yourself," Lelouch scolded, withdrawing his hand to his lap.

He chuckled. "I used to be the one saying that."

"Then quickly go back to your sturdy healthy self so you can scold me when I get the fever," Lelouch chuckled too. "Finish your lunch?"

He put the last bite to his mouth before nodded. Giving Lelouch back the blue plastic container, he thought suddenly of taking a quick nap. The weather was nice. It would be fun to lie there on the grass, watching the blue sky and white clouds without any thought of classes.

He glanced to his side, where Lelouch placed the now empty container to his bag. Maybe he would like to skip class also so they would have free time together.

"I'd like that," Lelouch suddenly said.

He blinked, "What?"

"You're going to ask me to skip class, right?" Lelouch said.

"Since when you could read my mind?" he asked.

"Since it became so apparent?" Lelouch said before stretching his body on the grass. "Perfect weather to take a nap."

He watched how his friend curled on his side like a cat basking under the sun. It really did look comfy. And with his sleep deprived condition, the idea of lying flat and closing his eyes was not something he could reject. So he followed Lelouch's action and soon, they were lying side by side.

"Perfect partner to nap with," he grinned to Lelouch.

"I might take that as a sexual harassment, you know?" Lelouch said with a frown.

"I might take that as a suggestion that you want to be harassed," he countered.

"Your point?"

"Nothing… I'm just so very sleepy," he said with a big yawn. "Now shut up, I want to sleep."

And Lelouch did talk no more. Or maybe he instantly fell asleep so that he did not hear him again. But before he ventured completely to the realm of dream, he could feel soft long fingers brushing his hair gently from his eyes. And that, he decided with his hazed mind, felt so nice.

- end chapter 1 –

(A/N: there goes the first chapter. Should you have any comment regarding this story and this chapter in particular, you can give us your reviews. Please, we still consider trash and death threats as reviews, don't worry. We hope you had a nice reading and it is our greatest wish to see you again in the following chapters. Now it's time for us to go and start building a (very) tall wall for the trash that was sure to come. Bye for now.)


	2. Reunion

Title : Triangular

Author : DnKS-giRLs

Rating : PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimers : As per usual, we have no claim over the characters mentioned in this story

Warning : Containing mention of homosexual relationship that might offend some people, shamelessly sappy, indecently silly. Hey, that rhymes.

Chapter 2 – Reunion

Like his every other morning, Lelouch woke up that day precisely at seven. His early morning routines consisted of him switching on his espresso maker before heading to shower. Finished with his shower, he then took his much needed cup of coffee before he prepared his breakfast while turning his laptop on. He sprinkled his lettuce with vinegar in the same time with him checking his schedule for the day. He buttered his French loaf as his eyes skimmed his to-do list. And when he sat before his breakfast, he opened his inbox.

Like usual, that morning he got some incoming e-mails. The term had just begun so there was no mail concerning his study. But there was one certain entry that caught his attention.

The address of the sender, as being displayed on the screen, was one 'Schneizel onii-sama'.

His eyes narrowed at that. But he clicked at it nonetheless and read the content.

_Dearest Lelouch,_

_How are you? I hope you are well. The new term has just begun there, I presume. I shall not reprimand you regarding your study for I know you would excel at all of them, but do please take more concern about your health. I wish everything is fine at home. Please send my best regards to mother and father, as well as my kisses to Rolo and Nunnally._

_I miss you so much._

_With immense love from your brother, Schneizel vi Britannia._

He snorted in his mind at his brother's choice of words. Immense love, he thought as he chewed on his lettuce. His mood suddenly turned a bit sour. Especially when he recalled those words of 'I miss you so much'.

"If you miss me that much, why did you leave at the first place?" he muttered to no one in particular. "Stupid brother."

He took his empty plates to the dishwasher with something heavy settling in his heart. He did not know whether to feel happy or sad reading that mail from his brother. Schneizel vi Britannia, the brother he just got after his mother married his step-father. Schneizel vi Britannia, the brother he trust so much. Schneizel vi Britannia, he thought as he dried his hands up after he finished with the dishes, the brother whom he had loved so greatly.

Or should he say the brother whom he still loved so greatly?

He sighed as his mind remembered the first time he met his older step-brother. He was only eight years old back then while Schneizel was already a fifteen year old boy. That time, he was in his cranky mood after having been forced to leave Suzaku, his Suzaku, and suddenly being required to see his new brother. He remembered how he glared at Schneizel, who only smiled while kneeling in front of him and said, "Hello, Lelouch, from now on please allow Schneizel onii-sama to take care of you."

And with that, his heart melted. After that day, he followed Schneizel anywhere and he trusted him blindly in a way that only an eight year old kid could do. During the next year, his little twin brother and sister were born. And he loved them deeply. But as years passed, he realized there was something different in his love toward his charming older brother. And when he hit puberty, he realized that he was, in fact, _attracted_ to his own brother.

He smiled bitterly as he let that thought run in his head. It was something from his past that he tried to forget. But occasionally he recalled that fact, like that morning after he got that e-mail from his brother. And like always, he scolded himself for recalling unnecessary thing like that.

"It's in the past," he whispered softly as he took his bag, ready to walk to his first class. Yet his sour mood persisted. No mater how hard he tried to assure himself that it was all in the past, he still could not get rid of the bitterness in his heart. Schneizel was the one to betray him, the one to leave him so suddenly under the excuse of studying abroad for his doctorate, the one that still managed to torment him in his confusion whether he should love him or hate him.

With his mood still not at its very best, he entered his first class. It was still some minutes before the class would begin but already the room was filled with people. 'Politics in History' seemed to be one favorite class for that term, seeing how many people attending the class. Yet amidst those people, his trained eyes caught someone in particular.

He smirked.

Dumping his bag loudly to the table, he managed to surprise the dozing-off Suzaku from his trance. When two emerald orbs staring at him in annoyance, he only stared back defiantly.

"Couldn't you put it down more gently?" Suzaku asked him irritably.

"I could," he said as he slid to the seat beside his friend. "But I did not want to do that."

He saw Suzaku rolling his eyes and he almost stick his tongue out at him. Luckily he managed to check himself in time. It might sound absurd, but seeing Suzaku being annoyed really improved his moods.

Suddenly, there was a chuckle and a woman's voice cheerfully remarked, "You two seem close like always."

He turned his face to see one Milly Ashford leaning forward from the back of Suzaku's seat.

"Milly," he greeted the woman casually. "I didn't know you applied this class."

"Apparently I did," Milly smiled at them. "And just to let you know, Shirley also applied as well."

"But you two are in the Economics Division," he frowned. "I did not know they also teach politics and history there."

"Suzaku is from the Military Division and I did not see you complaining about him taking this class," Milly said. "Or is it because you are _that_ happy having him in the same class as you?"

The way that woman smiled meaningfully made his face twitch. But Suzaku—bless his oblivion—only blinked.

"Oh, this is an obligatory course in our division," he said calmly to Milly. "They said we could not defend our country without understanding politics and how could we defend a country without knowing its history? So they forced us to attend this class, though I really don't like either politics or history."

"I share that sentiment."

The three of them turned their faces to the new coming Kouzuki Kallen. With a sigh, that woman dropped his body to the empty seat beside Lelouch before she looked at him.

"No hard feeling, Lelouch, but I do think politics is rubbish and I hate the long and windy paperwork that is History class," she said flatly. "If I knew that being in a Military Division still requires me to do paperwork, I would surely think twice before I decided to pick this major."

There was a loud scream of "Amen, sister!" coming from Gino Weinberg some seats away from them.

"But at least we can get together again, just like old times," Milly said. "Maybe I should force Rivalz and Nina to take this course also…"

"I guess you don't need to do that, to Rivalz at least," he said as his eyes caught the sight of Rivalz and Shirley conversing while entering the classroom. Seeing his two friends, Milly waved and called them to their direction. And with the addition of Rivalz and Shirley, the six of them soon got involved in an animated chat, mostly recalling their fun days as Student Council members during their high school time.

"It's like a class reunion," Shirley said excitedly, clapping her hands. "Too bad Nina is not here."

"Yeah, well, she said she had no time to take class that had no logical foundation whatsoever and only taught rubbish in the form of carefully crafted words," Kallen said. "This is one of the rare moments when I actually agree with her."

"Oi, careful, there," Rivalz laughed. "We have someone who worships politics here."

"I simply do not comprehend your words," Lelouch said haughtily.

"That's a perfect example of rubbish in the form of carefully crafted words," Suzaku smiled.

"Oh, hush," he said to Suzaku though there was a smile on his lips, his very first real smile that morning. And Suzaku surprised him when he only smiled wider and said so softly to him that only he could catch it.

"I'm glad," his friend said. "Your mood seems to be better now than a moment ago."

His eyes widened in surprise at finding that Suzaku could see his bad mood. He should be irritated at having someone manage to discern his emotion so well. But since it was Suzaku, since it was his Suzaku, he felt happy. And he let his friend know that by giving him one thankful smile that said nothing and in the same time, everything.

Truly, he mused as he watched his friends continued their chats, he was thankful for Suzaku. It was Suzaku who managed to cheer him up during the time when he was still bitter about Schneizel that suddenly went abroad. That happened during the beginning of his twelfth grade and Lelouch was highly irritated when he knew Schneizel suddenly decided to study abroad without consulting him about it. He knew Schneizel did not have the responsibility to tell him his every decision but still, he felt betrayed, moreover so since he had decided to apply for Ashford Academy as his choice of university, knowing that his dear brother Schneizel was at that time being acting as an assistant professor there.

Schneizel's sudden departure saddened him but a week after his brother left him, one certain person came to him. Suzaku suddenly showed up again before him after their nine years of separation. And he was still the same Suzaku that he remembered from his childhood time, an imprudent kid with a great sense of justice and a stupid tendency to jump into troubles head on.

But he was still his Suzaku whom he cherished so much, and maybe, he thought guiltily, whom he also _liked _so much.

There had to be something _really _wrong in him, Lelouch thought, so that he could get attracted to his brother, and now to his childhood friend whom he also liked to think as a brother when they were both only mere kids.

His thoughts were disrupted as there were loud clinks of high-heeled boots entering the classroom. The chatters died suddenly as they watched their supposedly lecturer, Professor Villetta Nu, walking to the front of the class.

"I thought it was Professor Jeremiah Gottwald who would deliver the course," Suzaku whispered to him.

He only shrugged because that time Professor Villetta said loudly, "No more whispering in class, please, we are about to begin!"

When there was no more noise, he saw the woman cleared her throat.

"Good morning, class," she began. "Now, I suppose you all were informed that Professor Jeremiah Gottwald would be your lecturer. But since we got so many enthusiastic students for this class…"

"With most of them forced to be enthusiastic," Kallen muttered softly.

"…we decided to change the system of this class. Instead of gathering you all in a big class, we think it's better to deliver this course in the form of research groups. So now I want you to make a group consisting of six students and give me the list containing your names. I will then assign a Professor as your counselor. Now do that and make it quick."

The once silent class was then getting noisy again as people began searching for friends to make their groups. The funny thing was, Lelouch decided, the moment Professor Villetta announced about creating groups, his hand automatically reached for Suzaku as Suzaku reached for his. It felt so clichéd that he almost laughed.

"Six students…" Shirley said. "We are six students, right? Our numbers match."

"You're right!" Rivals exclaimed. "So, should we get together in a group?"

"Is that even worth questioning?" Milly said as he slammed a sheet of paper and a pen down in front of Lelouch. "Now, Lelouch, please kindly write down our names and give the list to Professor Villetta, would you?"

"Why me…?" he muttered though he did what was told to him.

"Because you have the most beautiful handwriting among us, Lulu," Shirley said. He felt his face twitched at the nickname the girl gave him. While it was true that he liked Shirley greatly, after all, they were dating each other during their eleventh grade, but hearing her calling him Lulu always made him twitch internally no matter how many years he had been subjected to the treatment.

"It's true," Kallen joined them as she watched him writing. "You write so elegantly I could almost believe you're a royalty."

"What is the connection between good calligraphy and royal blood, anyway?" he asked. Having finished with his writing, he then turned to Suzaku. "Are you alright with joining us? You don't want to group with those people from the Military Division, like that Gino Weinberg for example? I know you are close to him."

"It's okay," Suzaku answered with a shrug. "Gino would prefer grouping with the girls and he knows that you always come first in my priority."

It was just like Suzaku, Lelouch thought as blush crept into his cheeks, to say such embarrassing thing like that with a calm tone. He could see how those words creating various effects on his friends, Milly was chuckling, Kallen was snorting, Shirley was choking, and Rivalz was trying so hard to pretend he didn't hear anything. And amidst those various reactions, Suzaku only blinked innocently.

"Did I say something wrong?"

All of them had a look of incredulity on their face and Milly even patted Suzaku's head with a resigned look in her eyes.

"Oh, Suzaku," she said. "You really are the cutest idiot ever."

Suzaku blinked again, "Er… should I take that as a compliment…?"

Hearing that, he released a sigh. He was not the only one to do that. As a matter of fact, all of them hearing the statement--minus Suzaku--seemed to release a sigh. Sometimes he wondered if Suzaku was really a soldier. His friend was far too naïve, too sweet, and too idealistic to be one. From what he heard, Suzaku always scored real high in battle simulation or whatever class involving real physical effort. But he could see how his friend struggled in much _refined_ class like art or composition. Maybe it was a trade off; one could not possess both physical and intellectual ability at the same time.

Except his dear older brother… that jerk…

"Have you finished with the lists?" Professor Villetta suddenly announced, saving him from thinking further about the seem-to-be-perfection that was Schneizel vi Britannia. "Could you please bring me the lists, please, and we would decide which professor shall lead you by a draw. Now what are you waiting for, class?"

Knowing that Professor Villetta really despised slow people, Lelouch began to make his way to the front of the class. Though he swore he tried to walk as fast as he could, he was the last from the eight people to give his list of names.

"So, we have eight groups," Professor Villetta said. She then brought forth a box and said to the eight of them assembling in front of her. "Now I would like each of you to pick a paper from this box and tell me what was written there."

They all did her instruction. Lelouch took the first paper made contact with his fingers once he dipped his hand inside the box. Taking it out, he could see the alphabet 'G' written on the white paper. He frowned; suddenly, he had a strange apprehension. But he dismissed it because it was just plain idiocy to feel apprehensive toward a sheet of paper.

Professor Villetta dismissed them after she recorded the result of their picking. When she got to him, though, she had a small smile on her face. And he swore he could hear her muttering softly to herself about something that suspiciously sounded like '…well, if this isn't what you call fate…'

That statement only made his apprehension grow somehow. He made his way back to his seat while feeling a bit detached. He watched how his friends contemplating who might be their professor but he somehow felt like he could not share their excitement.

He did not like the feeling.

"Silence, class," Professor Villetta began. "I will now introduce who shall be your counselor. Would you please, professors…"

The class went silent as some people entering the room. Lelouch recognized some of them as the professors whose classes he had taken before. He watched as those people stood in a line facing the class and in his heart he fervently hoped that he would not get Professor Romeyer as his counselor.

"These professors will each lead one research group," Professor Villetta began. "As you can see, we have eight… no, we seem to miss one... where is…"

"Excuse me, Professor Villetta," one of the professors spoke up. He knew him; he had taken his class before. He was Professor Kanon Maldini, one of the most popular professors among the girls. "He told me that he was going to be late. It seems the Dean called for him."

Professor Villetta frowned but she continued, "Then I guess we will have to start without him. Very well, class, once I announce your professor, you will follow them and they will tell you the subject of your research. Group A, you will be under me. Group B, you will be led by Professor Jeremiah Gottwald. Group C will have Professor Romeyer as their counselor…"

Thank God, he said in his heart.

"…Professor Kanon Maldini shall lead group D…"

He could distinctly heard Milly's whisper of 'damn, I want him' and Shirley's disappointed sigh.

"…group E is under Professor Andreas Darlton, group F is under Professor Diethard Ried. I have to apologize for group G for their counselor has yet to arrive…"

Great, he thought dryly, they got a professor that did not even try to be on time.

"And group H will be under Professor Gilbert G. P. Guilford," Professor Villetta finished. "Since you will be working under your assigned professor for this whole term, I suggest you begin getting used to them. For group G, it seems that…"

He never got to hear the rest of her sentence. Because whatever thing Professor Villetta was going to say was disrupted by a sudden voice from the door. A sudden deep voice that could make him abruptly attentive.

"Excuse me, Professor Villetta," the voice said. It made all the professors turn their heads to the source of the sound. And it made something in Lelouch stir.

That voice, he thought with dread. It couldn't be, but… that voice…

"Perfect timing, Professor," Professor Villetta remarked as her eyes were directed to whomever person standing on the doorway. "Would you please come in?"

As the mysterious person made his way entering the class, Lelouch felt various things happening at once. He could hear the surprised gasps from those around him. He could see the starry-eyes expression that most female students possessed after seeing the one entering their classroom. He could feel Suzaku's worried gaze at him as he gaped breathless at seeing their allegedly professor.

He could feel his heart clenching in his chest, moreover so when he heard Professor Villetta's words telling him the thing he tried to deny.

"Group G," Professor Villetta said. "You will be working under Professor Schneizel vi Britannia."

- end chapter 2 -

(A/N: in this occasion, we will tell a story of how we could get the idea for this fic. Last term, we were doing our bachelor theses. Those months were really our dark period, trust us. And when we're doing our research, buried in academic papers and textbooks and (for one among us) source codes, we had this brilliant idea: why don't we make a fic about academic research? It would be cool should the leading characters found love when they were doing their research. That way, we thought that our research would not seem so dull because, hey, it's possible we would also find our love interests during the period. We know it's stupid but, let's face it, you try to read 15 academic journals in a day and you'll surely have some stupid ideas. Yeah, anyway, that's the story. As always, we hope you had a good reading. Thanks for giving this fic a chance and some reviews will surely be greatly appreciated.)


	3. History

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimers: As per usual, we have no claim over the characters mentioned in this story. Wishful thinking could only get you that far.

Warning: Containing mention of homosexual relationship that might offend some people, shamelessly sappy, indecently silly. Hey, that rhymes.

*******

Chapter 3 – History

Schneizel vi Britannia was a man who always appreciated beauty whenever he saw it. Maybe he was not as committed as his cousin, Clovis, who seemed to worship beauty as his religion. He was not able to paint as good as his cousin and though he could say he was pretty good at poetry, it was not something he would do for life. But he could say in pure honesty that he did appreciate beauty.

Of course, that pair of shocked amethyst eyes staring at him from behind silky black tresses was something he could dub as beauty. And he appreciated it. Greatly.

He could hear Professor Villetta speaking, telling that he would lead group G for their research project. At that statement, he could see his dear little brother's face grew even paler. He could also see the brown haired boy that was sitting on his brother's side nudged at him worriedly.

Suzaku Kururugi, he thought with an inner smirk. Finally he was able to meet the boy in person.

Beside him, Professor Villetta continued her talk. He schooled his expression as he both paid attention to her words and at the same time, paid yet more attention to his dear Lelouch. Was his brother that surprised to see him back, he wondered. Or maybe he should wonder if his brother was that _mad_ at seeing him suddenly coming back.

"You are a lucky man, dear Schneizel," someone whispered to him. He turned his face a little and came face to face with the smirking Professor Canon Maldini. "Your little brother is in your group."

He smiled at his long time friend and said, "Good fate indeed."

Oh yes, he thought in his mind, Lelouch had to be _really _angry at having him suddenly coming back and becoming his counselor, no less. He was amazed that his brother had not bolted out of the room yet. Maybe it was because of that Suzaku boy who seemed to be holding Lelouch's wrist. Maybe it was his attempt at soothing his apparently upset friend.

Cute.

But of course, Lelouch was Lelouch. So he was not a bit surprised when his brother tore his wrist from his friend's hold and stood up in his seat. If anything, he waited for that moment to happen.

"Excuse me, you over there," he said, not caring if his words should disturb Villetta's explanation on the project. "Do you need anything?"

He saw Lelouch stiffen. "I'm going out."

"We are still having class," he said in his most professional tone. "So we would like you to sit back down, please, and wait until the class is done."

He kept staring at Lelouch as his little brother glared back at him. But in the end, he saw his brother slowly sitting back to his seat. With that, he turned his face to Villetta, "Please do continue, Professor Villetta."

"Thank you, Professor Schneizel," Villetta said to him with a sly glance. "Continuing what I have said, by the end of this term, we will have you submit your reports on the subject assigned to your group. The person with best report from each group will then be allowed to deliver their presentations in class. Remember that your grade for this subject heavily depends on your final report."

He saw Villetta stop speaking to make her speech sink deeper.

"Now you are dismissed. Please follow your professors and they will give you the briefing regarding your research," Villetta said. "Group A, follow me!"

The class suddenly became noisy as students were standing all at once and trying to reach their professors. Strange thing was, Lelouch, who just a mere minute ago seemed so eager to leave the class, was now seemed so reluctant to move from his seat. Sighing a little in his heart, Schneizel then decided to take the matter into his own hands.

He walked to the direction where his brother sat with his friends. Keeping a charming smile on his face, he greeted his dear brother.

"Lelouch," he said gently. "It has been a while. I was informed that you are in my group, is that true?"

He did not expect an answer from his brother so he was a bit surprised when Lelouch looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"Indeed, it has been a while, Schneizel onii-sama," Lelouch said calmly. "For how many years had it been since you left, I wonder? Three years… oh, my bad, it was four years ago, wasn't it? And now you suddenly come back and become my professor. Imagine my surprise."

Schneizel felt his eyebrow twitch. He knew it was a bad thing the moment he heard Lelouch took Politics as his major in university.

"As much as I love hearing you calling me 'Schneizel onii-sama'," he said. "I would greatly appreciate if you would call me Professor Schneizel while we are in class. I do not want people to think I favor you more than the rest."

"Let's talk about this matter later in more private setting, like during an afternoon tea, or a game of chess, perhaps?" Lelouch smiled evilly at him.

A game of chess, he thought. He knew why Lelouch suggested such thing to him. He still remembered the time he was introduced to his little brother. Lelouch at first refused to call him 'onii-sama'. And he only managed to make him do so after he beat him in chess. After that, every time they had any arguments, they solved it with a simple game of chess. It seemed during the four years of his absence, Lelouch's habit of viewing a chess game as the solution of every argument still remained the same.

"A game of chess sounds splendid," he smiled before staring at the people sat around his brother who seemed to listen at their conversation attentively. "But now we have more pressing matters at hand. Shall I take that the six of you belong to group G?"

He could hear them murmuring their affirmative. He could also see Lelouch twitch. But it was not the most important thing at the time. He was still a professor with a duty at hands. He could play his role as a kind older brother later.

Besides, Lelouch was no fun when he was in his cranky mood.

"Nice to meet you all," he said to those students. "I am Professor Schneizel vi Britannia and I will be your counselor for this research project. I would like to talk about this project further with you so could you please follow me? I already prepared a small meeting room for us. But firstly, I believe introduction is necessary."

"Nice to meet you too, professor," one of the women said to him. "Please allow me to introduce our little group to you. My name is Milly Ashford."

Ashford, he thought, so she was the great granddaughter of Lord Ashford, the one who established the Ashford Academy.

"This is Shirley Fenette," the woman who just introduced herself as Milly Ashford said again, gesturing to a long haired lady on her side. The lady bowed slightly at him and he returned the favor. "The gentleman on her side is Rivalz Cardemonde. This lady is Kallen Kouzuki. And this is Suzaku Kururugi. I suppose I do not have to introduce you to the last member of our group since I believe you are already acquainted with him."

"Thank you for the introduction, Milly. Oh, I hope you all don't mind if I call you by your first names," he said politely at her before directing his gaze to the six of his students. He waited for their affirmative nods before he continued. "Now that the introduction has been taken care of, would you all please follow me?"

He started to walk out of the classroom and he could feel the students following him. He allowed a small smirk as he saw Suzaku dragging Lelouch by his hand. It seemed for the time being he could confide Lelouch's well-being onto the boy's hands.

Suzaku Kururugi, he thought as they walked through the corridors of Ashford Academy. He did not know much about the boy. He just knew that Suzaku used to be Lelouch's childhood friend whom he had to leave when their parents got married. He also knew that they were reunited during Lelouch's last year in high school, the very same year when he went abroad to study. He never had the chance to see personally the one who managed to be his brother's first friend, the first person aside from their mother that his brother ever cherished. Yet now that he saw them together, he began to understand why Lelouch cherished Suzaku so much.

That boy was the constant of his world.

Though maybe, he later thought with a depressed groan, Suzaku was far too lenient on Lelouch. He came to the conclusion when they finally reached their small meeting room and came inside. All of them minus Lelouch and Suzaku. It appeared that being an almost twenty one year old man did not make Lelouch stop playing hide and seek. And it also appeared that one Suzaku Kururugi was not enough to make his brother act more like an adult.

"We seem to be two people short," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Please excuse me for a while to search for our missing members."

Slightly annoyed and greatly amused at his brother's childish behavior, he began searching for his two missing students. He did not have to search for long though, because after two turns he began to hear his brother's voice conversing with someone. Suzaku, he thought, and from what he could hear, it seemed the boy was trying to make Lelouch end his stupid attempt at escapade.

He was not eavesdropping, really. It was just they spoke too loud he couldn't help but listen as he walked closer to their direction.

"…is your brother. Come on, Lelouch…" Suzaku's voice, he thought.

"Because he is my brother, I refuse to follow him!" that was his little brother's angry voice.

"Don't be like that… didn't you say you wished him back?"

"I did not! And why are you taking his side? Have you been charmed by him like those many stupid girls?"

"I'm not taking sides… but, well… your brother… he…"

"What?"

"He does look a whole lot cooler in person than in photographs."

During that certain time, Schneizel arrived at the scene. He allowed a small amount of surprise to surface in his mind at Suzaku's choice of words. If he were able to, he would surely give more thought on that statement he just heard. Yet there were things prevented him from doing so. The first was the fact that the two boys already caught sight of him. And the other was the particular look he could see forming on his brother's face.

Lelouch, his brother, had a look of unadulterated betrayal on his face. He remembered that look. It was the very same look his brother had on his face when he told him he was going to leave him for several years ahead. But why Lelouch now had that look on his face again after hearing Suzaku's comment about him? It almost seemed as if…

Oh, he thought, well, if it was not what he could dub as a complicated matter.

"Professor," Suzaku greeted him. "Sorry, we seem to lose sight of the others."

"It is a good thing that I came searching for you, then," he smiled. "Please follow me. Your friends are already waiting. And now, make sure not to lose sight of me."

He turned his back at them so that they would not see the look of deep calculation on his face. Slightly relieved that he could hear them following him, he still had a great amount of worry in his heart. Lelouch, his brother, what was his relationship with that Suzaku Kururugi actually? He could easily pretend that they were merely friends and that look of betrayal was purely because his brother did not like the fact that his friend complimented his brother.

But why someone reacted so strongly at someone complimenting his brother?

Oh, Lelouch, he thought grimly. He knew what might be implied from that simple act he just saw. And he did not really like what he thought.

Thankful that they already reached the meeting room, he opened the door and the three of them entered. Inside, he tried to push his thought to the back of his mind. There, he was a professor and he had a responsibility to uphold toward his students. His personal thoughts had to wait, even if said thoughts were about his Lelouch, his dear little Lelouch.

He took a breath as he arranged some papers on the table before him. He could see the eyes of his students watching his every move, eager for his explanation. Exhaling the breath he just took, he showed nothing on his face but a professional appearance.

"Good morning," he began. "We will begin the briefing now. Kallen, would you please distribute these papers to your friends?"

He watched as Kallen did his instruction and continued. "Our project for this term is about the rebellion against The Empire that happened five decades ago, led by a mysterious man named Zero. Do any of you have any recollection regarding the event?"

He smiled when he saw Lelouch raising his hand.

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"The Black Knights, or so they called themselves, was a faction that went against the act of discrimination that The Empire practiced toward Japanese people," his brother's confident voice calmly recited the fact. "They were led by a man named Zero whose identity still remained a mystery until now. Though they lost in the final battle, their movements caused the universal awareness about the equality of human rights and were able to make The Empire lose many of its colonies. Their leader, Zero, was killed by The Empire's White Knight and his death ended the war. After the war, The Empire was forced to change its policies. It is said that ever since that time, the practice of racism slowly ceased out in The Empire."

He nodded. It was as expected from his brother to give such astounding answer.

"Very good. I especially chose this subject because we all live in the land of Japan now. Five decades ago, you wouldn't find this scene in your classroom, where the Japanese could pursue education like the rest of you," he explained. "Surely you have all learned about this piece of history. And surely you are all familiar about the political moves The Empire took during that time. But in this occasion, I won't take that as the subject of our project."

He smirked as he prepared his next speech. He knew his students would be surprised at hearing what he was about to say.

"During this project," he said calmly. "I want you to explore the political decisions of Zero. I ask you to analyze the reason behind every decisions and what results came from them. You are then required to choose one certain political move that you thought as the one with the greatest impact. I also expect a sensible reason behind your decision why you choose it. You may also analyze the effect of that decision in today's era, what it entailed, and what good and bad things came from it."

He ended his explanation and watched the growing interest appeared on his students' faces. He knew his choice of subject was not conventional, but he was sure something good would come from that. After all, a bit of creativity wouldn't hurt.

"But, Professor," Rivalz raised his hand. "Doesn't the identity of Zero remain unknown, as well as personal information about him?"

"Indeed, it's true," he said. "So your point is?"

"Doesn't that mean we can make some speculations of our own in our reports?" Rivalz said.

"You may make your own speculations as long as you have the facts supporting your assumptions," he said. "And please make clear distinction about the facts and your assumptions in your reports. Any other question?"

"Sir," Suzaku raised his hand. "Can we also include factors from The Empire to support our report, like the political decisions made by the Emperor at that time?"

"If you deem that necessary," he nodded. He reminded himself that Suzaku was from the Military Division so of course his superiors would get mad at him should he make his report solely focused on the greatest terrorist ever recorded in their country's history.

"Excuse me, Professor Schneizel," Kallen also raised her hand. "Can I include personal interview or an inside report from the ex-member of the Black Knights?"

He raised his eyebrow, "That would be much encouraged."

"You have acquaintance associated with the Black Knights?" Shirley said in amazement.

Kallen only nodded as she said softly, "My grandmother was one of the loyal followers of Zero…"

He could understand why Kallen refused to meet Shirley's eyes. The Fenette family was known as loyal supporters of the Emperor. During the war that broke out five decades ago, they joined the faction fighting the Black Knights.

"Oh," Shirley said with a smile. "It is a good thing that the war had ended long ago, then, so we can be friends without thinking about such stupid thing like race or nationality."

Seeing the relieved smile on Kallen's face, he also felt relieved. It was indeed a good thing that the war had ended. Many lives lost in the war but it also saved yet many others.

"So, Professor," Milly Ashford began. "I take that we can use our utmost creativity in this report?"

"Provided you have some sound logic behind your creativity, yes," he agreed.

"So if I am to speculate that behind the mask of Zero was a woman, as long as I have some facts supporting my theory, it is allowed?" Milly asked with a smirk.

"Of course," he said. "Even if you are to speculate about the idea of Zero and the White Knight involved in a romantic relationship, I would not mind, as long as you can explain your way of thinking with some facts and not merely guess works. But remember that the main point of this report is about Zero's political decisions, so if you want to create such astounding romance elegy, I suggest you change your course to 'Study on Quixotic Literature in Medieval Era'."

That statement of his was enough to force some chuckles from his students. And he watched in satisfaction that Lelouch also had a smile on his face, albeit a small one.

"We will have weekly meetings, like this one we are currently having. You can use those times to present me your progress reports or to consult me regarding your works," he said. "I will also update you with information that I think might be of use for this project. May I have your e-mail addresses and phone numbers so that I can contact you?"

He watched as his students did his instruction. Afterwards, they discussed several things regarding the rebellion that was their research subject. He was amazed at his students' inspiring wits. It seemed he was lucky indeed to lead group G, not only because his brother was in it, but also because the students in said group were really astounding students with sharp minds and refreshing ideas.

Discussing interesting thing like politics, or at least he always thought politics was interesting, really made him forget the time. Moreover so because Lelouch was also contributing to the discussion. His brother really had some talents in politics. He did not feel the clock ticking but when he examined the watch on his wrist he realized that more than one hour had already passed. It was still too early to end the class but since it was only their first meeting that day, he thought it was tolerable.

And besides, he thought as he eyed Lelouch saying something to Suzaku, there were still some things he had to do.

"I know it's still too early to end our session," he said, tidying up his papers. "But I think it's enough for today. We will meet again next week during the same day and hour like today. By that time, I hope you already have a general idea of the Black Knight's rebellion. I will send some materials to your e-mail addresses so be sure to check your inbox. You are dismissed."

His students began to put their belongings to their bags and stand up from their seats. He watched them leaving the room, but when he saw Lelouch walking to the door, he managed to put his hand in his brother's shoulder.

Lelouch looked back at him with his amazingly deep amethyst eyes and asked, "Is there something you need from me, _Professor_?"

He noticed the slight pressure Lelouch put on the word 'professor' yet he said nothing about it. Instead, he just stared back into his eyes and said calmly, "We are not in class again, Lelouch."

Lelouch sighed, "Then, do you need something from me, Schneizel onii-sama?"

He contemplated. His other students already left the room. But he could feel someone waiting just outside the door as if not wanting to disturb their privacy. He knew that someone was still waiting for Lelouch. He knew that _Suzaku_ was still waiting for Lelouch.

"Your friend is waiting so I will make it short," he said, giving Lelouch the smile he reserved only for him. "Have an afternoon tea with me, dear little brother?"

He saw Lelouch narrowing his eyes dangerously, yet he asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow, 4 p.m. at my quarters?" he said. "And we can have that chess game you want so much."

He heard Lelouch mumbling something but his brother nodded his affirmation nonetheless. Smiling victoriously, he kissed his brother's forehead like what he always did in the past and saw him off. Lelouch did not reject his kiss, though he also did not seem to eagerly wait for it like he did in the past.

Maybe, he thought as he watched Lelouch and Suzaku walking together on the corridors, it was a sign that his brother was growing up. He had left him for four years, anyway. Many things surely had changed. Lelouch had his set of friends. He had his life and his way to live up his life. As the older brother, he should be happy at seeing his brother all growing up. But he felt a sense of resentment in his heart at having his beloved little brother taken from him.

He saw Lelouch laughing with Suzaku on their way to their next class and he smiled. It seemed that Suzaku was a nice person.

For now, he was content with just merely watching those two boys. For now, he was content to be an observer. But should he see anything that may lead to something adverse, he would make his move. He would never let his brother get hurt. Not even destiny could mar him if he could prevent it.

- end chapter 3 -


	4. Brothers

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimers: Never ours… maybe that's something you should be thankful of…

Warning: Impossibly AU and thus we use that as our justification for the OOC moments ensued in this fic…

*******

Chapter 4 – Brothers

The soft clink of china was the only sound audible in the air. The silence was suppressing so much that Lelouch almost wanted to say something to end it. But he did not know what to say. Though he had played the scenario numerous times in his head, he was at loss as to what he should do once he really had the scene played out before him. He was currently having the afternoon tea that Schneizel proposed to him in class a mere day before. That time, when he heard his brother's proposal, he thought it could be a perfect time to inquire his brother regarding numerous things that had been nagging at his mind. Things that, coincidentally, all began with 'why'.

Chancing a glance around, he came to the view of his brother preparing the tea. The grace in his fingers remained as he poured the steaming liquid into two cups. He remembered that Schneizel used to play piano before he left their house. He wondered if his brother was still practicing the art.

"Sugar?" his brother asked him.

"Please," he nodded. "And…"

"And a little bit of milk," Schneizel finished for him with a smile. A cup of tea was then presented before him in the exact way he preferred it to be. "It seems your taste still has not changed. Don't worry, the tea is English Breakfast. I know you despise Darjeeling."

"I'm more used to green tea nowadays," he said with a fond smile on his face. Suzaku, with his amazing ability to influence him, had managed to put some habits into his daily life. The green tea was a refreshing change, he admitted that. But he never seemed to curse Suzaku enough for introducing him to the little treats called Pocky. Now he could never get his overnight paperwork done without munching on that sugar covered sticks.

"Green tea?" Schneizel asked him. He watched his brother sipped on his cup of tea before placing it back to the table. "Japanese green tea?"

There was something in the way Schneizel inquired him. He took a sip of his tea before answered.

"Yes."

"Ah," Schneizel said, crossing his legs on the knees and folding his hands there. "Am I correct to assume that your friend Suzaku is behind this?"

"Well, yes," he said. "Our dorm room is next to each other so I oftentimes visit him and he always gives me green tea. Given time, I got used to the taste. It's actually quite pleasant."

"He must be a really impressive person to be able to influence you," his brother smirked. "You seem very close to him. That in itself is a rare thing, that you allow someone getting so attached to you. That intrigues me, I would like to know better of this friend of yours. It seems Suzaku Kururugi is a nice boy."

He felt something clenching in his heart at his brother's tone of speech. Schneizel rarely showed his interest blatantly to any human being like that. Just why that Suzaku…

"Suzaku is… he's my friend," he said to Schneizel. "But he's a brute who always thinks with his muscle. He's an idiot who cannot distinguish between classic literature and random junk. He's someone so clumsy he would trip at nothing. He has no talent aside from punching, kicking, riding a Knightmare Frame…"

"He could ride a Knightmare Frame?" Schneizel said in curiosity. Lelouch cursed himself. He had forgotten that his brother had studied in the Military Academy until high school. It was at their father's insistence, given that their father, Charles vi Britannia, was a retired General of The Empire's Army. That fact made them all thought Schneizel would enter the Military Division in university yet his brother surprised them all when he chose Politics and Law as his majors.

"Yes…" he answered reluctantly.

"Has he gotten himself any license for a particular Knightmare Frame?" Schneizel asked him again with a growing interest in his eyes.

"He has the license for all the basic construction," he said, could not help but feel a bit prideful at his friend's accomplishment. "But in particular, he was given the trust to pilot The Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame, Lancelot."

He could see Schneizel smiled in approval. "Impressive, for someone so young."

Hearing that, Lelouch thought that it had to be some really cruel joke. Just before he heard from his friend's mouth how his brother looked 'cooler in person than in photographs'. And now he had Schneizel show his interest toward Suzaku unashamedly. It had to be one really cruel joke. His brother and his friend, both were people he cherished so much. It was just so…

"Lelouch?" his brother's voice questioned him.

He looked at Schneizel just in time to see how his brother raised his hand from his lap to touch his cheek. That warm palm was then cupping his cheek and he was assaulted in the heavy sense of nostalgia at how it reminded him of old days. His older brother in the past used to caress his cheek and he would smile under said treatment. Yet that time, he felt more like crying than laughing, though he could not really explain why.

"You don't look too well," Schneizel said. "Are you alright? Should I take you back to your room?"

"I'm fine," he said, assuring his brother though he was anything but. "Honestly, onii-sama, have no worry over me. It makes me uneasy should you begin to worry over me like the old days…"

The palm that was caressing his face stopped.

"You are still angry that I decided to study abroad four years ago," his brother said to him. It was not a question but a statement. He could sense something that resembled sadness in his brother's tone and that was almost enough to make him assure Schneizel that it was okay, that he was not angry at him anymore, that he was perfectly at ease at his sudden departure and arrival.

"I was angry at you," he admitted in low voice.

"Are you still now?" Schneizel asked.

"You think?" he said to his brother with an even glare.

He saw Schneizel sigh and he felt the hand was retracted from his cheek.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my return," Schneizel said. "I wanted to make it a surprise."

"Your wish is fulfilled, then," he said. "I really got a big surprise when I saw you entering the classroom and becoming my professor when just a few moments prior I read your e-mail that spoke of nothing regarding that fact. You have talent for creating surprise, Schneizel onii-sama, yet another thing I have to applaud you for."

Schneizel smirked, "You are being sarcastic, Lelouch."

"Oh, you noticed?" was all he said to his smirking older brother.

A sigh that he saw escaping from his brother's lips was something like a victory token for him.

"You have grown," Schneizel said to him with a small smile. Lelouch observed that his brother still had that habit of tilting his head a little while smiling at him. That seemingly innocent act made the blonde locks of his hair fall like curtain over one of his eyes. And Lelouch could only hold his breath as he stared at the breathtaking view his brother was making. Those eyes staring attentively at him, that smile directed only to him, that hand just a moment ago caressing his cheek…

He turned his face to stop himself from staring. It was unfair, he thought, that after all those things that Schneizel had done, after all the feelings of betrayal, after all his bitterness, he still loved his brother to the point of madness.

He heard a sound of something scraped against the floor. From that he knew that Schneizel was standing from his chair. Some sounds of footsteps followed and when he raised back his face, he noticed that Schneizel had already walked to finally stand behind him. Thinking that his brother wanted him to follow his act, he was about to stand up as well. But a pair of arms embracing him from behind stopped his effort, making him remain seated on his chair with those arms enveloping him in a warm embrace.

The reaction he experienced once he felt Schneizel's arms embracing him was the combination of shock, happiness, bitterness, and mainly, confusion. He gulped, did not dare to even utter a word.

Amidst his mixed feelings, he could feel Schneizel kissed the top of his head.

"I did not lie when I wrote that I missed you," Schneizel said. "I cannot really beg your forgiveness for leaving you four years ago because I still think of it as the best thing to do. I needed to pursue my future and you cannot deny that should you be in my position, you would surely do the very same thing like I did back then. But I still love you, Lelouch, at least know that…"

"Onii-sama…" he said weakly as he made a pathetic attempt of trying to pry himself free of Schneizel's embrace. He hated it. He knew that he was losing. He could feel that stupid desire to hold his brother back, to tell him that it was okay, and to go back stupidly chasing after his shadow like how he used to do in the past.

What a pathetic thing, he thought, to be in love with someone like Schneizel vi Britannia. Maybe, he thought, he had done such dreadful crime in his past life so that now he was forced to live such bad karma. Maybe in his past life he had killed people or destroyed countries or committed such unpardonable sins. He just could not win against his brother, not in chess, not in physical ability, not in academic grade, not in argument, not in anything. But should he also lose to him in matter concerning a certain someone whom he had dared to call his best friend?

Suzaku, he thought bitterly. Should he also lose to his brother in the case of one Kururugi Suzaku?

He could feel a headache coming. He had skipped lunch and all those things he experienced during his talk with Schneizel did nothing to help him. Willing for the pain to pass, he squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped fervently that Schneizel would not notice a thing. But he forgot how observant his brother could be.

"Headache?" Schneizel asked him.

"A little…" he admitted. " It's nothing, it will pass soon."

The arms that were embracing him unwound themselves. Within seconds, he could see Schneizel kneeling before him. Their eyes were now at the same level and he could see worry in those eyes of his brother.

"Did you skip lunch again?" his brother asked him.

"I don't really like what you implied by 'again', onii-sama," he said.

"And I don't really like how you avoid answering my question, Lelouch," Schneizel countered him. "Our chess game can wait. I will walk you back to your dorm room now."

"Honestly, I'm fine," he said. "There is no need to rearrange your schedule, onii-sama, I can manage a game or two with you now."

"If I win against you in your current condition," Schneizel began in his most aristocratic tone of voice. "I will not feel any pride in myself. Do you hate me that much, Lelouch vi Britannia, that you should force such discreditable winning onto me like this?"

The harsh reprimand he found in his brother's voice made him lower his face in shame. It was a bad thing to do, he decided afterward, for the act made his head throb even more. In embarrassment, he realized he did not manage to hold back a choked gasp of pain. His hand suddenly found homage pressed against his temple. That time, he did not care if he was showing such pitiable weakness to Schneizel. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"That's it," he heard Schneizel say. "I'm taking you back to your room and you better not challenge your brother's words this time, Lelouch."

He was having a hard time to think of any witty remark so he could only mumble a soft "Yes, onii-sama."

In his masochistic way of thinking, Lelouch thought that maybe he did enjoy his headache, maybe he did enjoy having arguments with his brother, maybe he did enjoy being forced to do things he did not want to do. He knew that he was born to fight. He was to fight the headache, he was to fight his brother in their arguments, and he was to fight whoever forced him to do anything he did not want. Yet when he felt Schneizel's hand steadying his shoulders as his brother walked him back to his room, he accepted his headache, he accepted his loss in the argument he had with his brother, and he accepted, for once, that Schneizel could surely force him to do things, anything.

Or maybe, he thought as his eyes caught the sight of Suzaku standing not so far away from them, not anything.

He halted his step as he watched Suzaku and his brother followed suit. The boy seemed to be deep in thought as he conversed with another, a professor whom he remembered by the name Toudou. From the look of it, they looked to be too busy to notice his and his brother's presence. But he saw Suzaku suddenly turning his head and their eyes met.

The grin on Suzaku's face once he noticed his presence was contagious and he found himself smiling as well. He then saw Suzaku saying something to the professor before practically running to their direction.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said once he was in front of them. He seemed then to notice Schneizel and bowed low before him. "Professor Schneizel."

"Why do you have to bow?" Lelouch asked him with a frown.

"Oh… well…" Suzaku said with a sheepish laugh as he straightened up. "It's old habit. And I've just met Toudou-sensei, so it comes naturally. Anyway, good afternoon, Professor Schneizel, I have received the material you sent for my research and I greatly appreciate it."

"Good afternoon, Suzaku," Schneizel smiled at him. "It's good to know that those materials might be of some use for you. I have great hope in your research."

"Yes, Sir, I understand," Suzaku stood up straighter. "I assure you that I will not let your confidence down, Sir."

"Now why are you become so formal toward my brother?" Lelouch said irritably.

"Lelouch is right, Suzaku," Schneizel said. "You don't have to be so strict towards me. We are not currently in class. I will be much delighted should you regard me as your equal outside class."

"Uh… well…" Suzaku stuttered. "That would be my pleasure…"

"And now you are blushing!" Lelouch said in disbelief as he stared at the rosy tint spreading on Suzaku's cheeks. It was at the same time both endearing and infuriating. Endearing because it made him look so adorable in his eyes, and infuriating because he was blushing on account of his brother. And thinking of that matter only made his headache-which had settled down considerably after he left Schneizel's quarter-suddenly flared up to life again.

His winces of pain were being noticed by both his brother and his friend. He could feel Schneizel seizing his shoulders and hold him upright so that he would not fall. And he could see Suzaku's worried gaze examining him.

"Are you having headache again?" Suzaku said to him before his eyes looked up to Schneizel. "It has become so frequent lately."

"Indeed?" Schneizel asked and Lelouch could imagine that his brother's eyebrow surely rose up to his forehead.

"You skipped lunch again today, didn't you?" Suzaku asked him again with such a stern voice.

"Why are you two always so interested on my eating habit?" he said in annoyance. His headache had dulled so he straightened himself up. Schneizel still had his arm around his shoulder to steady him but he did not have to lean on him so heavily for support anymore.

"Because we worry over you, obviously, little brother," Schneizel said at him with a smile.

"My terrible fate has decreed me to be subjected not just to one brother but two, it seems," he sighed.

"Two always makes better than one," Suzaku said with a laugh. "Come on, why don't we walk back to my room? I will cook your favorite meal and you must eat."

"Honestly, Suzaku," he said. "I'd rather die of starvation than eat your cooking."

"My cooking is not that bad!" Suzaku yelled.

"Last time you cooked, you gave me what you dubbed as grilled sausages while in my opinion it resembled burnt entrails."

"Oh, shut up, you ate it nonetheless."

Hearing that, Lelouch opened his mouth to yell back but was stopped when he heard a soft chuckle emitted from his brother's mouth. Disbelieving his hearing a bit, he looked up to see that, yes, his brother, Schneizel vi Britannia was chuckling. He had one of his palms covering his mouth as small ripples of laughter shook his frame.

Schneizel seldom laughed. He smiled and he smirked but the sight of his laughing face was something that occurred once in a blue moon. It was a shame for Lelouch always thought that his brother looked so handsome whenever he laughed. Yet that afternoon, he saw his brother laughed so carelessly and he even managed to pat Suzaku's shoulder the way he always patted his.

"You are a fine young man," he said to Suzaku with his eyes sparkling with mirth. The smile he had on his face spelled mischief as he said, "And I heard that you are studying in the Military Division, are you not?"

Suzaku nodded, "Indeed, I am."

"Then let's do this our way, shall we?" Scneizel said with a smirk. "Suzaku Kururugi, please take this favor and answer me with your heart and mouth. I bestow the matter of my brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, onto your hands. I beckon you with my order, do you heed?"

Lelouch could see Suzaku snorting before he straightened his posture and said in a very clear voice, "Yes, Sire."

They both had a peculiar look in their eyes that made Lelouch think that they were sharing a private joke between them that he could not quite grasp. Yet, he did not have much time to mull over that matter. Schneizel, his dear brother, after hearing Suzaku's answer, nodded to kiss his forehead in front of the watching Suzaku. And Lelouch could feel his cheeks warming up at the thought that Suzaku saw that act of intimacy between him and his brother.

"I will see you around, then, little brother," Schneizel said to him before he bade his farewell to Suzaku. Afterward, he could only stare at his brother's retreating back. He was confused. But when he thought about what might be confusing him, he could not come up with a clear answer. He felt trapped and he could not even understand why.

He just knew that his heart had been being in turmoil ever since the time Schneizel vi Britannia entered his classroom that day.

"It must be nice to have a brother like Professor Schneizel," Suzaku said to him. His voice was so earnest that he found himself turning his face to look more closely at his friend's expression. "He really loves you."

"You think so?" he said.

"I know so," Suzaku said. "Because we are the same. We both love you. You are like our precious brother to cherish and protect. It's in our nature to love you."

He lowered his face as he heard those words coming from Suzaku's mouth.

"Stop saying embarrassing stuff, idiot," he whispered.

"What's so embarrassing in someone telling his friend that he loves him?" Suzaku said.

"Everything," he said softly.

Maybe, he thought, embarrassing was not the right word. It would be better if he had chosen the word painful to describe the feeling evoked in his heart when he heard Suzaku's words. Love, a simple word. Yet why, he thought, did the interpretations of that word could differ so much between them. Suzaku would never love him the way he loved him. And he could never love Suzaku like how the other loved him. So sincerely, so selflessly, Suzaku loved him without any ulterior motive, without any hidden desire, without any concealed profanity. He could not say the same for himself. He loved Suzaku, he needed Suzaku, he wanted Suzaku in a way he knew he had no right to.

And that, he thought, was just like what he did to Schneizel, his dear brother Schneizel, who loved him earnestly as brother. Yet he had to betray his brother with his love that was not as pure, never so pure, as how Schneizel loved him. Was it not enough with one, now he had to deceive two of his most precious people?

He was really one cruel person.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine," he smiled to Suzaku in a way that he hoped would reveal none of his inner turmoil. "Let's go back."

Lelouch had immersed himself in Politics for so long he knew never to show his weakness in front of people. He knew he should keep his emotions to himself, never to let it show to the surface. He knew he should never let his personal feelings disrupt his logic. He knew he should keep neutral expression regardless of whatever thing should happen before him.

Yet he could not suppress a twitch as Suzaku, during their walk to their room, casually turned his face to his direction and announced with a very bright smile.

"You know, I think your brother is a really great man. I like him so much."

- end chapter 4 -

(A/N: nyahaha… chapter 4 is here. Oh yes we do love torturing those boys. Please do leave your reviews or whatever thing you want to give us. Hope you like this chapter and this story in general. Thank you for giving this fic a chance and we really hope to see you in the next chapter.)


	5. Family

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimers: As per usual, we have no claim over the characters mentioned in this story, and we doubt that fact would ever change…

Warning: This is the fifth chapter already so we believe you already know what you will find in this fic. Proceed at your own risk.

*******

Chapter 5 – Family

No matter how many times Suzaku had visited Lelouch's family house, he was always awed by the sheer size of the said building. Not only the size, but the architecture also never failed to amaze him. The high gate, the long driveway, the vaulted ceiling, the grand French windows, all those things were summed up in a stature that was Lelouch's house.

No, not house, but a mansion.

"Suzaku," Lelouch called him from the white terrace. "Why are you still standing there? Come here."

He rearranged his backpack on his shoulders and walked to where his friend was standing. It was a nice Saturday, and like he had promised, there he was standing on the front porch of his friend's house. He intended to spend his weekend there, like what he had done so many times before. But he could tell that something felt different. For once, Lelouch was not that excited on the idea of them spending weekend together in his house.

Suzaku knew that he was not that much of a sharp person like Lelouch, but he could put two and two together. Lelouch became like that just after they met his brother Schneizel. And though he could not understand why the coming back of a brother whom he loved so much could make Lelouch seem so crestfallen, he knew that whatever thing that was disturbing his friend must be connected with his brother.

The door was opened then, disrupting him from his thoughts. Behind those double doors, a woman with short black hair was seen. Once her gaze caught the sight of the two of them standing on the terrace, she opened the door wide and moved aside to give them way. With a deep bow, she welcomed them.

"Welcome home, Young Master Lelouch, Master Suzaku," she said to them before straightening herself up. "Shall I take that Master Suzaku is going to spend the night here?"

"Good morning, Sayoko," Lelouch said and Suzaku greeted her with his nod, smiling at her while they were entering the house. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Suzaku will spend the weekend here. Could you please take our belongings to my room?"

"As you wish, Young Master," the maid, Sayoko, said. At her words, two menservants came to the view. And Suzaku could only stare in wonder as they took his and Lelouch's backpacks. He still could not comprehend the amount of maids and menservants Lelouch's family had in possession.

Back to his friend, he then saw that Lelouch already discarded his black overcoat-which was instantly taken care of by yet another manservant-and at the time was speaking with Sayoko.

"Is Mother at home?" he asked casually.

"Madam is currently attending a charity event with some of her friends," Sayoko said before she turned her head to his direction. "Master Suzaku, would you like to take your coat off?"

"Ah… yes, okay," he said as he slipped his coat off and gave it to a waiting manservant. Turning his face to Lelouch, he asked his friend, "And Uncle Charles…?"

"My father is having business in Vienna," Lelouch answered.

Hearing that, he felt a bit relieved. Charles vi Britannia, Lelouch's stepfather, was a great man. But he always felt a bit scared in his presence. Part of the reason was because Charles vi Britannia was a legendary general in The Empire's Army. That man whom he fondly called as Uncle Charles seemed to take a liking at him, and had so much hope in him. He respected his Uncle Charles greatly like he was his second father, and he did not want to disappoint him. Perhaps that was why he always felt under pressure when he dealt with him.

"By the way, where are Rolo and Nunnally?" Lelouch said as his eyes skimmed his surroundings. "I have not seen them yet."

"Young Master Rolo and Miss Nunnally are at the stables watching Young Master Schneizel practicing horseback riding," Sayoko said.

Suzaku could saw how Lelouch stiffen a little at the mention of his brother.

"I believe that Schneizel onii-sama has been back, then?" he asked softly.

"He was back yesterday from Ashford," Sayoko calmly said.

For a while Lelouch said nothing. He just stood there as if deep in thought before he gave his brilliant smile to Sayoko.

"I will see them at the stables then, Sayoko," he said. "Thank you for your kind assistance. You may go now."

With one last deep bow, Sayoko left them. After her departure, Suzaku stared openly at Lelouch. He knew that his friend was thinking hard since he did not even realize the intense gaze he threw at him.

Just what could Lelouch be thinking of, he thought. Schneizel, his brother? Yet why? Why did he seem so disturbed with Schneizel? Why did he seem to be so focused on Schneizel? After their professor's appearance, Lelouch always looked like his entire being was directed solely on that brother of his. Maybe it was okay, after all, Schneizel was Lelouch's brother. And he could see why Lelouch could adore his brother Schneizel so much.

He personally thought that Schneizel was a really great man, even if he only met him a few days ago. He was a perfect someone to look up to, a perfect brother to depend on, and a perfect example to follow. But somehow, seeing Lelouch's attitude toward his brother distressed him, and he did not even know why. He could say that it was only because he did not like seeing Lelouch look so tormented. In any case, he knew that Lelouch had not really forgiven his brother for leaving him a few years back. But he knew that he also had a selfish reason as to why he did not like how Lelouch acted lately. He remembered how he resented Schneizel for taking Lelouch away from him twelve years ago when their parents got married. He remembered how he resented Schneizel for succeeding in being Lelouch's real brother when he did not. He remembered how he resented Schneizel for robbing him the one most precious person to him.

True, he liked Schneizel. And he also liked Lelouch, greatly. But he did not want them to exclude him. He wanted to be in their circle. He did not want to give up the close relationship he had with Lelouch, but he also did not want to reject the friendship that he could form with such a great man like Schneizel vi Britannia.

Suzaku knew he sounded selfish and bitter but that was what he really had in his mind.

"Lelouch?" he called him cautiously. Yet after he said that name he was confused at what he should say to his friend.

"Yes?" Lelouch said, turning his face to meet his. "What is it?"

"Um… nothing, just…" he said. "What are we going to do now?"

Lelouch stared at him with an unreadable expression before he granted him his smile. He knew that smile. It was the kind of smile that Lelouch always used whenever he was troubled yet he did not want other people know how troubled he was.

"We are going to the stables, of course," his friend said casually. He then saw Lelouch turning his back and start walking away from him. "We need to announce our arrival to Nunnally and Rolo… and to Schneizel onii-sama also…"

The way Lelouch mentioned his brother like he was merely an addition made him wonder. Yet he knew he could never get the answer of his wondering by merely standing there, so he followed Lelouch to the stables, musing along the way.

Lelouch's family, the vi Britannia's, was a filthy rich one, Suzaku assumed. He knew that by judging from the sheer size of Lelouch's family mansion and the assets the family had in their hands. Not every family could posses so many acres of land that they could have their personal stables and not many families could posses so many exceptional horses like the vi Britannia's. He knew that their horses were exceptional; Lelouch himself had taken it into his own hands to teach him the fine arts of equestrianism. And so, he was familiar with the stables that he could follow his friend easily through the many corridors to the open field located at the secluded backyard of the mansion.

Outside, they were greeted by the mixture of many sounds. The horses' foot made a melodious thundering sound, accompanied by their neighing and the sound of chattering. Amidst those sounds, Suzaku could hear the sounds of happy laughter and clasping hands. And there, sitting side by side on the porch, he could see Lelouch's younger siblings, Nunnally and Rolo, cheering amiably at someone.

"Go, Schneizel onii-sama!" shouted a twelve year old boy with chestnut hair and sparkling amethyst eyes whom he knew as Rolo, Lelouch's younger brother. At the moment, the boy had one of his hands wave at someone while his other hand was linked to that of his twin sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. The girl was silently sitting with her face turned a bit to the side, displaying the happy smile she possessed as her twin explained the situation to her.

"Schneizel onii-sama has just made Dante jump over the fern fence," Rolo said to Nunnally, so enthusiastic was he in his chatter that he did not realize that Lelouch and Suzaku were approaching them. "It was so amazing, Nunnally. Onii-sama rode Dante so gracefully you would think it was a painting when Dante trotted swiftly like a white shadow and onii-sama sitting so proudly on his back. Now he is coming here, I think he has already finished today's practice."

Suzaku smiled seeing the scene. Nunnally lost her eyesight due to some traffic accident she experienced when she was little, so Rolo took it onto his shoulders to be her eyes. The bonding between those siblings was something to be envied.

"I see you are still being excellent eyes for Nunnally, Rolo," Lelouch said once they were close enough to the twin as his greeting. His words made the two of them realize their presence. Clear amethyst eyes, so very similar to Lelouch' own eyes, regarded them before a joyful remark was uttered.

"Lelouch onii-sama!" Rolo exclaimed. "And Suzaku nii-chan too. Nunnally, Lelouch onii-sama is back and he brings Suzaku nii-chan along."

"Hello, Rolo," Lelouch said, ruffling the boy's hair. Afterward he knelt beside his sister and greeted her. "I'm home, Nunnally."

"Lelouch onii-sama, welcome home," Nunnally said with a happy smile. "And I'm happy that you come along too, Suzaku nii-chan."

"Say, say, Suzaku nii-chan," Rolo said to Suzaku. "Are you going to spend your weekend here?"

Suzaku laughed gleefully, "Yes, your brother here forced me to. He said you wanted to show me something. And he also said that Nunnally missed me. How can I say no to you all?"

"It has been so long since your last visit, Suzaku nii-chan," Nunnally said. "Even mother is worried about you. How are you?"

"Oh, he's fine," Lelouch answered casually with a smirk. "God loves stupid people and you know that Suzaku is one big idiot so you can rest assured, Nunnally."

"Oi, watch it there," Suzaku said with his eyes narrowed. "Or this so called big idiot would deem it necessary to show you what he got."

Lelouch smirked, "By a game of chess?"

He smirked wider than his friend. After all, he had learned how to smirk from the expert, "By telling our audiences your humiliating experience that I know will make you embarrassed for days to come."

"I do not have any humiliating experience!" Lelouch huffed.

"Really?" he said. "Then what about that certain time last month when you were mistaken for a girl and given a pamphlet about breast implant surgery to 'make your rack looks fuller'…?"

The redness he spotted on Lelouch's cheeks was enough to make him cackle impishly. Lelouch looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Even Rolo chuckled though a bit guiltily.

"That is…" Lelouch stuttered but someone beat him to finish that sentence.

"That is perfectly unnecessary for my brother is adorable already even without a 'full rack'."

The new voice apparently belonged to Schneizel. Suzaku saw his professor walk to their direction, still in his white outfit for riding. One of his hands was holding the reins of a magnificent white stallion and his other hand kept his hair from falling to his eyes. With elegant steps he approached them until he stopped a few meters from the porch they were gathering on.

"Schneizel onii-sama!" Lelouch indignantly yelped.

"What? It's true," Schneizel said with a smile. "Don't you all think that Lelouch is so adorable?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' emitted from Rolo and Nunnally. Suzaku smiled at that. He let his gaze wander to stare at Lelouch, who was still blushing, and said in all honesty, "Even more than adorable, actually."

"Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed at him in exasperation before he threw his arms to the air for dramatic effect. "What is it with you people? Do you find it pleasurable to embarrass me?"

"Ah, dear brother," Schneizel smirked. "That is surely a perfect example of one rhetoric question."

"You did ask for it yourself, Lelouch," he said to his friend before he stared at Schneizel and the white stallion. The horse, upon seeing him, seemed to recognize him. Suzaku watched as the beast gave some neighs and shook its head.

"Hello, Dante," Suzaku said to the horse. Dante was the horse Lelouch let him ride during the time he taught him horseback riding. That white stallion was a beautiful yet strong creature. "I see you haven't forgotten me though I haven't ridden you for quite a while."

Schneizel frowned at that and he glared at Lelouch, "You let him ride my horse? Lelouch, you let him ride my Dante?"

Suzaku blinked. The first thing that crossed his mind once he heard Schneizel's words was 'oh, shit'.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said quickly. "It was I who insisted Lelouch on teaching me how to ride a horse. I didn't know that Dante is your horse and I deeply apologize for riding him without your permission."

"No, Suzaku, rest assured, it's not that, just…" Schneizel sighed and Suzaku suddenly realized that Lelouch looked a bit shamefaced. "Lelouch, we both know that Dante is the wildest and most difficult horse we have. If your friend wanted to learn equestrianism, it would have been more reasonable to give him one of the more docile mares."

"What?" he said to Lelouch with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"He wanted to ride a strong horse," Lelouch mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Demian can do fine for him," Schneizel said with a tone of reproach. "He's a fine stallion and as meek as a lamb. Or even your Celianne, she is really the strongest mare I have ever come across. But Dante is a really dangerous choice."

"You said he was tame!" he said to Lelouch again.

"Oh, hush," Lelouch said. "That means I have strong belief in your ability. You managed to make him acquiesce to you, nonetheless."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch for some more time before he shook his head. His friend could be so frustrating at times. One time, Lelouch could do such act that he was sure his friend was going to kill him. Yet other times, Lelouch could do such sweet things that he really believed he would do anything in his ability to protect him from any harm.

He started to consider the possibility of his friend developing a multiple personality disorder.

"Though I still do not consent on my brother's decision," Schneizel said while staring intently at him. "I have to agree with him that you surely have an excellent ability if you managed to make Dante succumb to you. It seems I have to put more thought on you, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Suzaku nii-chan is great!" Rolo exclaimed happily. "Don't you think so, Nunnally?"

He saw Nunnally nod her head as her affirmation and he felt pride blossoming in his heart. His ability was recognized by his closest people and that was something that could make him proud. Yet one good look at Lelouch's direction made the feeling dim a bit. His friend was smiling, but he knew there was something off in that smile. Something that, he thought, he would not like to know what.

That smile persisted on Lelouch's face. Though Lelouch joined all their activities, though he laughed with them, though he behaved like how he usually did, Suzaku knew that something was bothering his friend. And it seemed he was not the only one noticing that.

"Is there something bothering Lelouch lately?" Schneizel asked him cautiously during their walk back to the mansion. Schneizel had previously asked him for a friendly sword sparring that ended up in him losing considerably to his professor. But he had no regret for Schneizel proved to be a good sparring partner and a worthy rival.

"I don't know," he answered with a sigh. "But I guess, yes, there has to be something bothering him."

Schneizel was also sighing. They both stared up front where Lelouch was walking with Rolo and Nunnally, chatting with them along the way.

There was something in the way Lelouch walk that always made him captivated in seeing him. Lelouch was a beauty and he did everything with grace. But that time, behind the graceful movements his friend showed to the world, he could see some hidden uneasiness there.

"Please take care of him," Schneizel said to him, staring into his eyes so intensely that he almost forgot to breathe under his gaze. "If it's you then he will be fine. I know how important he holds you in his heart."

He smiled, "I will try my best, Professor."

"Schneizel," Schneizel chided him gently.

He blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's Schneizel," Schneizel smiled at him. "Now, my position is not that of your professor. I am merely Schneizel vi Britannia asking you to take care of my dear little brother. I will be very honored should you call me by my given name."

"Oh… I will remember that, then, Schneizel…" he let his sentence hang before added. "…-san."

A chuckle escaped Schneizel's lips at his half failing attempt.

"Is it so hard?" his chuckling professor asked.

"Not so hard that I cannot manage it," he answered. "But hard enough that I have to give it some more tries."

He smiled at his professor, already enjoying his close company. He felt glad that he could get along well with Schneizel. He always felt that Lelouch's family was somewhat like his second family and an addition of one charming older brother never hurt. For all his life, he had always been an only child with such great responsibility to uphold. Even with Lelouch, he had automatically assumed his role as his older brother seeing that he was the elder one between them. He might not want to admit it out loud but sometimes, he also had the need to be pampered, the need to have someone to lean on to, the need to have someone take care of him.

And he found it in Schneizel.

His good mood kept on all the way through the day until that very night when he lay on his stomach on Lelouch's bed. With a soft hum he scribbled some notes onto his report as Lelouch sat beside him to correct his works like usual. He would never get any better editor than Lelouch. He knew he would never get his current grade in his essays should there be no Lelouch to patiently see through his works and revise them to perfection.

"Here," Lelouch gave him some sheets of paper. "I didn't make much change. You are getting better at social studies, it seems."

"Oh, praise from the master of social studies himself," he said as he took the offered papers. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Lelouch said as he flopped down to the bed with a sigh. Suzaku saw his friend releasing a sigh as those clear amethyst eyes stared fixedly to the ceiling. There was such a troubled expression on Lelouch's face that he could not ignore. So, putting his homework aside, he rolled to his back and lay there beside his friend. Turning his face so he could see the outline of Lelouch's face perfectly, he addressed him.

"Lelouch," he said. "I know I'm not good at words but… you know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

Lelouch turned his face so their eyes met. So very close were their faces from each other that he could see clearly how distressed Lelouch was.

"I know," Lelouch said. "It's just that for this matter I don't know how to tell you. I don't even know how to put it into words."

"Is there anything that I can help?" he asked.

Lelouch just smiled without answering his question. Rather than answering, he changed the topic of their conversation.

"Suzaku," he said. "What do you think of my older brother?"

"Your older brother?" he said, a bit confused as to why Lelouch suddenly wanted to talk about Schneizel. "Well, how can I say it… he is… brotherly, I guess. He makes people want to follow him and lean on him because you somewhat know he will never abandon you. But… I guess he's also a bit mischievous and dangerous… somewhat like you…"

"Do you like him?" Lelouch asked with such seriousness in his voice.

He blinked, "Yes."

After he said that, Lelouch did not speak again. For a moment they were just staring at each other before Lelouch smiled.

"We need to get up early tomorrow," his friend said to him. "Let's get to sleep."

Kururugi Suzaku might not be a very bright person should he be compared to his friend, Lelouch vi Britannia. But he knew a broken voice when he heard it. He knew a concealed misery when he saw it. To hear that voice coming from Lelouch's lips and see such misery on Lelouch's face made something tighten unpleasantly in his chest.

He raised one of his hands and smoothed back some strands of hair that fell over Lelouch's closed eyes. His friend was instantly asleep after he declared his sentence. That day's event must have had tired him considerably, Suzaku thought. Lelouch was never someone with good stamina. Yet even in his tired state, he was still willing to help him with his homework. That was such a selfless person Lelouch could be to him.

Watching his friend's sleeping face, he felt the resolution in his heart to make everything alright for him. Though he did not know, and he doubted he would ever know, what was troubling Lelouch, he promised to himself he would do anything in his ability to at least make Lelouch feel better. He owed at least that much to his friend. And moreover, he had promised Schneizel that he would take care of Lelouch. He would never get back on his words.

"Please be fine," he whispered softly, careful not to wake his friend. "I will make everything alright for you so please be fine…"

Retracting his hand, he allowed himself to stare at Lelouch's sleeping face for a moment before he also closed his eyes and fell to a deep sleep.

- end chapter 5 –

(A/N: so that's chapter five. Hope you have a great reading. We made Suzaku older than Lelouch here, we know, while some might argue that it's supposed to be Lelouch who's older. But well, all for the plot. Lame excuse, we know. Reviews would really be appreciated. But should you want to throw some trash, it's okay too. We hope to see you in the next chapters ahead, believe us, there are still _many chapters_ ahead.)


	6. Realization

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimer: We hold no claim over Code Geass and all its characters that we include in this story.

Warning: Let's just say that if you're already going this far, we believe you know what to expect…

*******

Chapter 6 – Realization

Lelouch closed his book with something like a dejected sigh escaping his lips. Tracing his fingers on the book's title, he let his mind wander to think of so many things being kept in his mind. He had been trying for so long to deny the fact but now even he had to admit it.

Suzaku was drifting away from him.

Schneizel was drifting away from him.

Suzaku and Schneizel were drifting ever closer toward each other.

He stood up from his seat and exited the library which he had occupied for the last two hours. Walking aimlessly across the corridors, he began to think about those facts. He could not help thinking that maybe it was his karma. He tried so hard to keep those two to him and him alone. It was the punishment of his selfishness, to have his two most precious people be taken from him.

As he walked further, he realized that Suzaku was nowhere to be seen. Lately they were rarely hanging out together. He knew it was because the term had progressed and they were being busied by their respective homework and projects, moreover he and Suzaku did not belong to the same department. But he oftentimes saw Suzaku and Schneizel walking together after their sparring session in fencing or sword playing or archery or whatever. It seemed that they both had found a worthy rival in each other.

Lelouch knew his physical condition would never let him to be any worthy rival of Suzaku in those aspects. And Schneizel could, he admitted that. He should be happy that his friend and brother could manage to get so close. Schneizel could be someone to Suzaku that he could never be. Just like Suzaku could complement Schneizel in aspects that he had no ability in.

But it was just too cruel.

He stopped his steps as he realized he somehow had walked to one of the cafeterias that Ashford Academy provided for the students. He was not particularly hungry, but since he was there already, he figured that grabbing some salads would not hurt. Though he noticed that the cafeteria seemed to be noisier that day.

He made his way across the many students and found out that they seemed to be celebrating something. In the middle of the circle of people, he noticed two familiar figures sitting side by side on one table. He saw his brother, Schneizel, sitting calmly with Suzaku on his side while people applauding them from many direction.

Somehow, the tiny appetite he had for lunch diminished to nothingness.

Slowly, he made his way out of the crowd. He was relieved that neither his brother nor his friend seemed to realize his presence. But his attempt at escaping did not go that smoothly for he bumped into Kallen on his way out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kallen" he said to Kallen. "I hope I did not hurt you."

"It's okay, don't worry," Kallen said to him. He observed that she was still in her piloting suit. And he realized that so was Suzaku. They must have just finished one of their battling simulations.

"Fresh from the battlefield?" he asked her casually.

"Real fresh," Kallen said cheerfully. "We just got off our KMF's to celebrate for winning today's combat. Why didn't you join our little celebration?"

"I'm not part of the Military Division," he said with a small smile. "I don't have any reason to join your celebration."

"The fact that the center of celebration being your brother and your Suzaku is enough reason," Kallen smirked at him. "Those two guys are really the stars of today's battle simulation. You should see the combination between Suzaku and Professor Schneizel as they rode their KMF's. It was something to die for!"

Hearing Kallen ranting about how awesome that day's battle simulation was, he could only stare speechless. He knew that Suzaku was a great fighter in that gigantic iron structure they dubbed as Knightmare Frame. Yet he never knew that Schneizel also took an interest in that aspect.

"But…" he tried weakly. "My brother is not in Military Division…"

"Oh, yes," Kallen said. "It just happened that today Professor Asahina was absent due to some emergency. He was supposed to lead us in today's simulation. I got pretty surprised when Professor Bismarck announced that Professor Schneizel should take the position to lead us. Rumor has it that your brother obtained his licenses during his studying abroad."

"I never knew…" he softly said.

"But apparently, it was a brilliant idea," Kallen continued as if she did not hear him. "Your brother is a magnificent strategist. And he was amazing in a KMF. When I saw him and Suzaku, it was like seeing them dancing a dangerous and beautiful dance. Those two were so wonderful."

He chanced a look toward the direction where Schneizel and Suzaku were supposedly sitting. The crowd was so thick he could not even saw any glimpse of either his brother or his friend amidst those people. He knew that those two were amazing. After all, they were Schneizel and Suzaku, his brother and his friend.

"I believe it must be really amazing," he said wistfully. He had seen how beautiful the scene Suzaku made with Schneizel when they clashed their swords. He had no hard time believing Kallen's words. Those two made a beautiful scene, anytime.

Those two, he thought, and there would be no room for him there. Because he would just disturb that beauty. Because he would only ruin the picture perfect scene.

"I will congratulate them later," he said as he smiled at Kallen. "It's too crowded now."

"Yes, I know you hate crowded place," the girl smiled back at him. "Oh, by the way, clear your schedule for next Friday night, okay?"

"I have no plan for that time actually," he said. "Why?"

"Milly asked us all to go to movie together," she explained. "Don't worry, it's not a romance drama. Have you heard about this movie they play at the theatre about the Black Rebellion? She said it could help us doing our research. But personally, I think it's just her wanting us to have fun together."

He laughed nonchalantly at that, "I will surely come."

With one last wave to his friend, he exited the cafeteria. He had no particular destination in mind yet his feet brought him to the outside field of Ashford Academy. There, he saw those many cherry trees lining the pathway that he was currently walking on. The cherry trees had had their blossoms gone. It was a fickle thing, a blossoming cherry tree. It could only stay in bloom for at most a week. After that, all those pink blossoms would be gone and it had to wait for a year to wear that soft mantle of pink petals again.

He remembered the last time he had his lunch with Suzaku that day under the cherry tree that had yet to bloom. At that moment when he walked to the direction of that particular tree, he saw that even that tree had finished its blooming session. The time when there was pink blossoms blooming on those branches had passed, just like the time when there was him and Suzaku sleeping side by side under said branches.

He laughed softly at that. What a stupid and melancholic thought. So Suzaku was busy and they did not manage to hang out together that often. But it was reasonable. After all, he was also busy with his study so it was perfectly logical should they rarely meet. He just saw Suzaku with Schneizel. But again, it was reasonable. He had no claim over Suzaku and his friend of course could do anything he wanted to do. If he wanted to spend his time with Schneizel, what right did he have to feel annoyed? They were just celebrating their deserved triumph, Schneizel and Suzaku. He was perfectly alright when Suzaku spent time with Rivalz discussing their love for motorcycles or when Suzaku interacted with Kallen talking for hours about military things. He did not even feel a bit disturbed when Suzaku started to get close to Shirley during their time as members of their academy's swimming club. And that was really something considering he used to date Shirley in the past.

Yet that time, he was far from being indifferent. And the cause was no other than his brother, Schneizel vi Britannia. The fact that it was his brother made everything different. The way Suzaku looked at Schneizel was different. The way he felt when he saw them interacted with each other was different. Why was it like that, he did not know. Did he feel jealous toward Suzaku or did the jealousy he felt was directed to his brother or, worse, Lelouch thought, what if he felt it toward both? Could it be possible that he loved them that much? Oh, yes, he knew he liked Suzaku and Schneizel. He knew he was attracted to them. He could even say that he might actually love them. But to love them to such high extent…

Could it be possible?

He sighed as he carefully massaged his temple. Thinking about that matter was not good for his head. His growing headache was a proof for that. And considering how often he found himself being subjected to said headache lately, Lelouch began to think that maybe this whole 'love' idea was not his thing.

Trying to give no more thought on the matter, he continued his steps onward. Maybe, he thought, given time the matter would solve itself out. Maybe given time, he would find himself content with everything. Maybe given time his stupid feeling would dim, or maybe it would grow.

Maybe, he thought, given time.

And time was indeed given to him before all came to a decisive point that certain Friday night. None did he know that the night would be proven as the one time he finally accepted something so crucial in his life. It was the certain night when he was supposed to meet up with his fellow research group members for their supposedly gathering in the form of watching a movie. But it just happened that Professor Diethard gave him an errand to do that afternoon so he was a bit delayed to go to his appointment. Heaven knew how he himself hated latecomers and he thought it would be the worst of him should he be late. So, with a few well placed curses, he ran to the front gate of Ashford Academy only to see Suzaku waiting for him on a black motorcycle.

"Suzaku?" he asked confusedly.

His friend only smiled as he threw a helmet at him.

"Jump up," Suzaku said. "And hold on tight."

He climbed to the passenger seat behind Suzaku carefully. Winding his hands around Suzaku's midsection, he asked his friend.

"You intentionally wait for me?"

"Yes," Suzaku said as he carefully secured Lelouch's hold around his stomach tighter. "I saw you running errand for Professor Diethard so I guess I should wait for you and drive you to town. Traffic is a pain during this hour and I know you hate to be late."

Lelouch smiled, "For someone stupid you can be so sharp at times."

"Aren't you thankful you have me?" Suzaku chuckled as he started the motorcycle with a roaring sound. "And here we go, then…"

With that, they rode through the city streets. Suzaku was right when he said traffic was a pain in the ass during that hour. But Lelouch had to give him credit for his amazing ability at riding that motorcycle so they managed to arrive at their rendezvous place just in time.

Climbing down the vehicle, he gave Suzaku the helmet back. It was a fun ride and he was a bit disappointed that it had ended.

"I can take you for a ride again, someday," Suzaku said to him with a wink of his eye.

"Why do you think I would want that?" he haughtily said. They were then walking to where their friends were standing, waiting for them.

"Oh, come on, Lelouch," Suzaku said as he grabbed his shoulder. "You enjoyed it. Don't try to deny it, I know it from your face. You love the feelings of wind against your face and you are awed by my skill as I ride that vehicle with such grace that you find yourself captivated."

He laughed as he punched Suzaku's face lightly, "I'm merely amazed that we somehow did not get injured during your reckless ride, idiot."

Suzaku was about to retort but Milly's shout of "You are late!" beat him. They had reached their friends and Milly had started her ranting about how late they were. Suzaku retorted to that, saying that the time as shown on his watch told them that they could not be considered late. Rivalz added his opinion that maybe Suzaku and Milly lived in a different time zone, and Kallen's well placed smack on his head stopped him from sprouting any more nonsense. The argument between them was stopped by Shirley as the girl shrieked that if they did not stop their quarrel they would be late for the show.

And Lelouch thought it was the most rational thing someone had ever said that afternoon.

The simple statement made them all end their stupid quarrel. Soon, they had already found themselves seated in a row. And Lelouch realized with half dread half delight that he was seated between Rivalz and Milly.

Well, he thought with a twitch, at least the movie only had the duration of three hours.

Darkness enveloped them and the movie began. He had heard about the movie they were watching. It was supposed to be a historical drama that took the theme of the Black Rebellion and centered on the protagonist, The White Knight. It was a clichéd idea, but the movie presented some radical views that he noted with interest. For once, the movie presented the idea that The White Knight had known Zero before he donned his mask and became the leader of Black Knights. They were actually close friends that were forced to fight each other because somehow, they stood for different factions during the war. They both had their own reason, Zero, because The Empire had betrayed him, tried to destroy The Empire for a better future. And The White Knight, because he owed his life to The Empire, tried to change The Empire from within for a better future. But in their hearts, they hoped for the same future, a peaceful country without war.

Lelouch took great delight in finding loopholes in the plot. He frowned at some contradictions he could spot throughout the movie. He snorted at the uselessly added romantic scene in the relationship between The White Knight and his princess. Just why movie makers always felt the need to add romance into their movies was something he always wondered.

Yet he had to admit that the idea presented in the movie was quite a clever one. It showed the nature of human in the two leading characters, The White Knight and Zero. He could not help but curse at The White Knight through the entire movie. If that person knew that Zero was his friend, he should have known that there had to be a reason behind his acts. Should he try to be more intelligent, he would find out that the root of all the acts Zero took was none other than The Empire. Yet he discarded any feeling of friendship to the air and tried to kill him just because of his idealistic logic. What an idiot, he though with a scorn.

The three hours he spent to watch the movie was a good time, he admitted, though he twitched every time Milly sighed dreamily at the romantic scenes between The White Knight and his princess and Rivalz shouted some war cries at each battle scenes. It was an acceptable movie. And it gave him some insights for his research project. Because apparently from the pamphlet he had in his hand, he found out that there was indication that The White Knight really did know Zero on intimate term, as being excerpted from the entries of his daily records.

Promising himself that he should get his hands on that transcription of The White Knight's daily records as soon as possible, he exited the theatre with his friends after the movie ended. Chatting about the movie, they walked through the pavements to some small café where they sat and bought some drinks. It was just a little after nine so they still have some time before they had to head back to Ashford.

"I guess you cannot really blame Zero," Kallen said, slurping her orange juice. "After all, he only wanted happiness and it was perfectly human."

"But the way he tried to obtain his perception of happiness was a bloody one," Suzaku interjected. "The important thing is not only the intention but also the means to get said intention."

"There is no way that everyone can be happy," Lelouch said. "Zero's way is reasonable if you consider the big picture."

"Wait, are you saying that you are defending Zero now?" Rivalz said.

"I am merely stating my opinion," Lelouch said.

"But Zero killed people," Rivalz said again.

"The White Knights also killed many people to defend The Empire," Shirley said as she sipped her diet cola. "I guess it happened because they lacked the ability to forgive. The Empire betrayed Zero so he tried to destroy it. The White Knight felt that Zero, who was his friend, betrayed him in becoming a terrorist so he tried to destroy him."

"And the same also holds for the situation between The Empire and the Japanese people," Kallen said as she thought over it. "The Japanese felt The Empire was unfair to them so they resorted to violence. People of The Empire who suffered the loss because of the terror practiced by the Japanese fought back with immense hate toward them. It was a vicious cycle of hate."

"What insightful opinions," Milly exclaimed excitedly. "As expected, women surely have better brains than men. Just think, if The White Knight and Zero managed to talk things between them and settled their differences in opinions, the outcome of the war would have been surely changed. Rather than rushing out to a full war, wouldn't it be more reasonable to do things diplomatically?"

Lelouch chuckled, "My brother would really love that idea."

"But I guess he would not love it if I present my idea of Zero and The White Knight involved in a romantic relationship…" Milly said thoughtfully.

"That again?" Suzaku said with a helpless smile. "You still think that Zero was a woman?"

"No," Milly said with a devilish smile. "What if they both were men yet they were involved in a forbidden relationship? That would surely make a big twist."

"Oh, for the love of Heaven," Lelouch huffed. "Spare me the idiocy, please."

They all laughed and somehow the conversation turned to more trivial things. They discussed their recent daily life. The girls were, of course, gossiping about who just got together with whom. And Milly supplied them all with the news that she, finally, accepted the engagement that was presented to her by her family. At that, Lelouch could see Rivalz's face turning a bit green. He knew that his friend had a hopeless crush on Milly. That poor thing.

They finally headed back to Ashford once the clock struck ten. The girls went with Milly, as she was picked up by her family's driver. Rivalz rode his motorcycle. And Lelouch found himself once again during that day clutching Suzaku's waist as they rode through the rather empty street. The empty traffic made them arrive at Ashford in no time. And after they secured Suzaku's motorcycle on the parking lot, they walked together to their dorm rooms.

"Ashford in the night," Suzaku said as they walked. "Kinda creepy, eh?"

He chuckled, "What, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of the dark but give me one Professor Bartley demanding me to redo my essay on geography and I will be one scared man," Suzaku said.

Lelouch snorted at that. Suddenly he felt something against his shoulders and realized that Suzaku had draped him with his overcoat. Turning his face, he met the smiling face of his friend.

"You catch cold easily whenever you're out late," he explained. "Take it."

Though he did not want to be treated like a weak soul, Lelouch had to admit that the night did feel a bit chilly. He slipped his arms to the sleeves of the overcoat and then he remembered something.

"Suzaku," he said. "What do you think about the movie?"

"The movie, eh?" Suzaku said thoughtfully. "I think it has clever plot. I enjoy the side of Zero and The White Knight that they present. I can perfectly see how tormented The White Knight was during his time to realize that his friend was the one who had caused him and The Empire so much anguish."

"But I cannot help thinking that he was a fool," Lelouch sighed. "If he knew it was his friend, shouldn't he be thinking what had caused him to resort to such acts rather than going head on with the sole intention to kill him?"

"Maybe he was too saddened to see his friend turning to a terrorist," Suzaku said. "And the only way he knew to stop him was to kill him."

At that, Lelouch stared at his friend in incredulity.

"What kind of flawed logic is that?" he demanded.

Suzaku laughed sheepishly. "I don't know, I just somehow get that feeling when I think about The White Knight."

He looked at Suzaku carefully. His friend was someone so similar to The White Knight in some aspects. He was idealistic, he was brave, he was selfless, and he, Lelouch added, was an idiot.

"Say, Suzaku," he said. "Let's pretend that you are The White Knight and I am Zero. What would you do when you find out that I, your friend, am Zero, the man who is the bane of your existence?"

He saw Suzaku stopping after hearing his question so he followed his friend. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes as silence enveloped them. Lelouch could see how intensely Suzaku stared at him that he had to clench his fists to stop his hands from trembling. Just why he was so anxious to hear Suzaku's answer was something he could not decipher.

"If I know that you're Zero," Suzaku said, his voice strong and sure. "I will hunt you down until I find you. Then I will beat you up to a pulp that will surely make you feel sorry for all the bad things you have done. And afterwards I will tie you up and keep you always by my side so you won't ever be able to go from me to do such reckless thing again."

He saw Suzaku smile with such sincerity before his friend started walking again. Following him, he then heard Suzaku continued his explanation.

"Because, Lelouch, you are my precious person," his friend said. "What you did surely cannot go unpunished but that doesn't change the fact that you are my precious person. I want to create a better world, but if it has no you in it, then it will be nothing of an importance to me."

There was some unexplainable relief surged over him as he heard Suzaku's words. He did not know why but somehow, knowing that Suzaku would still deem him precious was something that he was grateful of.

"But again," Suzaku said with a laugh. "I'm not good at this pretending game. You should ask Schneizel, he's good at it."

And with that, the grateful feeling he had in his heart was replaced with something like dread.

"Schneizel?" he asked softly. "Since when did you call my brother by his given name?"

"I don't know," Suzaku casually said. "It comes naturally after we become closer, I guess. He did ask me to call him that, though."

"Oh…" he said. Somehow he was relieved to notice that they already arrived at the front of his dorm room. "Well, it seems we are here already. Then, I guess… see you later…"

"See you later," Suzaku agreed. "Have a good dream tonight."

He watched Suzaku walked to the room beside his. He still stared at that direction even after his friend had already disappeared behind the door. When he finally tore his gaze and entered his own room, he realized that he was still wearing Suzaku's overcoat.

Taking the overcoat off, he carefully hanged it in his dresser. Watching said article of clothing, he mulled over Suzaku's words and it was then he was forced to admit something that he had somehow denied to think about for so long. He thought he was at ease with the way things progressed, with the way his heart was torn between his brother and his friend, but Suzaku's words… the way he called his brother so casually…

"I cannot lose him," he whispered to nothing. "Gods, I don't want to lose him to anyone. I love him…"

Suzaku. His Suzaku. He just could not lose him, not even to his own brother.

- end chapter 6 –

(A/N: surely there must be something wrong with us… why do we enjoy torturing Lelouch so much? Sixth chapter is here and this fic still has a long way to go. And somehow this starts to feel like a reincarnation fic of some sorts XD. Hope you had a good reading and like always, reviews will be much appreciated. We thank those who have reviewed this fic and those who have given this fic a chance. Please look forward for the next chapters.)


	7. Confusion

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimer: Code Geass is not ours and will never be ours and really, you should have known that by know. And Suzaku's conversation with Shirley is not-so-loosely adapted from a certain conversation in Junjou Romantica. Yes, we are so not creative lately.

Warning: Is yaoi love drama enough of a warning for you?

*******

Chapter 7 – Confusion

If Suzaku wondered why Lelouch behaved a bit strangely lately, that day he finally had the answer for his curiosity though it was something that he had never suspected to be the cause of such behavior. It was a nice Saturday, a mere day after their rendezvous at the cinema. Suzaku had no particular plan for the day so he was every bit delighted when Lelouch phoned him in the morning, asking him for a nice casual walk together.

He knew that he was not spending so much time with Lelouch lately. It was something that he deeply regretted for he had promised to take care of his friend's well being. But somehow his schedule clashed horribly with Lelouch's that he rarely could allocate some times to check on his friend. He did try his best, though. He watched after him from afar, noting should he need his help, and tried to at least greet him should they meet on the corridors. After all, how could he know about his errand for Professor Diethard if he had not been watching him back then? He also kept in check with Schneizel. He had the curiosity that whatever thing that bothered Lelouch was connected to his brother and he had ever since been trying to figure out what it was. But so far, he still did not manage to do that.

Nonetheless, the times he spent with Schneizel were productive ones. He enjoyed each occasion and he thought that even though he did not get the answer to his question, he still could get close to Lelouch's brother. It was a good thing for sure.

Yet back to his friend, Lelouch vi Britannia, who at the time being was walking silently on his side. Suzaku just could not understand him. Lelouch was the one who suggested them to go out together. But after they met up in front of their dorm building, Lelouch just told him to walk with him. Afterward, he kept his silence.

They had been walking for nearly ten minutes when Lelouch suddenly stopped. Following his friend, he also stopped walking and his gaze surveyed his surroundings. He found them to be standing on the bank of a lake located somewhere inside the Ashford complex. It was not some place to be visited frequently so he was not surprised in finding that they were the only ones there. It was quite a shame, though, for the scenery was really beautiful. The rippling blue surface of the lake framed with green trees and the silhouettes of buildings against the blue sky looked so beautiful that he could not help but smile.

"It's a beautiful view," he said to Lelouch. "But I know you wouldn't drag me out of my room in a nice Saturday morning just to do some sightseeing. So, what is it?"

He saw Lelouch having that half smile on his face, "So I cannot even ask my friend out for the sake of appreciating nature?"

"Last time I checked," he said, pointing his finger at Lelouch. "You detest anything associated with nature."

"Let's just say I somehow have an urge to go sightseeing with you," Lelouch said before he turned on his heels and began walking slowly on the bank of that lake. Seeing that, he resumed his place walking beside his friend. Truthfully, it was not a bad idea to just walking aimlessly with Lelouch like that. He enjoyed his company and he would not mind doing that for the rest of the day.

And besides…

Glancing a bit to the side, he watched Lelouch's expression closely. He noticed there was a hint of anxiety but he could also note some kind of resignation there. It was as if his friend had already sorted out whatever thing that had been bothering him and made peace with it.

He was glad, or so he thought.

"Here," Lelouch gave him a paper bag that he had been carrying in his hand ever since they left their dorm. He took it and inside, he saw his neatly folded overcoat that he lent Lelouch the night before.

"My overcoat," he exclaimed, taking the paper bag. "I even forgot that I lent it to you yesterday."

"You have short memory span," Lelouch said. "Do you remember that time you forgot about those documents that Milly entrusted into your care? We had to go back to school at the middle of the night to search for them…"

He laughed, remembering the event, "Yes, I remember, and afterward you stayed over at my place because it had gotten so late."

"That time you were still living with your aunt, right?" Lelouch said, smiling at him. "She was a nice lady. I still don't get it why you moved out of her house."

"I need to be independent, remember?" he said. "I can take care of myself. And I figured out it would be awkward for her to live her personal life with me around. Say, for example, it would surely be hard for her to bring her date home with me staying there…"

"You always think over other people's well being, aren't you?" Lelouch said with such careful tone that he could not miss.

"Because they are the people I love," he answered.

"People you love…" he heard his friend whispered. But there was something strange in the way he whispered it.

He looked at Lelouch's face and realized that his friend seemed a bit flustered. It was still morning so the possibility of him getting a heat stroke was near to zero. Yet, he reminded himself that it was Lelouch. He could get ill so easily and he worried for his friend.

"Lelouch…"

"I love you," Lelouch suddenly said, stopping him effectively from continuing his sentence.

He blinked. What now?

"I love you too," he said automatically. "But more importantly, are you feeling alright? You seem…"

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cut him off again with such desperation in his voice. Startled, he stopped walking and stared at his friend. Lelouch, he noted, also stopped walking so they were standing there, facing each other. It was then he realized how serious Lelouch looked at him as he spoke up his next words. "I _love_ you."

And with that, he finally realized what Lelouch meant by 'love'. And finally he realized the cause behind his friend's flustered face. There was nothing but honesty there so he could not pretend that Lelouch was joking with his words. Lelouch, his dear Lelouch, was dead serious when he said that he… loved him.

He gulped, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded. Hearing Lelouch's words, no, he corrected himself, hearing Lelouch's confession, he too felt a bit flustered himself. In all honesty, he felt flattered that Lelouch could deem him worthy of his love, but…

But…

He stared at his friend in confusion. Lelouch had a look of expectation on his face. He knew that his friend was waiting for his response. But he just could not say anything back to him. He did not even know what to say.

"Lelouch… I never…" he tried and failed. He never thought about it. He never suspected that Lelouch felt that way toward him. He never even considered the possibility of Lelouch and him to be in _love_. Sure, he loved Lelouch. He loved him to death. But, did he love him like _that_ he did not know. "I don't…"

He saw Lelouch's expression changing and the next thing he knew, his friend had turned his face to avoid meeting his eyes. Seeing that, he realized that he might have made such terrible mistake.

"I understand," Lelouch said. "I'm sorry for putting you on a difficult spot…"

"Lelouch…" he said weakly. He did not like to see Lelouch like that. His friend looked so fragile. He looked so hurt. He looked to be in such deep despair.

And he was the one at fault.

"Just… think about it, please," Lelouch said, still refusing to meet his eyes. He saw his friend wrapping his arms around himself and suddenly he had an unexplainable urge to hold him and say everything would be alright. But he knew Lelouch would not welcome his act.

"I… uh… I will…" he said.

"Thank you," Lelouch said so very softly before he looked up with a small smile on his face. "Then I guess I better get going."

"Wait, Lelouch, I…"

"Suzaku, please," Lelouch cut him halfway. He threw his head and gave him one very beautiful smile, albeit a forced one. "Just leave me be for now, I beg of you."

Any word he was ever going to say diminished in his throat at that request Lelouch gave him. His words were so filled with something that he could not describe. Was it sadness, was it despair, or was it pain? Or maybe it was everything combined into one fearful existence that could make something clench unpleasantly in his stomach. And to think he was the cause that Lelouch was subjected into such sadness, into such despair, into such pain…

He felt so helpless when he watched Lelouch walking away from him. He had promised to make things alright for him yet so far he only caused pain to his friend. Lelouch loved him, he thought. Loved him in a way he never thought before. But what about him? Did he love Lelouch the way he loved him? Did he care for him the way he did to him? Did he crave for him the way Lelouch surely craved for him? Did he _want_ Lelouch the way his friend _wanted_ him?

So many questions plagued his minds. They kept bothering him throughout the day. They kept bothering him even throughout the next days. They bothered him in even greater extent when he noticed how Lelouch intentionally trying to avoid him in the days following their fateful conversation at the lake. There was always an uncomfortable tension between him and Lelouch, though his friend kept being civil around him. And seeing how Lelouch acted, he just could not shake out from his mind the image of Lelouch's expression as he stood there that day, saying those three words to him.

_I love you._

I love you, he thought. He had been saying those words so casually to Lelouch during the times they knew each other. And he had said them in pure honesty. He did love Lelouch like how he loved his other friends. He cherished them all greatly and thought of them as people precious to him. He thought about his friends in his high school student council, how he had gone through thick and thin with them. He thought about his friends in his department, about how they fought together and did their paperwork while cursing their professors. He thought about all the people he knew in his life, and yet, even he had to admit that there was something different with Lelouch. He cared for him more than he cared for his other friends. At first he thought it was because he had known Lelouch longer than he knew anyone else. But now, he began to rethink his idea.

Could it be possible that he also, without him knowing it, loved Lelouch vi Britannia?

He had past girlfriends. He had dated some girls. He had told them he loved them. That was all because he felt comfortable around them, because he was attracted to them physically or emotionally, because he enjoyed spending times with them. But did he not feel the same with Lelouch? No matter how comfortable he was with anyone, how attractive they looked, or how much he enjoyed spending times with them, he knew that in his heart he was most comfortable when he was with Lelouch, he knew that in his eyes Lelouch vi Britannia was the most beautiful person both physically and emotionally, and he knew that he enjoyed spending his time with Lelouch more than he enjoyed spending it with anyone else.

Well, maybe Schneizel came in close second, but he was Lelouch's brother… if that could be considered a justification.

And speaking about Schneizel, Suzaku thought as he felt the gaze of his professor falling on him, it seemed that the person in question also noticed the tension between him and Lelouch. That time, they were having one of their weekly group discussions. And Lelouch, though he still took his place on his side like usual, seemed to keep his distance from him. It was frustrating.

He half expected that Schneizel would surely corner him demanding his explanation, but it seemed not to be the case. Instead, after the end of that day's discussion he found Schneizel quickly went after Lelouch who exited the room the first chance he got. Watching the two of them, he felt half relieved half bitter. He was relieved that at least Schneizel would be there for Lelouch. Schneizel would help Lelouch, he would surely make him feel better. He was thankful for that. But he also felt bitter because it should have been him; he should have been the one to be there for Lelouch, to help him, to… love him…

Wait…

To _love_ him?

"Suzaku…?" a woman's voice stopped his inner monologue. Turning his head, he saw Shirley staring intently at him. "Are you okay? Why are you still standing there? The others have all left already…"

"Oh… I'm okay, just… thinking…" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"About Lulu?" Shirley said, shocking him considerably. "Ne, Suzaku, is there something between you and Lulu? You used to be such good friends but lately you seem on edge towards each other."

Staring at Shirley, he thought that maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. He knew that there was a history between Lelouch and Shirley. He knew that Lelouch and Shirley had been an item once. It was not so surprising should Shirley note there was something off with Lelouch. She was once the one closest to him.

She was once calling herself the lover of Lelouch vi Britannia. She had once decided that she loved Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Shirley," he addressed her with a bit of anxiety. "Are you busy?"

"Not really. Why?" Shirley said, studying him intently. "You want to talk about something?"

"Somewhat," he said reluctantly.

"Well, let's sit down, then, they won't need this room for a while," Shirley said, dragging a chair on which she then sat. He followed her but even then he still could not find the right word to say to her.

He stared at Shirley which the latter responded back with an expectant look. He gulped.

"Ne, Shirley," he began cautiously. "This is just… hypothetically speaking…"

"Yes…" Shirley said with growing interest.

"Say, pretend that you have this certain someone. A… a friend, if you please… but actually it's more than just friendship between you…"

"A lover?" Shirley piped up.

"What? No!" he exclaimed with his hands flailing wildly before his face. "It's… someone you have known for your whole life, and you love him so much, and you want to be with him forever, but… not your lover…"

"Ah…" Shirley said and he thought he saw a bit or dawning realization in her face. "A childhood friend?"

"Yes…" he said, relieved. "Yes, a childhood friend is a nice term. Anyway… you cherish this person greatly and you think he is one of the best things happened in your life. You think that's how it will always be between you and him, that you will continue to be the best of friends. But suddenly… he said to you that he loved you. And you don't understand, you never thought of it. Yes, you love him, but you never thought of him as a romantic material but you also don't want to lose him and because you are confused you hurt him and you don't want to hurt him but you just don't know if you love him like that or not and… oh, Gods, I'm babbling, aren't I… I'm sorry…"

"Oh, no… don't worry," Shirley said, raising her hands up in a placating manner. "So, you mean you are confused if you love Lulu or not…"

"Yes, I mean… WHAT?" he nearly shouted. Shirley's mentioning Lelouch was enough to surprise him considerably. "I never mentioned his name, did I? Never, right?"

"Yes, but…" Shirley frowned. "So, this person is someone who really resembles Lulu but… not Lulu?"

"Um…" he gulped. "Yes…?"

He saw Shirley sighing from the corner of his eyes and suddenly he began to think that conversing with her was not really a good idea. For one thing, she seemed to have this knowing glint that spoke of 'what-should-I-do-with-you'. Girls tended to be sharp on things. And they also tended to share things. He did not doubt it that their conversation would surely spread out and within hours, Milly, Kallen, and even Nina would know about it for sure.

"Suzaku," Shirley began. "Love is something you feel, not something you think over. You feel that you love someone, not you think that you love someone. If I feel I love someone, then I love him. There's no point in thinking whether I love him or not when I already feel that way about him. If I feel comfortable with someone, if I'm happy with someone, if I… want to spend my life with him, I don't have to think whether I love him or not, right, because I already feel that I love him."

"But how can I know if I love… that person or not?" he asked.

"That's not something I can tell you," Shirley said, placing her forefinger against her lips before she chuckled lightly. "But you see, when you are thinking this much about a certain person, I most certainly think you are already in love with that person…"

Hearing that, Suzaku could not help the blush from rising on his cheeks. Could it possibly be true, he thought frantically. He was thinking about Lelouch so much, yes, because he was precious to him. He enjoyed their time together, he was comfortable with him, happy with him, and he was even willing to spend his life with him. Those all, if he followed Shirley's words, justified that he indeed loved his Lelouch.

His Lelouch.

Since when had he claimed Lelouch as his? Since when had he taken his presence for granted? Since when had he hurt him, all along saying how he loved him yet he failed to notice how his friend _loved_ him in turn.

Lelouch, his Lelouch, with that expectant face of his, confessed to him that day. And now finally he realized. That time he was just being his stupid self. That time he was far too shocked. That time he was too confused until he could not respond to him properly by telling his in all honesty…

…that he, Kururugi Suzaku, really did Love Lelouch vi Britannia, sincerely and immensely.

With a deep sigh he buried his face onto his hands.

"Shirley," he said. "I think I might have done a terrible mistake that I cannot undo."

"Even though you cannot undo it, you can still make up for it, right?" Shirley said to him casually. "Rather than being stuck in the past, repenting what you cannot change, isn't it better to move forward and try to make things better? Just tell your feeling to that person and apologize."

"I just hope that person could be as understanding as you," he said, throwing a hopeless look to her direction.

"This is a person who really resembles Lulu but is not Lulu, right?" Shirley said. "So I bet he would understand."

He smiled. He really did hope so. At least he hoped he could make things right between them. He had done such terrible thing to someone he loved so much. The least thing he could do was to offer him his apology. Should Lelouch accept his apology, he would be glad. Should Lelouch give him a chance to tell him how much he loved him, he would be elated. Should Lelouch give him the chance to show how much he meant to him, it would be something that he would be thankful of for the rest of his life. Because Lelouch was precious to him, so precious until he felt he was such an idiot never to think that he indeed loved him.

But suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. A certain thought of a certain someone whose face unexpectedly surfaced on his mind.

"Um… Shirley…" he said. "You… remember, you say about… how you feel that you love someone when you feel comfortable and happy and all that?"

"Yes," Shirley said.

"Do you… really think those are the things that defined love? If I feel those things toward someone, does that mean I love that person?" he said, trying to explain his jumbled thoughts to Shirley. He thought of Lelouch, he thought of himself, and he thought of Schneizel. Yes, Schneizel. "I mean…yes, you feel comfortable with him, you want to spend your time with him, you want to share everything with him, and… and you want to make him complete like how he had made you feel complete. But… what if… let's just say there is another person who can make you feel like how he makes you feel, though not entirely the same… And please remember that this is just hypothetically speaking…"

Shirley frowned hearing his rambling and he began to think of a way to rephrase his words. He knew he was not good at words. But he just opened his mouth when his friend said something that made him close his mouth again.

"I don't understand," Shirley said, seemed genuinely confused.

"Well, what I mean is…" he tried and failed to explain. Now that he thought about it, he could not exactly explain it. "I don't know…"

He saw Shirley sighing softly. With a start, he realized that his friend was grabbing his hand and staring at him with such an intense look.

"Suzaku," Shirley said. "Are you saying that you feel that you love someone but you are unsure if what you feel toward that person is love because there is another person who somehow holds the same or comparable position in your heart?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Maybe Milly was right, he thought, maybe women really did have better brains than common men. At least Shirley did fare better at wording than him.

"Rather than thinking that way," Shirley continued. "Isn't it more logical to think that maybe you love them _both_?"

Love them both, Suzaku thought. Love. Them. Both. Love, as in a feeling deeper than mere friendship. Them, as in Lelouch and Schneizel. Both, as in… the two of them…

He gulped. He had not yet sorted out things with Lelouch but now he was also faced with the notion that he might also loved another, and that another happened to be Schneizel vi Britannia, and Schneizel happened to be Lelouch's brother, and Lelouch happened to be the one already tormented his heart with so much confusion. He began to think if he was a masochist for daring to try his chance at love with Lelouch vi Britannia, and moreover he dared to think that he might also include his brother in it.

"So who is it?" Shirley piped up. "Past girlfriend? Because that's just too classic, being torn between past love and current love…"

"Um…" he mumbled, did not know what to say. Surely, it was not past girlfriend, as Shirley had put it. But saying that he was torn between his best friend, who was a male, and the brother of said best friend, who was his professor, was not something quite smart to do. "Well… not really, but… kinda…"

"Well, it's quite a predicament," Shirley said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I…" he began but cut himself when he realized that he did not really know what to say. What he was going to do, he thought. The first thing came to his mind was to solve things between him and Lelouch. Any other thing could wait. But Lelouch was still avoiding him. The situation between them was so tense already. And he doubted that suddenly going up to Lelouch saying 'I love you' was enough to make up for everything he had done. If anything, he felt too guilty to even think of approaching Lelouch.

"I don't know, Shirley," he said. "I could just hope things will get better. I just hope I have a chance to make things right."

"Don't worry, it will," Shirley smiled with such certainty that he felt himself assured by her confidence. "And I know you will make Lulu happy."

That signaled the end of their conversation. Afterward, they went to their respective classes but it took some time before Suzaku fully realized what Shirley had said to him. It was later that night Suzaku realized that Shirley had said that: she was sure he could make Lelouch happy.

He chuckled as he remembered that. He guessed maybe it was futile trying to hide things from Shirley. She probably had known from the start that the person he was talking about was none other than Lelouch vi Britannia. But she had said so: he could make Lelouch happy. And her words strengthened him. Shirley had put the happiness of Lelouch vi Britannia, a man whom she loved in the past, into his hands. It was a great honor and he would make sure to uphold it.

Feeling his mood suddenly became lighter, Suzaku then turned his laptop on. He pondered about Shirley and their conversation as he connected to his mail server. He would not let her down when she had put such confidence in him, he thought as he checked his inbox. He would not let Lelouch down when he had loved him that much, he thought as he browsed through his e-mails. When he saw Schneizel's name being displayed on his screen, he froze.

He had not yet thought about Schneizel after his conversation with Shirley. He did not dare to think about him when he had yet to resolve things between him and Lelouch. Nonetheless, he clicked on that certain e-mail and read the content. Once he finished reading it, he frowned.

"A field trip…?"

- end chapter 7 –

(A/N: so… this is the half of the story, maybe… and the drama is getting so drama-ish we almost felt sorry for writing this. Does this chapter deserve some reviews still? If you do leave your reviews, we will be forever grateful. Thank you for supporting this fic and we really hope to see you next chapters. May you have a merry Christmas and happy holidays.)


	8. Disclosure

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimer: Code Geass and all characters involved in it have never been ours and will never be ours and maybe it is for the best indeed

Warning: The genre said this story to be some romance drama with the added spice of yaoi. And the Lelouch agony continued in this fic. Honestly, we just love to torture that boy. We should repent for this, that's for sure…

*******

Chapter 8 – Disclosure

At the same moment when Suzaku conversed with Shirley, Schneizel vi Britannia was also trying to converse with his little brother. Trying being the key point here since the latter seemed unwilling to participate in any mean of conversation. The point was clearly announced by Lelouch's act of simply sitting on the plush mauve sofa with an open book on his lap, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

Schneizel watched Lelouch with a growing apprehension in him. He had noticed that there was something off with his brother. That was why after he finished his class he dragged Lelouch to his quarter, giving no room for argument. Lelouch did give no argument, yet he also gave nothing to dissolve the uptight silence between them.

He had been around Lelouch for quite some time that he knew it was surely quite a big problem that his brother was hiding from him. With two cups of tea, he approached his brother. Placing the cups on the table he then addressed Lelouch gently.

"Lelouch," he said. "Your tea."

His brother looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you, onii-sama."

Seeing how Lelouch smiled that smile like nothing was wrong when actually it was anything but, he felt his mouth tighten. He was saddened at seeing his brother like that. Lelouch was strong, he knew that, but even the strongest would break if they kept all the things bothering them inside.

He would never let Lelouch break.

He sat on Lelouch's side and observed him as his brother put his book down before he sipped on his tea. It was no good trying to beat around the bush. Sometimes, the wisest movement was to dive head on to the problem.

"Lelouch," he said. "Something is bothering you."

The faint halt of Lelouch's hand as he placed his cup back to the table did not go unnoticed by him.

"You are being overly worried again, onii-sama," Lelouch said calmly. "I'm not saying I have no problem, of course I have some. But I can handle them on my own."

That, he realized, was Lelouch's way of politely refusing his interfering with his affair. But he would not have it. He could see something in his brother was tormenting him. And from what he gathered, it was somehow connected with Suzaku.

"I am sure about that," he said. "But perhaps you have such great problem that I wish you would gladly share with me… or would you prefer Suzaku to me?"

Lelouch's face stilled, "There was none."

That confirmed there was really something, and that something involved one named Suzaku Kururugi. Schneizel thought he might know what happened between Lelouch and Suzaku. He had feared it might happen between them.

"There was something between you and Suzaku," he said sternly and Lelouch flinched visibly under his gaze.

"I told you that I could handle my problems, onii-sama," Lelouch said, avoiding his point. "Honestly, why are you so sure that I have such big problem…?"

"That tea is Darjeeling," Schneizel said calmly, his eyes hard. "And you did not notice. You have been reading a book about Gramsci's political ideas and I know you do not share his opinions. You never once saw Suzaku in the eyes during my class. Lelouch, I can point out yet more things but I guess it's futile. You know as well as I do that you are hiding something and that something somehow is connected with Suzaku Kururugi."

"Onii-sama, please…" Lelouch was whimpering then, and all he wanted was to embrace him.

"Lelouch," Schneizel said, pining his brother down with his gaze. He would not let Lelouch get away so easily. "It pains me to see you like this. Do you no longer deem me worthy to know your problems?"

His brother was silent after he finished his question. On Lelouch's face was a look of distress, as if he was trying hard to decide how he should answer to that question. He looked about ready to cry, and Schneizel, who could not remember any occasion in which Lelouch actually cried since his brother was ten years old, took that as the indication of how grave the situation seemed to be.

"Schneizel onii-sama," Lelouch said softly and slowly to him, eyes riveted to his lap so that part of his face was hidden in the shadow of his silky black hair. "I am terribly sorry for making you worry over me. I am terribly sorry for being such a nuisance to you. I am aware that my condition is not at its very best; I in my weak moment have let my problems overwhelm me. I promise you I will be strong. I promise you I will solve my problems. I promise that you will not have to worry over me again. Schneizel onii-sama, I…"

He did not let Lelouch finish his sentence. With one sweeping motion, he gathered Lelouch using one of his arms. Gently he placed his brother's head against his shoulder. His fingers were then running through Lelouch's strands of hair, those midnight black tresses that never failed to remind him of their mother. Before finally, he placed his palm over Lelouch's eyes, forcing his brother to close his amazingly bright amethyst eyes as he whispered to him.

"Lelouch," he whispered gently. "I have promised you first, have I not, that I will take care of you? So don't ever think that you could be a nuisance to me."

He then moved his palm that was covering Lelouch's eyes onto his chin. With a gentle tilt, he leaned Lelouch's face so his brother was looking up straight into his eyes. He smiled tenderly.

"I am your brother, Lelouch," he said. "So please let me do my task as one, let me help you when you are in troubles."

Lelouch stared dumbfounded for a moment before a look of distress flashed on his face.

"I don't think you can help me in this, onii-sama," he said at last, and Schneizel felt like rejoicing for Lelouch finally was willing to tell him his problems. "I have made such a terrible mistake…"

"A terrible mistake…?" he inquired. He moved his arm so it circled around Lelouch's shoulders, giving him support to continue. He felt like he knew where it would lead to.

"A very terrible mistake of betraying the one I thought as my best friend, my Suzaku," Lelouch said softly. "I am in love, onii-sama."

He chose not to remark on that sentence. If anything, he had already guessed that much. Yet loving someone would not make Lelouch so upset, unless…

"I have loved him since a long time ago, ever since he reentered my life," Lelouch continued with a smile at his memory. "But I never thought that it would put him into such difficult position. I should have known better. I shouldn't have told him and made him so distressed over my stupid confession. I should have just let things remain like how it was, forever… so I would not lose him… so I… can still be his best friend… loving him, without wanting anything in return. I should have done that, onii-sama, I know, but I just…"

That confirmed his suspicion. He knew there was something deeper between Lelouch and Suzaku. However, he never considered it might lead to this depression that his brother seemed to be experiencing.

Lelouch was an ambitious person, he knew that. If his brother wanted something, he would try his best to get it. But Lelouch was also a selfless soul in loving. He had seen how his brother loved their mother, how he loved their father, how he loved Nunnally and Rolo, even he noticed how Lelouch loved him. When Lelouch loved someone, he would love them to the point of sacrificing himself for the sake of the one he loved.

Yet the situation with Suzaku confused him. Why Lelouch suddenly confessed to Suzaku was the first thing that bothered him. The timing was off. He could see why Lelouch confessed to Suzaku. He knew just from looking at his brother how much he loved Suzaku Kururugi. But he could not see why Lelouch chose the time to reveal his love to Suzaku. Lelouch was a man of great consideration. Should he want to make such big revelation like that, he would surely prepare the stage for that purpose. The abrupt sense in which Lelouch did his confession confused him.

And the second thing that confused him was why—from what he could gather—Suzaku apparently turned Lelouch down. If anything, it was more than obvious that Suzaku loved his brother. He knew that from the times he spent with said boy. He knew how Suzaku cherished Lelouch. And seeing how he cherished his brother made him cherish Suzaku in return. Lelouch had brought him and Suzaku together and he was glad for that because in Suzaku he found someone worthy of his respect.

Suzaku loved Lelouch. Schneizel knew that and he respected him for that. So why did he seem not to return the affection Lelouch presented to him?

"You love Suzaku Kururugi," he said softly. It was more of a statement than a question, but Lelouch felt the need to make his affirmation.

"Yes," Lelouch said. "I love him, so much I love him that I told him so. I love him enough to say that I will continue loving him even though he does not feel the same toward me. But I love him too much to actually mean it."

"Could I take from your words," Schneizel said carefully. "That he was not taking your confession in a good way?"

He saw Lelouch giving a bitter chuckle.

"If you can say that giving no response means 'not taking it in a good way' then yes," Lelouch said. "But four days of silence justifies a clear rejection, I presume."

So Suzaku had not yet given his answer, he thought. No wonder his brother was so distressed. In some matters, clear rejections were better than no answer. But surely he did not want his brother to receive such bitter rejection from Suzaku.

Or did he?

He frowned as he scrutinized Lelouch's face. He noticed how his brother looked paler than usual, if that was even possible. He loved Lelouch; he never wanted him to be hurt. Would a person named Suzaku Kururugi be his brother's happiness or would he be the downfall of his brother? He loved Lelouch; he would never let him get hurt. If Suzaku could not make things right by himself and only hurt his brother further, he would take the matter into his own hands. He loved Lelouch; he would make sure his brother never get hurt.

He frowned. His mind was already busy with calculation.

"You love Suzaku so much," he said. "I find myself a bit jealous."

The dread he spotted passing over Lelouch's face was enough to make him frown deeper. And it added up to his list of question. Why did Lelouch react so strongly over his statement? But the answer came as quickly as the question formed in his mind.

He smirked in his heart. So that was the reason why Lelouch decided to confess in such an unpredictable time. It seemed his Lelouch was not unaffected by the emotion called jealousy.

"Jealous?" Lelouch said with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Why should you?"

It was then Schneizel decided to make his killing move. It was the perfect time to give Lelouch the answer that he had been keeping for years in him.

"Because I love you, Lelouch vi Britannia," he said clearly and sincerely. "As a brother loves, there I love you. But also as a lover loves, there I love you."

Schneizel watched how his words took effect on Lelouch. His brother's eyes displayed his inner emotion that went from the initial state of bitterness to confusion to bewilderment in the matter of seconds. It always delighted him how Lelouch could make a perfect mask of indifference with his face most of the time yet his beautiful eyes never failed to show every emotions his dear brother was having within.

"Onii-sama," Lelouch said with a slight tremble in his voice. "Your joke has carried too far this time…"

"If I want to make it a joke I would make sure to let you know in advance, Lelouch," he said coldly.

"But… no, onii-sama, you cannot…" Lelouch said with his expression looked so lost and full of disbelief. The tears that threatened to fall from Lelouch eyes finally rolled on his cheeks. He watched calmly as his brother was silently crying. It hurt him to see Lelouch cried but he also knew that Lelouch deserved to know the truth.

He loved Lelouch. That was the truth. It was a bit disheartening to him in knowing that Lelouch had such a hard time believing his words. He had loved Lelouch as his brother for so long. Yet he also could not deny that he loved him more than he should love him in his capacity as a brother. For so long he kept it inside him. He was content should Lelouch know nothing of his feeling. He was content should Lelouch love another. But he was anything but content when he saw how Lelouch was practically hurting. He was wrong to let the matter progressed without his interfering. He had decided that he should take the matter into his own hands. And the first step to do that was by making Lelouch understand how he really loved him.

"Is it so hard to believe?" he asked gently, his thumb wiped the tears from Lelouch's cheeks. "Do you find it so implausible that I love you?"

Lelouch gave no answer. His brother was only looking up at him, his eyes silently questioned him. He sighed.

"Before I left you, I already loved you," he explained. "Or at least I had the distinct impression that I might love you. Yet that time, I also had to pursue my future. You were young, I was only someone still unsure on my feelings toward you, and I also had my future to consider. I figured that it would be best to leave and reach my dreams first and in the meantime I should also let time reveal what it had in store for me."

Lelouch turned his face from him. "And given time…?"

"And given time, I found that I really do love you," he smiled to Lelouch. With his fingers he turned Lelouch's face to meet his. "Yet I am content, Lelouch, should you love another. I am content never to reveal this to you. I am content should you find your happiness in another. But I cannot bear to see you saddened like this. I want you to be happy but I was wrong to entrust such important matter like your happiness onto the hands of others without playing a part in it. Your happiness is also my responsibility and I will not stand still, not again now, I will do my best so you can get your much deserved happiness. This I promise you."

The silence that followed his words was not unexpected. Schneizel knew it was too much to hope that Lelouch would give him any kind of response right away. At the very least, his brother did not seem to take his words badly. At the very least, Lelouch was not showing any indication of anger nor resentment toward him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grasping the fabric of his white suit. He looked down and found that Lelouch's right hand was clutching a handful of shirt against his chest.

"I don't know how I should respond to that, onii-sama," Lelouch softly said.

"I do not expect any particular response myself," he said. "I just want you to know, Lelouch, that when you turn your head, I will be there for you, when you fall, I will catch you, and when everything goes terribly wrong, your Schneizel onii-sama will surely set things right for you."

There was a smile on Lelouch's face after he said that. It was a small smile yet Schneizel knew it was an honest one. And it was more precious than anything.

"I know that, Schneizel onii-sama," Lelouch said. "Thank you."

Seeing that smile, he could not help but smiling in return. Grateful that his brother seemed to be better, he then lowered his face and kissed Lelouch gently, ever so gently, on his forehead. He remembered the numerous occasions he had kissed his brother's forehead but he made sure that this time, Lelouch could feel his every emotion there, his love, his concern, his sincerity that he had for him.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked Lelouch, staring right into his eyes.

"Somewhat, yes," Lelouch answered, and he could see from his eyes that he was being honest. But he could also see how tired his brother was. He surely did not have enough sleep lately. When Lelouch had problems, he tended to veer into the borderline of self destruction in the form of skipping meals and sleep deprivation.

"You look tired," he said. "Do you fancy a nap? I can inform your professor that you are feeling unwell and I can ask for today's notes from your friend. They give such a comfortable bed to us, professors; I think you will hardly find any fault in mine."

Lelouch chuckled lightly, "I think I will hardly find any fault even if I am to sleep on the floor. I am so tired…"

"Do you want me to carry you to bed, then?" he teased. "I know it has been years since the last time I carried you in my arms but I am quite sure my arms are still up to having such lightweight burden such as your body in them."

"Onii-sama!" Lelouch yelped. "I can find my way on my own, thank you very much."

He gave a light chuckle as he ruffled Lelouch's hair. He was pleased that Lelouch seemingly had regained a part of his normal self. With a gentle squeeze on Lelouch's shoulder he hauled his brother to his feet. Without further ado he walked Lelouch to his bed, knowing that Lelouch was in an urgent need of rest. Tucking him to bed like how he used to do in the past, he was again reminded that even though Lelouch had grown up to be a fine young man, in his heart he still thought of Lelouch as his precious little baby brother.

"Sleep tight, brother," he said to the already sleeping Lelouch. His brother had to be really tired for he fell asleep as soon as his body hit the bed. Thankfully Lelouch had managed to get rid of his shoes and belt before he climbed into his oversized bed. And now he was sound asleep amidst the white bed sheets, peaceful for the first time in days of late.

Schneizel kept his vigil on the bedside for some time. His mind was busy, trying to sort things that had just been revealed to him. From his conversation, Schneizel knew that Lelouch was distressed on thinking that Suzaku did not appreciate his affection, but Schneizel knew better. He knew that Suzaku loved Lelouch. Anything that might cause Suzaku not to respond kindly to Lelouch's confession was surely not because he did not love Lelouch in return.

"He's probably just too dense to realize," Schneizel said to himself. Indeed, Suzaku could be so dense over several matters; he himself had known that during their time together. Yet his being such an idiot could not justify his action. Suzaku had hurt Lelouch, whether he realized it or not, and that should not go unpunished.

And yet…

Schneizel sighed as he stood up from the bed. Carefully so that he would not wake his brother, he exited the room. Once he was outside, he proceeded to his study. His steps were measured yet there was a sense of anxiety in his every step. Schneizel vi Britannia was anxious, because he was forced to admit something regarding one certain person named Suzaku Kururugi.

As soon as he entered his study, he approached his desk. Slumping to his leather chair in front of his laptop, Schneizel drowned himself in deep thought. He knew Suzaku had hurt Lelouch yet he could not really bring himself to hate him. Suzaku Kururugi, that person whom he just met a little over a month ago, had managed to claim a reserved spot in his heart. Within such short period of time, he had found himself taking a great liking to the emerald eyed young man. In Suzaku he had found an undying flame that intrigued him, a passionate heart that moved him, and an unyielding determination that pleased him. He cherished Suzaku, he respected him, and he was fond of him. Suzaku Kururugi had become someone dear to him and so he could not really bring himself to hate him.

He chuckled a little over that. "It seems I can perfectly understand why you love that person, dear brother," he whispered thoughtfully. "Because I think I might share your feeling in this aspect."

Schneizel never thought that he might get entangled in such complicated love net, with his brother and the one whom his brother apparently loved, no less. But he welcomed challenge. The situation might seem dire and hopeless for him but he was sure he could come out victorious from it. With the current situation between Lelouch and Suzaku, he knew it seemed nearly impossible for him to set things right to follow his scheme. Yet should he practiced his moves carefully, he knew in the end the result would be to his utmost benefit. He had all the cards in his hands. And he had begun his first move by revealing his feeling to Lelouch. That was a nice opening for the stage he was preparing.

He smirked. Yes, should he move carefully, everything would go like what he had planned. And for the next move…

"Well," he said with such a calculating smile placed innocently upon his lips. "I presume a field trip would not hurt…"

- end chapter 8 –

(A/N: yes, we have Schneizel here. More things got revealed and this story is getting closer to the finale. As always we cherish every review you might give us and we thank you for supporting this story all along. May you have a Happy New Year and should this fic manage to brighten your day even a bit, it will surely be our greatest delight to know.)


	9. Conclusion

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimer: We hold no claim over both Code Geass and all the characters involved in it. This is merely a work of fans and we never have any intention to make money out of it.

Warning: Oh, the drama!

*******

Chapter 9 – Conclusion

The uneven road made them all experience a bumpy ride. Suzaku in particular winced as another jolt made his head hit the glass window of the bus he was currently riding in. Yet the less than favorable trip did nothing to lessen the excited mood of the people in said bus as it trod on the rough country road.

Suzaku watched his traveling companions in amusement. Regardless of the fact that they were already some twenty something year old men and women, they were sill cajoling like a bunch of little kids. He could see Rivalz and Milly taking turns in singing some stupid song with Shirley cheering on them and Kallen munching on some snacks like she cared none of her weight. Maybe the only person remained calm in the whole trip was Lelouch and himself, for even Schneizel was contributing in singing that stupid song. Schneizel! Singing!

Suzaku could not help an amused smile from forming on his face. They seemed like having fun. At the moment they were in their way for their supposedly field trip. The whole research group members, including Professor Schneizel, were onboard of a bus in a trip to some rural city. The exact destination had not yet been revealed to them for their professor was only smiling upon being asked, saying that they would find out by themselves once they got there. The way Schneizel hid the information only enhanced their curiosity, and they were all eager to reach their destination as soon as possible.

The whole idea of that field trip was something that Suzaku welcomed excitedly. He always looked forward to spend some times with his friends. This field trip was supposed to last through the entire weekend, and he was thrilled to spend weekends with his friends. But the idea of facing Lelouch with such tension between them for an entire weekend did not sound so appalling to him.

He wondered how many days had it been since the last time he had a decent conversation with Lelouch.

Shaking his head a little, Suzaku tried to banish such thought from his mind. He knew why he could not have any decent conversation and he also knew it was his fault. Even though he had decided himself after his fateful conversation with Shirley that he _had to_ make things right, doing so was by any means harder than saying so. He tried, oh, how he tried. But every time he made a move to approach Lelouch, something always happened that prevented him from accomplishing his notion.

A week had passed since the time he heard Lelouch's confession to him at the lake. A week had passed and so far, the situation between them still remained somewhat tense. He just could not get a chance to talk privately with Lelouch, with their hectic schedules and Lelouch's amazing attempt at avoiding him most of the time. But maybe, he thought, now he would have a chance to _finally _set things right.

He looked around to catch the sight of Lelouch sitting calmly on his seat. His friend had a small smile upon his lips as he watched, amused, at Rivalz's failing attempt on carrying a tune. He watched Lelouch's expression earnestly. He might fool everyone but not him, never him.

Opening his backpack, he took something from it before he walked to Lelouch's direction. Setting himself calmly on the empty seat beside Lelouch, he offered his friend a smile. Lelouch seemed to eye him warily but he only responded to said gesture by bringing his hand to Lelouch's direction. On the center of his open palm were two pieces of chocolate, wrapped in metallic paper. And seeing those, he could spot a fond smile on Lelouch's face.

"You used to have motion sickness when you were little and only these little treats could calm you down," he said.

Lelouch took one of those pieces of chocolate from his hand and said, "You remember."

"I remember," he agreed as he took the remaining piece of chocolate and ate it. "You are feeling unwell, aren't you?"

Lelouch chuckled as he put the chocolate into his mouth, "How observant of you."

"Only for you," he said with a smile. Maybe it was just a trick of his eyes but Suzaku thought he saw Lelouch stiffen a little at his words. He could not observe it further, though, because Lelouch, always the man of composure, quickly checked himself and reverted back to his neutral expression. Moreover, at that certain moment, he heard his professor's voice addressing all of them.

"Attention, everyone," Schneizel said with his cool aristocratic voice that he always felt endearing. At his voice, all activities were stopped. All eyes were then directed to the figure of their professor who was standing elegantly in front of them. "As you all know already, we are currently having a field trip. This trip is meant to help your research project, as well as to give you some time to relax during your busy schedule. Now, I believe you have all been wondering about our destination."

The faint murmurs from all the research group members seemed to assent to that statement.

He saw Schneizel giving one of his small smirks that spelled wickedness. He had a talent for that, Suzaku thought amusedly.

"I ask you to recall the history between Zero and The White Knight as happened five decades ago," Schneizel said with his professional tone. "Before the final battle, some said that the two met in private. Yet their failing at reaching compromise led to the final battle as you have known. This is just speculation, of course, since there is never any formal record saying about such occasion ever happened. But let's just say I have my hands on some classified documents that I want us to analyze together. And what better place is there to conduct such activities than the rumored place of said private discussion itself?"

Lelouch gasped, "The former holy shrine of Japan."

Lelouch's statement was proven true as they reached the gate of a city which they all remembered as the former capital of Japan which once in the past housed the holy shrine of Japan. After the rebuilding of Japan post the war, the capital was moved due to the heavy destruction the former capital possessed. It then became a nearly forgotten city with many histories.

"Very nice, Lelouch," Schneizel said. "Yes, we are going to the location which in the past holds the holy shrine of Japan. Nowadays it was more renowned for its hot springs than anything. But that just redoubles the fun, don't you all think so?"

"Hell yeah, Professor!" Rivalz said before he checked himself and rephrase his words. "Er… I mean, of course, Professor Schneizel."

"Professor," Kallen said. "What 'classified documents' are you having actually?"

"Some personal records of The White Knight and also a military field report from a soldier who apparently accompanied The White Knight during his rendezvous with Zero," Schneizel said casually. "They were not released to public due to some delicate matters they consist that might put The Empire into such tight spot should the people know of them."

"So then, professor, how come you can get your hands on them?" Milly said.

"I simply," Schneizel calmly said. "Know how to play my cards appropriately."

"Meaning you did a lot of manipulations and mind games, right?" Lelouch said.

"Oh, hush," Schneizel said nonchalantly and seeing that, Suzaku was reminded of how similar Lelouch was to Schneizel in that aspect. "You need not to think over how I could get them. What you need to do is analyze them. And now, I believe we are there already. You may all go to the front hall once you get down the bus and there you will get your room key. Suzaku, come here for a moment, I need to speak with you in private."

Suzaku frowned upon hearing that but he dismissed the confusion as it rose in him. Schneizel might only want to discuss something regarding his research project, he thought. But he could not miss the look Lelouch had on his face the moment they heard Schneizel announcing his statement. Lelouch looked wary, though he could not see why.

As his other friends walked to the front hall of a seemingly grandeur inn, he followed Schneizel to some hallways that connected the main mansion and a cottage. The view was beautiful for the hallway crossed some kind of garden that was in bloom. And seeing that, together with the grand building that was supposed to be the inn, he could only wonder just how much money exactly Schneizel spent for all that since their professor had told them not to worry over money for their field trip; he had all that covered up already.

Once they were in the middle of the hallway, Schneizel abruptly stopped. Without preamble, his professor turned so they were face to face and the look he spotted on Schneizel's face was a serious one. Somehow, that made him think what they were going to talk about was not related at all to his research report.

"I know about you and Lelouch," Schneizel said coldly to him. "And I cannot say I am much pleased with that."

Suzaku felt something like cold dread passing through him as he heard Schneizel's words. Of course, he thought, he should have thought that Schneizel surely knew about what happened between him and Lelouch. But the thought that his action not only hurt Lelouch but also disappointed Schneizel was upsetting.

"I know, Schneizel," he admitted with a low voice. "I'm also not happy by how things are going. I don't want to hurt Lelouch. Honestly, I never had any intention to hurt him."

"I believe you," Schneizel said, and he felt relieved at hearing his words. "I know you never meant Lelouch any harm. I just cannot see you doing that thing to Lelouch. But you have hurt him even though you never wished for it. You hurt him deeply like no other because he holds you precious in his heart."

Suzaku was silent as he was being lectured by Schneizel. He knew he deserved that.

"Suzaku, I will only ask you this once and I will judge you on the basis of your answer," Schneizel said. "Do you love Lelouch vi Britannia?"

That time he was not confused anymore. That time he had already sorted his emotions out. That time he had already realized his feelings. So upon asked that question, Suzaku could answer with a clear voice.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you think you can make him happy?" Schneizel asked again.

"I will try to do so," he answered.

Schneizel's eyes softened as he asked his next question of, "Do you think you can be happy with him?"

Suzaku blinked. He did not understand why Schneizel asked that but he answered, "Yes."

He saw his professor closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again. It was unrelated with their conversation whatsoever but Suzaku had just realized then that Schneizel also had amethyst eyes though they were not as brilliant as Lelouch's. But still, he thought, those eyes were beautiful.

"Do you have any plan to solve this thing between you?" Schneizel asked him, stopping him effectively from staring blankly into those mesmerizing orbs.

"I want…" he began. "I intend to talk to him, but I just… could not find the right time. I just want to apologize for everything I've done. I just want to tell him how much I love him."

"Then do that," Schneizel said. "You have said yourself that you would try to make my brother happy, therefore I dare to entrust him to you. And you have said that he could make you happy, therefore I will pray for you."

Schneizel gave him a smile before he turned on his heels and walked away from him. With that, Suzaku realized that their conversation had ended. It was wonderful to know that Schneizel supported him and Lelouch, but…

"Schneizel," he called the other. He saw Schneizel stopping and turning his face to meet his.

"Why?" he found himself asking. "Why do you help me? I've hurt Lelouch and… I've done nothing but making the trouble even greater…"

Schneizel smirked, "It is only logical to wish those you love happiness, right?"

He felt his heart skipping a beat. "Love? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Schneizel said with something undecipherable glinting in his eyes. "I love Lelouch, so very much you cannot imagine it. And I too love you, Suzaku Kururugi, so very much you cannot imagine it."

His eyes widened at that. He knew it could not be. What Schneizel meant was his love to Lelouch because he was his brother. That had to be it. To think that Schneizel had any romantic feeling toward Lelouch and him was… it just could not be. But then again, he thought frantically, he was not Schneizel's brother so surely he was not fit to receive such 'brotherly love' from him. But Schneizel had said he loved him. So then…

Suzaku frantically searched for Schneizel yet he realized that his professor was nowhere to be seen. He realized then that during his confusion, Schneizel must have had walked away from him. Even if he did find him, what he should ask, he thought. Somehow, going, 'ne, Schneizel, so do you love me?' was not considered as a wise movement in his mind.

He groaned. He was not fit to think over such complicated matter. And he knew he was not fit to think over more than just one matter at a time. If only love could be solved by a simple act like how a ruined wall could be taken down by a few well placed punches and kicks, he thought dejectedly. But it could not and Suzaku knew he had to solve it on his own, no matter how hard that seemed to be. First thing first, he thought, he had to solve things with Lelouch. He owed that to Shirley and Schneizel. And regarding that matter with Schneizel which he just became aware of…

"Oh, Heaven, help me…" he sighed forlornly.

Thinking that he would not get anything done by only standing there alone, he then walked to the front hall to join his friends, only to find out that they were already inside their rooms. A nice lady on the receptionist desk kindly informed him where his room was so he quickly headed there. He did not expect anything, honestly, so when he opened the door that was supposed to lead into his room and saw the scene behind said door, he gaped.

Lelouch was inside the room, alone, in the process of sliding his light jacket off his shoulders. Suzaku noticed that Lelouch only wore a sleeveless sweater under his jacket and somehow the image of Lelouch, his jacket halfway down his arms showing a glimpse of his pale skin, was enough to make him halt his steps for the sake of enjoying the view.

Wait, he thought, that sounded so wrong…

"I, uh…" he began. "They said… this is my room…"

Lelouch smiled, letting the jacket fell to the floor. He seemed not to mind that Suzaku caught him undressing. "Yes, together with me and Rivalz."

"Ah…" he said, gulping down. "I see…"

Lelouch eyed him strangely but continued, "We have chosen our beds, and since you're the last to arrive I hope you don't mind having the bed under the window."

Suzaku stared at the particular bed that Lelouch mentioned. He noticed that the morning sun would fall on it and perfectly understood why it became the least favorable bed of all three. Ah, well, he thought, he was fine with it since he was normally a morning person himself.

"Fine by me," he said, walking to the bed to dump his belongings there. When he reached the bed, though, he realized something _fantastically_ important.

He was alone with Lelouch in the room.

He had waited for a chance and now he got it. He had wanted to have some alone time with Lelouch and now he got it. He had wanted to talk with Lelouch and now, he could do it.

Bracing himself, he turned and caught the sight of Lelouch folding up his jacket on his bed. He walked to his friend's direction and unceremoniously sat himself down beside Lelouch. Lelouch, upon noticing that he had joined him in bed, only regarded him with a look of mild curiosity.

For a moment he was silent before all of sudden he declared.

"I love you."

He watched Lelouch's expression after he uttered his purportedly love confession. Lelouch looked calm, something he did not know whether it was a good or bad thing. But after three seconds had passed, the calm look on his friend's face disappeared only to be replaced with a bewildered one.

"What are…" Lelouch began but he stopped him. He did not know why but he figured he had to explain everything to Lelouch before he should let his friend speak.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, or rather for what I _haven't _done," he said in a rush. "I mean… I was confused, so when you said that you, well… loved me, I cannot give you any proper response. I know I sound like making excuses, but… honestly, Lelouch, I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry and…I love you. I really do. I've tried to tell you this but I could not and…"

"Suzaku…" Lelouch said as he placed his palms against his chest as if to pacify him. "Calm down, I… cannot understand what you are saying…"

"I'm saying… Lelouch, I love you!" he said. "How hard is it to understand? You're the smart one here."

"But…" Lelouch looked up and he could see how lost his friend looked. "You don't... love me."

He sighed in exasperation. Calmly he cupped his palms against Lelouch's cheeks and tilted his friend's face upward. With just inches separating their faces, he stared straight into those clear amethyst orbs which showed confusion mixed with hope.

Suzaku took a breath before he smiled at Lelouch, tenderly, lovingly.

"I love you," he said. "I've loved you for so long. I'm just too stupid to realize it. You have become a very precious person to me, Lelouch, and I am so sorry for hurting you. I know I might sound insolent but… I want to make you happy, I want to make up for everything, not only because I feel guilty but also because I love you, so very much. Lelouch… would you grant me that chance to make you happy?"

Lelouch, his dear Lelouch looked stunned at hearing his words. Seeing that, he began to consider if Lelouch still could not understand him. But such thought was diminished from his mind the moment Lelouch spoke up.

"You… love me?" Lelouch whispered. "As in… _love_ me?"

"I love you," he whispered back, somehow afraid to raise his voice. "As in I _love _you."

"Oh…" Lelouch said before a light blush colored his cheeks. "Um… this is somewhat awkward…"

He chuckled and Lelouch even had a faint smile on his lips. Suzaku realized that it was indeed somewhat awkward. He and Lelouch were sitting on a single bed with Lelouch's palms against his chest and his own palms cupping Lelouch's cheeks. The distance between their faces was nearly nonexistent and Suzaku knew should someone see them in such position, there would be one hell of explanation.

"Yeah, indeed…" he said. "So…"

He saw Lelouch gulp, "So…?"

"Is that a yes?" he asked nervously.

Lelouch blinked in a perfect innocent manner, "What was the question again?"

Suzaku groaned in the inside but the sound of Lelouch laughing confirmed him that the other was merely joking. It was pleasurable to hear Lelouch laughing again after days of uptight atmosphere between them. And Lelouch did look more stunning whenever he laughed.

Lelouch was still chuckling a little when Suzaku retracted his palms from his cheeks, only to gather the other into his arms. There was a muffled sound of surprise as he enveloped Lelouch in his embrace. But he noticed in delight that Lelouch did not reject his action. Rather, those slim arms wrapping themselves around his waist confirmed anything but rejection.

"I'm so glad," he said. "I'm so very glad that I love you…"

He loosened his embrace a little so Lelouch could turn his face up to search for his eyes. There was mirth in those beautiful eyes he had come to love.

"And I'm so very glad that I love you," Lelouch said. "But somehow this position is even more awkward than before, don't you think?"

That time, he joined Lelouch in laughing. They laughed so hard until they both fell down onto the bed. It had been quite some time since the last time they could laugh this freely around each other and Suzaku in particular swore to cherish the moment for all its worth. Now that he had solved things between them, he was relieved. Now that he had told Lelouch how he loved him, he was content. Now that Lelouch seemed to accept him, he was very thankful.

He loved Lelouch, Suzaku thought as he eyed the view his newfound lover was making, breathless there on the bed after laughing so hard. He smiled at him and Lelouch smiled back to him. His hand searched for and entwined with Lelouch's hand. He brought their clasping hand to his lips and gave a feathery kiss there, on the back of Lelouch's palm and he watched in satisfaction at the true schoolgirl blush that formed on Lelouch's cheeks upon receiving such gesture. They continued to stare into each other's eyes in perfect bliss for a moment before Rivalz entered their room and disturbed the scene with his loud scream of horror.

- end chapter 9 -

(A/N: so… there, you get those two resolved their problem finally, but this is not the end. No, dearest readers, yours faithfully find too much fun playing with these boys you should expect more chapters ahead. We hope you had a good reading this chapter. Like always, we cherish any review you might give us and we hope to see you again next chapter. Thanks for your supports to this fic.)


	10. Intermission

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Warning: The drama continues…

*******

Chapter 10 – Intermission

Schneizel vi Britannia put his reading glasses down with a satisfied sigh. In front of him was a pile of papers with an innocent red marker sitting precariously on top of it. Being a professor was without a doubt the career of his dream but when he was confronted with such mundane task, like grading his students' essays, he started to wonder if his choice of career was indeed the best for him.

But still, he thought with a fond expression as his gaze fell upon the papers with scribbles of red over them, grading paper work had its own fun. He still held his opinion that his students were surely astounding students with sharp minds and refreshing ideas, though maybe their sense of creativity was too much for him to follow. Their session that weekend just enhanced his belief. The field trip was a success, all things considered. It was only day one and Schneizel took delight in finding how much his student's research had already progressed. They made him really proud.

Thinking of taking a short break before he continued his work, Schneizel walked to a small cabinet in the room. Being a professor, he had booked two rooms for himself in that inn during their field trip. One was supposed to be his bedroom, as yet unused. And the other room adjacent to that was to be his study, where he currently occupied. Knowing that he might still have to work until approximately two more hours, he intended to pour himself some coffee. He was more of a tea person actually yet during that time of the night, caffeine was something he highly cherished. But he never reached his destination for a knock on the door interrupted his steps.

Frowning a little, since it was already 1 a.m., he turned his course of direction to the closed door of the room. Opening it wide, he found the figure of his dear Lelouch standing on the wooden porch outside his doorstep. His brother looked up at him, and with that he realized what might be bringing Lelouch to his room in the middle of the night.

The field trip was really a success, _all_ things considered.

"Onii-sama," Lelouch greeted him. "I am sorry for intruding in such a late hour."

He smiled at his brother and moved aside so Lelouch could enter the room. "Come in first, Lelouch, it is cold outside."

He saw Lelouch reluctantly did his bidding. Glancing to his brother's direction, he felt like he knew why Lelouch looked so uncomfortable around him. Sweet Lelouch, he thought amusedly, did his brother really think he had not yet foreseen the turn of event? Did his brother really think he was not the one who arranged the stage for him?

He guided Lelouch to a small coffee table in the room. Once they comfortably seated, he regarded his brother with a calculating look, waiting for him to reveal his intention of visiting him.

"Onii-sama," Lelouch began with some difficulty. "Something happened today that I highly think should come into your awareness. I… the matters between Suzaku and me… have somehow… we have resolved it somehow…"

He smiled tenderly as he cupped Lelouch's cheek. "Congratulation."

Lelouch blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Is it not something to be grateful of?" he said. "I believe now you are together with him."

Lelouch, he observed, had a blush on his cheek as the immediate effect to his words. He chuckled lightly as he retracted his hand that was cupping his brother's cheek to his lap.

"My dear little brother, you do not have to be so embarrassed about such thing," he said.

"Does it not bother you?" Lelouch asked softly.

"What should bother me?" he asked back.

"Schneizel onii-sama, you said to me that time that you loved me," Lelouch said clearly, his voice only wavered a bit. "Maybe I am too presumptuous in thinking that my current state of affair with Suzaku shall bother you but still, my heart will not be at ease until I speak of this matter with you and ask for your blessings, or forgiveness, or maybe both."

"Why the formalities, Lelouch?" he asked gently. Lelouch was surely in distress, poor him. "You always have my blessing, and nothing of you I should forgive for you did no wrong. If you can be with he whom you love then it will be my happiness. I love you, true, never doubt that, but I respect your choice. As I have said, should you find your happiness in others, I am content."

For a moment Lelouch seemed not to know what to say. His brother only looked up silently at him, offered none as his response to his words. He knew that Lelouch might find it hard to follow his way of thinking but he did feel content about how things were going. Lelouch getting together with Suzaku was more or less his doing. He knew Suzaku needed some push so he talked to him. He knew they both needed some alone time so he called for Rivalz after he finished talking with Suzaku, giving Lelouch and Suzaku enough time to settle things between them. And knowing that his effort entailed in his brother and Suzaku getting together, he was every bit delighted.

After all, he thought with an inner smirk of victory, things had been going following his scheme. Just after some more steps, the final checkmate would be his.

A weight settled against his shoulder and he in amazement realized that Lelouch had rested his head there. His brother had a very beautiful smile when he looked up into his eyes and said to him, "Thank you, Schneizel onii-sama."

"Anything for you, Lelouch," he said as he embraced Lelouch with one arm and kissed the top of his head. "Anything for you, my beloved Lelouch."

"Onii-sama, actually I have a confession to make," Lelouch said softly as he nuzzled further against his shoulder. The way he did that reminded him of time long past when Lelouch would fall asleep on his shoulder after they talked for hours during the cold winter night. "I love you."

A small spark of surprise formed in his heart when he heard that, but quickly, he schooled himself so he might show nothing of his astonishment at the revelation.

"I…" he tried to speak and failed. Sighing, he then admitted defeat for this was one of those rare moments when Schneizel vi Britannia found himself at lost for words. "…am really honored."

Lelouch chuckled, "I made the mighty Schneizel vi Britannia briefly lose his calm, it seems."

"Briefly," he agreed. "Your choice of timing is the one major contributing part, I believe."

"Not the fact that I love you?" Lelouch said teasingly.

"I think it is common knowledge," he replied with faked haughtiness and Lelouch laughed at that.

"I have loved you even before I knew what love is," Lelouch said. "But I could never tell you that. Maybe in my entire cunning and daring mind, I also posses cowardice as my weakness. When you left, onii-sama, I was devastated. And then Suzaku came and he somehow filled the emptiness that you left in your leaving, but not quite so, never quite so. I love him, onii-sama, but I still love you, and there shall be no one to replace you. Now I trust myself, my heart, my soul, onto him, but in my heart, I still hold dear my beloved Schneizel onii-sama."

That time it was Schneizel's turn to get speechless. To see Lelouch, his dear Lelouch, delivered such eloquent speech like that, he was amazed. To have him show his affection so unreservedly like that, he was astounded. Lelouch's words were to him the highest praise he could expect from his brother and that time, he, Schneizel vi Britannia, was once again reminded why he could fall in love to his dear Lelouch. That night, he found himself falling in love all over again to the smart and beautiful young man named Lelouch vi Britannia.

"It is so sweet of you, Lelouch," he said, meaning every word of it. "And I thank you for that."

That was the end of their conversation that night. And Schneizel, after he walked Lelouch to his room, found himself could not quite go back to his work like what he had planned earlier. Sighing, his eyes caught the sight of some sheets of papers waiting to be graded. How could he work on those essays after what he just heard coming from Lelouch's lips? Those words printed neatly on each sheet of paper would forever not outclass the words spoken tenderly to him by his brother just mere minutes before.

Schneizel smirked sardonically as he finally surrendered to his exhaustion and prepared to go to bed instead. It was not in his nature to behave like a complete lovesick person. As a matter of fact, it was also not in his nature to stand still watching in contentment as those he loved walked away from him. But he knew, in this case, and only in this case, he should do just that. It was for the best, he reassured himself. It was needed. And it went just like what he had schemed all along: it would lead him to nothing but victory.

But the road to victory was a long one. And that road was filled with numerous distasteful emotions. One of those emotions, as Schneizel found out in a hard way during the next weekly meeting, was loneliness.

He made a figurative snort as he thought about that thing. He never thought he might fall subjected into such emotion like loneliness. Yet there he was, standing in front of his students as they were having their weekly discussion, watching how Lelouch and Suzaku behaved toward each other, and feeling somewhat… lonely…

Coughing discreetly to dispel such unnecessary thought from his mind, he gave a half amused half scandalized smile as he read a passage from Milly's report. At the moment, he was giving his feedback to his students' reports and Milly's report was something he could dub as… controversial.

"To quote what you wrote in your report, '…these political moves employed by Zero seem unconnected. But with deeper investigation, it could be seen that these moves were employed to the benefit of The White Knight. This can lead to a thought that Zero was somehow trying to protect his supposedly greatest enemy: The White Knight of Britannia…'" he said with his professional tone. "And then you concluded with such ambiguous sentence of 'Zero and The White Knight might be recorded as enemies but these certain political moves of Zero indicated that he held The White Knight in his heart as someone he really cherished.'"

Putting the paper down, he looked at the beaming Milly.

"Why do I get the impression that you are trying to show us that Zero loved The White Knight?" he said.

"Because that is the exact impression I want to cast, obviously," Milly answered with a self satisfied smirk. He observed that the rest of his students had a look of hopeless resignation on their faces, and that amused him.

"And what kind of 'love' do you really mean here, Milly?" he asked.

"The very same kind like which is currently happening between Lelouch and Suzaku, Professor," Milly Ashford casually said as she threw her gaze to the direction where Lelouch and Suzaku sat side by side. "The beautiful erotic male bonding…"

Lelouch's indignant yelp of 'Milly, that's vulgar," was drowned in the laughter of his other students. Even he had to smile at that. It was no surprise that the development of Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship was known by their circle of friends in nearly no time. Rivalz Cardemonde was anything but a discreet person, and his loud mouth gave the greatest contribution in letting his friends know about what he dubbed as 'Lelouch and Suzaku's lovey-dovey moment'. By the end of their field trip, every one in their research group had known about said fact and began to tease the two mercilessly.

He was relieved that Lelouch and Suzaku's friends could accept the two being in love without throwing any fuss. He was relieved that their friends seem to support them; Milly even said she would not mind to be their bridesmaid should they want to get married. At her suggestion, Lelouch grew incredibly red on his face and Suzaku only gave something that could pass as a nervous chuckle. And he, upon watching such scenes happened frequently within his sight, would only smile calmly like a good older brother he was, like he was perfectly happy for them.

In a sense, he was happy for them. Their happiness was also his happiness because Lelouch and Suzaku were two people he loved the most.

But in another sense, he was a bit irritated because somehow that nagging feeling of loneliness started to disturb him greatly. He knew the current stage was part of his plan. He knew it was necessary to achieve the outcome he was wishing for. He knew it was for the best.

Schneizel took a breath and examined his watch, all the while never let out any indication of his cluttered thoughts inside. Realizing it was nearly the time to end the class, he began gathering the scattered papers on his desk and announced to his students.

"I guess this is almost time to end the class," he said amidst the laughter of his students, minus Lelouch, of course. His words were enough to make them end their jolly merrymaking and refocused their attention to him.

"Before I end the class, allow me to give my short comment on your latest report submission," he said before he began addressing each of his students personally. "Milly, I still do not know how to take your idea. I did say you can use your utmost creativity, and even I have to admit that your idea was a somewhat mind opening one. It now just depends on how you phrase it in your report, or in other words, you have to convince me to accept your idea."

"I will try my best, Professor," Milly Ashford said with a smile.

"Kallen," he said as he turned his face to meet the sight of one expectant Kallen Kouzuki. The girl seemed very anxious to hear his feedback but he gave her his smile. "You made a very nice work on putting much thought on the matter of trust between Zero and his followers. I am impressed you can think about that. But maybe you would want to put more background information before you get to the point so that readers might find your report easier to comprehend."

"I will do that, Professor," Kallen said. "Thank you very much."

"And, Rivalz…" he said as he turned his gaze to Rivalz Cardemonde. The boy gulped upon receiving his gaze. "Rivalz, you probably want to revise the structure of your sentences. You need to put much thought on your introduction, try to make people understand the urgency of your topic."

"Yes, Professor Schneizel," Rivalz said.

He smiled at the boy before turning his gaze to Suzaku, "Suzaku, please have Lelouch edit your works like how you used to have it in the past. Your report is fine but your grammar is not. I believe now after you became… reunited with each other, such task is accomplishable, right?"

"If they don't begin doing other 'favorable' things, that is," Kallen said with a snort.

"Like I can do that!" Suzaku laughed. "Lelouch is more interested in correcting my work than doing other 'favorable' things like you have said. So yes, Professor, I believe I can accomplish that."

"Such uncouth words," Lelouch grumbled with a low voice.

"Such honest words, you mean," Suzaku countered.

Schneizel allowed a smirk at seeing the banter between his brother and Suzaku before he continued, "Lelouch, you have yet to single out your preference on what certain political move you are going to exploit. Please make your choice soon. And no, 'all of them seem equally important' is not an accepted reason not to make any choice. By next week, I hope you already make your choice, can you do that?"

Lelouch smirked at him and said, "Very well, _Professor_."

"After all this time, do you still hate it so much to call me 'professor'?" he frowned genially at his brother before he continued to the last member of his class. "Shirley, you have such a nice narrating style, and your issue of humanity in the war is refreshing. There is a journal that I highly think will be much help for you. I shall give it to you next time we meet."

"Thank you very much, Professor Schneizel," Shirley beamed at him.

"All of you," he said to all of his students. "You have all made me proud of being your professor. Please keep up the good work."

A collective affirmative replied his statement and he smiled at the enthusiasm his students possessed. He was fortunate to lead that class.

"We will conduct our next discussion within the same hour next week, and I hope you are ready with your revised reports by that time," he announced. "Class dismissed."

He watched his students packing their belongings and exiting the room with a simple farewell while he was also taking care of his things. When he was shutting off his laptop, though, he noticed that someone had not yet made his exit. As a matter of fact, he could feel the gaze of that certain someone being directed at him.

Schneizel vi Britannia looked up and stared right into the emerald orbs of one Suzaku Kururugi who was standing calm before him. There was only his desk separating them and in such close distance, he could see seriousness in those eyes.

"Suzaku," he calmly said. "Is there something you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, there is. Can I ask for five minutes of your time…" Suzaku said before he added, "Schneizel?"

His given name that came so easily from Suzaku's lips let Schneizel know that whatever matter Suzaku was going to say to him was personal. And somehow he thought that he could see where things were going to go to.

"Please have a seat, then," he gestured to the chair opposite him. He watched as Suzaku did his bidding and he followed suit, sitting calmly on his own chair. Entwining his fingers in front of him, he waited for Suzaku to begin.

"I have to thank you," Suzaku said with a smile. "You have helped us, Lelouch and me, I mean. Thanks for talking to me. I guess I'm too stupid and too scared so I need people to spank me and told me to stop being an idiot."

He chuckled lightly, "I am ready should you want another spank in the future."

Suzaku also chuckled at his reply and the meaning insinuated within it.

"But I'm still confused about something," Suzaku said. "You said you loved me."

Ah, Schneizel thought with an inner smirk. So it was that. It seemed things would progress sooner than what he initially expected. The next movement had already been executed. The final checkmate was near.

"I did," he said. "What about it?"

"What exactly…" Suzaku said. "Did you mean by that?'

Time for the next crucial move, he thought with a calculating smirk.

"I love you," he said simply. "What else is there to explain?"

"You love me like…" Suzaku stopped for a while as he searched for the correct word. "…_that_?"

"Disregarding such an ambiguous way you phrase your sentence in," he said in a collected manner. "Yes, I love you like _that_."

"Ah…" Suzaku said. "I… don't know how to respond to that…"

Hearing that, Schneizel could not help a chuckle from escaping his lips. He remembered how Lelouch also said similar thing to him the first time he revealed his feelings for him. It almost felt like déjà vu.

"You are somehow similar to Lelouch in some aspects," he said. "And I am not expecting any particular kind of respond, truly. I merely answered your question."

"But it's…" Suzaku looked as if he was searching for words. "I somehow feel like I'm the bad guy here…"

Schneizel blinked condescendingly, "Bad guy? You? Suzaku, please…"

"What I meant is…" Suzaku said as he stared straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry for?" he smiled to his student, his friend, his brother's lover, and also his love. "You are happy and you make Lelouch happy. That is my happiness. I should be thanking you instead for making my brother feel his much deserved happiness."

"But how about you?" Suzaku persisted.

He frowned, "What about me?"

"Are you perfectly content with how the things are playing out?" Suzaku asked. "I feel somehow unfair because… I love Lelouch, but I also… to you…"

He saw how Suzaku gulped before continuing with a steady voice.

"I care about you, Schneizel, so much. You are also precious to me," Suzaku said with such a strong determination in his eyes. Those eyes, Schneizel reflected, maybe they were the ones that had made him captivated in the first place. Those emerald eyes shining with fierce determination had mesmerized him, and now he found himself admiring those orbs even more than before.

"I am honored to hear that," he said to Suzaku in all honesty. They stared at each other for a moment before Schneizel glanced at his watch discreetly and said, "But now your five minutes is already up and I somehow had an idea that you might have another appointment to meet."

"Actually, yes…" Suzaku said, glancing at his own watch and frowned a little.

"My brother," he began in his chiding tone. "Really hates latecomers, do you know that?"

Suzaku chuckled, "I know, I've been victim to his silent treatment numerous times just because I was late for our supposed appointments."

"Then I shall not prevent you from going to meet up your date," Scneizel said. "Please give my regards to Lelouch."

"I will," Suzaku promised him with such a sincere smile that he found himself smiling in return. He remained seated while he was watching Suzaku getting up from his seat and proceeding to walk to the door. Seeing Suzaku taking his leave, Schneizel could not help but thinking what a perfect allegory it was: Suzaku walking away from him. And it was not that he could not hold him back. He _chose_ not to hold him back.

Why?

Because, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time, it was for the best.

When he reached the doorway, though, Suzaku stopped. Schneizel watched in mild curiosity as his student turned his body to face him again.

"Schneizel," Suzaku addressed him before he gave him a low respectful bow. Once he straightened himself up, Suzaku said to him, "Thank you very much for everything. Meeting you is surely a fortune."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a courteous nod in return. "And likewise, Suzaku, meeting you is surely a good fortune."

Suzaku smiled, "So, I guess… I'll see you around, Schneizel…"

"Indeed, I'll see you around… Suzaku…" he said so softly to no one in particular. Suzaku had left the room and it was just after he left that Schneizel finally said those words. Yes, he would see him around. And for a while, he had to be content merely to be an observer. Again.

He sighed as he got up from his seat. Lonely, he thought with an ironic smile. What an absurd thing it was. What a painful thing it was. What a weakness it was to feel things like loneliness. Should his father know of the fact that he was at the time being tormented by loneliness, Schneizel wondered what harsh reprimand he would get.

Yet loneliness was bearable because it was all for the best.

Tapping his fingers against the surface of his desk, he began calculating in his mind. He had executed his every move perfectly. He had used up all his cards. All along, everything had been going following his plan, but for the final outcome…

He stopped his tapping motion and his gaze flew to the sky visible outside the window. He did not have any more movement to conduct. The rest are now in the hand of those who sat opposite him in this grand game of love and life. Should they move in the direction that he had prepared, then the final checkmate would be his. But should they defy his expectation, it would take a whole new strategy to win the game.

And Schneizel knew that he could only wait. So wait he did, with only loneliness as his company. He waited, while the clock kept ticking, until the next movement was executed. He waited until the time when his grand plan would be revealed. He waited until finally he could dispel the loneliness from within him. He waited for his victory.

- end chapter 10 -


	11. Decision

*******

Title : Triangular

Author : DnKS-giRLs

Rating : PG-13

Characters/Pairings : Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimers : As per usual, we have no claim over the characters mentioned in this story

Warning : See characters/pairings

*******

Chapter 11 – Decision

There was a sense of serenity in him as Lelouch vi Britannia walked along the silent pathway amidst the woods. It was mid morning and the weather was nice. That in itself was enough reason for him not to think of anything regarding his class. It was a sin to waste a perfect day like that in a boring classroom trying to listen to a boring professor explaining an even more boring subject. So when he had a chance to enjoy the sunny mid morning outside the constriction of classroom, Lelouch was every bit elated, though he admitted that his present state of bliss was not entirely caused by the deeds of nature.

The air felt peasant, but he knew the air was not the one responsible for the pleasant feeling within him. The sun felt warm on his skin, but he knew the sun was not the one responsible for the warmth he felt in his heart. The view was beautiful, but he knew it was not the one that held the description of beauty in his eyes.

"I never thought you to be a romantic type," he said with a smile. Tilting his face a bit, his eyes caught the sight of his companion who walked on his side. Should he look downward, he would see the way their hands were entwined with each other. But he did not have to do that since the other was tightening his hold on his hand, as if reminding him of the fact that they were indeed walking hand in hand.

As if reminding him that he, Lelouch vi Britannia, was indeed walking hand in hand with Kururugi Suzaku, the man whom he had taken as his lover.

"What do you mean by romantic?" Suzaku asked.

"You," he said. "This is our first date and you take me to the lake to 'commemorate the place where it all began'."

He heard Suzaku laughing and he immersed himself in enjoying the rich sound that laughter made in the air.

"That, or maybe I'm just broke so I cannot take you to any of those fancy restaurants in town," Suzaku replied. "But actually, I have a stupid reason why I chose this place."

He felt Suzaku stopping his steps once he finished his sentence. Following the act, he came to realization that they already arrived at the bank of the lake where, roughly one and a half week prior, he had revealed those three fateful words of 'I love you' to the man now standing on his side. The lake was still the same like what he remembered. The trees were also unchanged. But they have changed.

"I owe this place," Suzaku explained. "I owe this place my answer."

"Your answer to…?" he questioned.

"My answer to your confession," Suzaku said as he turned his face so they were staring eyes to eyes. "I love you, Lelouch vi Britannia."

He closed his eyes as he heard those words, as if he tried to absorb them into him. But when he opened his eyes again, he chuckled.

"You're right," he said. "It is indeed a stupid reason."

"Oh, shut up, you," Suzaku said though he was also smiling wide. In no time, they found themselves seated against the trunk of a tree, watching the small blue ripples forming on the surface of the lake. And Lelouch was content just by doing that, sitting side by side with Suzaku like how they used to do in the past. Though they did not say anything yet after they sat down, the silence was pleasant rather than depressing.

Whilst he was enjoying the silence, Lelouch felt a hand placed against his head. Suzaku's fingers waved amidst his hair and with a gentle tug, he felt how Suzaku pulled his head unto his shoulder.

He was speechless. For a moment, he said no word, merely acknowledging the feeling of Suzaku's shirt against his cheek, the feeling of Suzaku's hand gently supporting his head, and the feeling of Suzaku's warm body so close to his own. He smiled.

"You feel comfortable," he said as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. Looking up, he could see Suzaku's own emerald eyes looking down at him. And then those eyes came closer to his face. And then his eyes closed themselves.

And then they shared a kiss.

Breaking from the kiss after some moment, Lelouch immediately found himself chuckling.

"That was…" he said but Suzaku beat him up.

"Too clichéd?" Suzaku said.

"Definitely," he agreed though he did not budge from his current position with his head resting on Suzaku's shoulder. "But I still think that you feel comfortable."

There was a chuckle emitted from above him as he felt Suzaku's arms came circling his waist. Some movements followed and he then felt Suzaku gently pulling his body closer against his chest. Releasing a contented sigh, he leaned backward until his entire back was resting against Suzaku's chest. With his eyes he examined Suzaku's arms from which they came sneaking from behind him until the point of his fingers which were entwining with each other against his stomach. He observed every digit, every stubbed nails, and every rough calluses there. And doing so, he felt a smirk of victory came upon him as he thought of one word.

'_Mine'_.

Yet as he thought of that certain word, a sense of regret washed over him. There was still something disturbing his mind. After all that had happened, after all the confusion and despair, he could say that he came from the trial successful. Yet there was something that still felt not right. There was still something that he deeply regretted, something that he wished he could amend.

Suzaku seemed to sense his troubled mood for he could feel the other nuzzled onto the top of his head affectionately. It was an act that he felt really endearing and it was able to force a smile spread on his lips.

"Is there something that matters?" Suzaku asked him carefully. "You seem distressed."

He took a breath. Indeed, there was something bothering him but he doubted it was appropriate to speak of said matter with Suzaku. No matter from what perspective, telling his own lover that the cause of his distress was none other than his own brother's confession of love was inappropriate. Moreover so when he mulled over the fact, with much feeling of guilt, he admitted that he might also love his brother in return.

Lelouch smiled bitterly at that. There was no 'might'. He knew he still loved Schneizel vi Britannia, his dear older brother. And he also knew he would always continue loving him for evermore. But he also loved Suzaku, his Suzaku, the person now he can proudly called as 'his' and he would never let him go.

He was too cruel. Lelouch knew that and maybe the cruelest part was that such a cruel person like him could be loved by such amazing people like Kururugi Suzaku and Schneizel vi Britannia, his life long friend and brother.

"It's nothing…" he said. He hated to hide things from Suzaku, but…

"You lied," Suzaku said flatly. There was no accusation in his voice. It was merely a statement, but it was enough to make him stiffen.

"It's…" he said. "A delicate subject and I don't know how to bring it up."

"A delicate subject, eh?" he could feel Suzaku gulping down. "Ne, Lelouch… actually I have something to confess… and, well, it's also something that you can say as… a delicate subject… somewhat…"

He frowned. Suzaku seemed ill at ease. Whatever thing that he wanted to speak of had to be really grave if it could make him so nervous. And somehow he felt anxious to hear it.

"Well…" he said, trying to be calm. He scolded himself figuratively though for feeling so anxious over nothing. "Let's hear this 'delicate matter' of yours."

"It's about Schneizel," Suzaku said and Lelouch felt his blood run cold. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on Suzaku's hands but the other merely continued speaking without any indication that he might feel it. "You know… I have to thank him… and Shirley too. I mean… Shirley was the one to make me realize that I love you, but Schneizel was the one who made me have the courage to actually come up to you and say it. He has given me his confidence. He believed in me when I did not even believe in myself. And he has entrusted you onto my care, you, the brother whom he loves so much. I owe him, a lot, and…"

There was a pause, before Suzaku continued with a soft whisper.

"I care about him," he said. "And I…"

He stared down to the place where their hands were joined and he understood. Being observant was his blessing and also his curse. Being with Suzaku and Schneizel, watching them interact with each other, he had come to a realization that they shared something deep between them.

"You love him," he said. That was the first time he spoke that aloud though the notion had been tormenting his mind for quite a long time.

"Maybe," Suzaku said. "I don't know… but… yes, I think, I do."

He closed his eyes. He had suspected that, but to actually hear it from Suzaku's own lips was a different matter altogether. But why did Suzaku decided to tell him at that very moment out of all possible moment was something that bothered him. Should he let him go now that he finally realized that Suzaku had his heart for another? But he did not want to lose him. Yet he also could not tie him up to his side, demanding his loyalty for he knew he conveyed the very same sin within him. He also loved his brother, Schneizel vi Britannia, more than he had the right to.

Things were beginning to become more complicated now. He knew he should have not been too naïve as to think everything had ended when it had just begun. Suzaku's revelation brought a brand new discovery, and facing such thing, he knew that for once he could not make out any strategy seemed apt to solve it. There was nothing like a perfect strategy when one was facing such irrational thing like love. And when said love bore such intricacy, involving not only him but also his best friend and dearest brother, he knew that the only thing still worth being performed was honesty.

"Suzaku," he said. "When I was… despondent after that certain incident that took place at this very spot a few days ago, Scneizel onii-sama talked to me. That time he told me that he loved me but he was content should I find my happiness in other, namely, you."

He turned his body in Suzaku's embrace so now he was facing him. He raised his fingers upward and touched Suzaku's cheek, noticing the look of shock the other possessed after hearing his words. He smiled his most sincere and affectionate smile before he continued.

"After I got together with you, I came to Scheizel onii-sama," he said. "And I confessed to him that I loved him. But that did not mean I had any intention to be unfaithful to you. I just…"

He shook his head and gave a small bitter laugh.

"I love you, Suzaku, I love you so much," he admitted in all honesty. "Yet I also love my Scneizel onii-sama. I have loved him for so long it's hard for me to suddenly declare myself off loving him. But I will be true to you; I swear my loyalty to you. And I will always be honest to you. So now I confess this and I shall put the judgment onto your hands."

Waiting for the next to come, Lelouch suddenly felt terribly afraid. For the first time he realized what a stupid thing he had done. How he could swear loyalty to Suzaku yet at the same time also profess his eternal love to Schneizel? How could he expect Suzaku to take his words sympathetically? How could he…

"What is this nonsense?" Suzaku said, astonishing him considerably. Carefully, he looked back up and met with the view of Suzaku's frowning face. "Lelouch, I know how dramatic you can be at times, but… what is with this gibberish of judgment that you are speaking of?"

"But…" he tried to explain. "Don't you find it appalling that I… just admitted to you that I love my own brother while I'm at the moment being your lover?"

He felt Suzaku cupping his cheeks with his hands. "Do _you_ find it appalling that I just admitted to you, my own lover, that I love your brother?"

He was flabbergasted but in the end he managed a breathy, "No…"

Yes, now that Lelouch thought about it, he realized he did not find the prospect of Suzaku loving Schneizel as appalling. It was a bit strange considering that he had been so anxious over that matter until he felt he might explode. Yet when he finally knew for sure that, yes, Suzaku was indeed in love with Schneizel like what he had suspected, he did not feel that offended.

Maybe, he thought as he placed his forehead against Suzaku's chest gently, it was because he had a faith in Suzaku unlike what he had in any other. Even now that he heard how Suzaku professed his feeling for another, he was every bit sure that his Suzaku would never desert him. His Suzaku would never leave him. His Suzaku _loved_ him.

"I love you, Lelouch," Suzaku said and he felt those arms resumed their act of embracing him again. He could feel Suzaku's hand gently caressed his hair. Confronted with heavy emotions, he buried his face deeper into that sturdy chest until he could hear the vibration of Suzaku's every breath as he continued his words. "And I trust you therefore I dared to tell you all these things."

He smiled. "It's pretty ironic, though."

"Hm?" Suzaku said as he loosened his embrace so Lelouch could look up at him. "What is?"

"This," he chuckled. "It's only our first date and we are talking about our matching interest to the almighty Schneizel vi Britannia."

Suzaku laughed, "Indeed it's ironic, ne?"

Lelouch fondly noticed the way sometimes Suzaku's speech still confirmed his nature as Japanese. But what truth those words held. It was ironic, the whole thing was ironic but they could not do anything to change it.

Or could they?

Lelouch frowned. No, he could not think of such thing. It was vulgar. It was unacceptable. It was… not right. But the whole things between them had not been what normal people would call 'right' from the very start. So…

"Lelouch…" Suzaku suddenly said with such a serious expression, stopping him effectively from his inner monologue. "I've been thinking of something…"

"Yes?" he said hurriedly, maybe too hurriedly.

"You love Scheizel," Suzaku said, releasing him from his embrace so they could see each other's face more easily. Now they were sitting face to face and Suzaku continued, "Also you said that Schneizel also loved you in return, right?"

Lelouch took a breath. He did not know where this talk would lead to but he answered, "Yes."

"You see, I also loved Schneizel," Suzaku said again. "And Schneizel told me that he loved me."

He stiffened. It was a piece of information formerly unknown to him, and he did not know what to make of it. Therefore he kept his silence. He waited should Suzaku wanted to reveal more, and his hunch did not fail him for he could hear Suzaku continuing his narration.

"I believe that he said the truth," Suzaku said. "I believe that he loves you like how he loves me and that he loves me like how he loves you. It's like how I love you while I also love him and how I love him when I also love you."

Suzaku stopped as if he wanted to hear his response. Other people might get confused hearing such jumbling sentence like that. But Lelouch had been around Suzaku for too long he could understand perfectly what he was trying to say.

"I understand," he said.

"This is hard for me," Suzaku resumed his talk after hearing his response. "I'm glad that we can be together but I feel bad about Schneizel. He told me he was content but I am not."

He knew he should have been aware of that. Suzaku had a sense of justice and kindness so great to the point of idiocy sometimes. And it seemed that sense of justice also applied to the way he viewed that absurd thing called love. But he did not complain for he too felt discontent of their current situation. He also felt bad for his dear brother Schneizel who loved him so immensely, who always helped him in anything, who was always ready by his side through everything.

"I know," he said. "I also find myself in discontent but I don't know how to make things right. I don't even know what can be called as 'right' anymore."

Suzaku stared right into his eyes with determination as he said, "Lelouch, I love you."

He blinked at the seemingly sudden exclamation but he replied, "I love you too."

"We love each other so we got together," Suzaku said with careful measure for his words. "That is perfectly logical, right?"

He tilted his head a bit, a sure sign that he was trying to figure out where the talk would lead to. "From the perspective of society about the concept of love, yes, that is perfectly logical."

"I love Schneizel and he loves me," Suzaku said again. "You love Schneizel and he loves you. I love you and you love me…"

"Suzaku, what are…"

"Why can't we all get together then?" Suzaku said, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. "That is also logical, right?"

He blinked as his mind went on overdrive trying to process what Suzaku had just said. There was some harsh shouting in his mind from his so called 'conservative side' that he thought had died from a long time ago telling him how wrong it was. Yet there was also part of him that wished fervently just to accept it, telling him that it was right, that it was logical, that it was just.

"We all…" he said, staring right into Suzaku's eyes, trying to search for a hint that might suggest that he was merely joking. Yet he found none. Suzaku was every bit serious. "As in you and me and Schneizel onii-sama?"

"Yes," Suzaku answered with a ready smile.

"To get together…" he said again. "By getting together, you mean… being involved in a romantic relationship? The three of us?"

"Yes," Suzaku casually said like it was nothing big. But maybe, Lelouch thought with a groan, his so called lover really thought of the whole thing as exactly that. Suzaku's logic sometimes amazed him.

"That's…" he tried. "Not conventional."

"Oh, come on, Lelouch, you have been anything but conventional ever since the very beginning," Suzaku smiled at him good-naturedly. "You are… the exact definition of avant-garde."

He gave Suzaku a look at hearing that, but the expression on the other's face made him not able to continue the treatment for long. With a chuckle he admitted defeat and shook his head in amazement instead.

"I don't know how to take on your logic," he said with a laugh. "To think you can suggest something like that, why, Suzaku, I almost think you are more of a free thinker than me."

"You are a good influence," Suzaku said. "Now come here and let me have you in my arms again."

"Such unashamed boldness," Lelouch said, though he obeyed the request. Getting himself back in Suzaku's embrace, he allowed a sigh of contentment pass through his lips.

"I learned from the best," Suzaku said. "Now that it has been decided, I guess we should see Schneizel tomorrow…"

Lelouch blinked. "Wait. What have been decided?"

Suzaku also blinked. "This. The thing we've been talking about me, you, and Schneizel. What else?"

Lelouch, eyes wide, stared at Suzaku. "You _seriously_ want to propose that to my brother?"

"Yes," Suzaku said with strong resolve.

"Suzaku, you could not possibly think that Schneizel onii-sama would accept your… idea readily, right?" he said. "You cannot suddenly announce to him that you want a… a threesome with him! You cannot just go up to him and say that you want us to be together!"

He could see Suzaku blinked innocently, "Why not?"

Lelouch realized with dejected resignation that Suzaku, his Suzaku, really intended to do just that. And he knew when Suzaku had his resolve on something, nothing could stop him. That was something he always thought would bring imminent death to Suzaku in the future but that time, he somehow felt that the future in question was near.

"Dear God in Heaven, please help us," he sighed. "Just don't involve me in your crazy scheme…"

"But Lelouch, you are involved already," Suzaku whined. "It will go smoothly, I promise."

"No!" he said. "I refuse to humiliate myself in front of my brother by proposing such an absurd idea to him head on. What you need is subtlety… a strategy… yes… like maybe we…"

"Lelouch," Suzaku cut him again. "Have faith in me, please."

Lelouch was just about to counter when Suzaku kissed him deeply, so deep until he could feel his breath stopped in his throat. And when finally his lips was released, he saw how those emerald eyes attentively staring at him with so much love in them until he felt dazed.

"Okay?" Suzaku asked him softly.

Later, Lelouch blamed the kiss as the reason why he nodded like a meek lamb that time. It was the kiss, he decided, that had made him so out of his mind as to agree to such idiotic act like what Suzaku had proposed. Suzaku had the way of kissing that always left him dazed in the end. It was unfair.

"I hate you," he informed Suzaku that night. Their kissing on the bank of the lake that morning had escalated to the point where he was sure he would have to wear turtlenecks for days to come. "You're unfair."

"Yes, Lelouch," Suzaku easily agreed with a smile, and that somehow only irritated him more. So he did a very grown up thing and threw his pillow to Suzaku's direction.

Suzaku laughed while his hand deftly caught the pillow and Lelouch scowled. That time they were currently in his dorm room. Night had fallen for quite some time by then. They had just finished dinner, and at the moment they chatted amiably and had fun in general, talking of nothing and everything in the same time. And it was one of the times that Lelouch really enjoyed.

A good number of hours had passed after that incident on the bank of that lake that morning but he still felt dreadful every time he remembered the bold suggestion Suzaku had made. Moreover so when he remembered that he had agreed to take part in it. And that, he reminded himself, was the fault of that one kiss.

He groaned internally but when his eyes caught the sight of Suzaku as the other frowning over some difficult translation he came across in his French homework, he could not help a smile. He cherished every moment he shared with Suzaku and he knew no matter how dense or thoughtless the other could be, he would still care for him and love him nonetheless. It was somewhat unfair.

"I think I have to go," Suzaku suddenly said. "It's already this late."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Lelouch realized that indeed it was late. But when he watched Suzaku preparing to take his leave he bit his lip. He did not want Suzaku to leave. He wanted Suzaku to stay. He wanted Suzaku to…

Well…

_Stay_.

"You… can stay the night… if you want," he said, trying not to show the anxiety in him as he said those words by playing apathy. But when he saw how those eyes regarding him with his silent gaze, he knew Suzaku understood his obscured intention. Suzaku had always been good at reading him so of course he should not have been surprised that he could also read the hidden meaning behind his words well.

He gulped, waiting for an answer. But what came next was not an answer. Instead, it was a hand, caressing his cheek so lovingly. Suzaku's hand, he thought. And he could see Suzaku smiling tenderly at him.

"Do you," Suzaku said. "Really trust me to…"

"Yes," he answered even before Suzaku finished his sentence. "This is… I want to give you this. Suzaku…"

He held Suzaku's hand that was still caressing his cheek.

"I cannot give you my first love, as I have given it to Schneizel," he tried to explain. "I cannot give you my first kiss. I cannot give you anything. But I can give you this. And I know there is no one deserving this more than you. I love you, Suzaku, and yes, I really trust you to be the one."

A moment of pregnant silence fell upon them before Suzaku gave him a beatific smile.

"And I shall never betray your trust, Lelouch," Suzaku said before he bent down slightly to kiss him. And he, upon receiving the kiss, could only close his eyes as a sense of bliss overflowed in him. He felt so relieved that Suzaku could accept his offer. He felt so glad that Suzaku could accept him. He felt so glad until he could feel a smile on his lips when Suzaku finally released his lips.

Staring into those eyes, he felt with all his senses that it was Suzaku, his Suzaku, who stood in front of him. It was Suzaku who kissed him. It was Suzaku who led him to his bed and lowered himself ever so gently to it. It was Suzaku who smiled tenderly at him. It was Suzaku who nibbled on his neck playfully and made him chuckle at the sensation it caused.

It was Suzaku, he thought as he circled his arms around the other's neck as he arched his back to offer him his kiss.

It was Suzaku, who loved him, he thought as they shared that kiss. It was Suzaku whom he loved, he thought as he recalled their memories together. It was Suzaku, his Suzaku, who did so many unspeakable things to him and with him that night, who made him experience numerous emotions, who held him tenderly as he cling onto his shoulders. Suzaku, and no other, who managed to make him laugh, cry, beg, grant, and love that night.

Truly, Lelouch vi Britannia thought with a smile upon his lips, with Suzaku's body hovering above him, with his hand entwined with Suzaku's hand on the creased bed sheets, it was his Suzaku, and he would never have it any other way.

- end chapter 11 –

(A/N: so… we did tell you this is a Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch fanfiction, right? Though if you feel dissatisfied at the turn of things, like always you can throw us something nasty to show your displeasure. Yeah, well, it's the eleventh chapter already and this story is nearing its end. We thank you for reading up until this point and any comment you might give us will surely be appreciated.)


	12. Closure

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimers: As per usual, we have no claim over the characters mentioned in this story

Warning: The title should be self-explanatory, though…

*******

Chapter 12 – Closure

Thursday morning found Schneizel vi Britannia leisurely reading a translation of Homer's Odyssey on his plush mauve sofa. He had no class until later in the afternoon. He did not have any scheduled meeting for the day. As a matter of fact, he literally had his free time for the whole morning that day. And since such occurrence was exceptional to happen, he had decided to enjoy it the best he could.

But fate did not really let him to have the morning go as how he had planned it. Just when he turned a page, a bell indicating an incoming visitor rang its shrill voice.

Schneizel winced. He always forgot to change that distasteful bell. And now he faced the consequences by hearing how the sound closely resembling that of a cat being strangled to death—not that he ever heard one, it was merely metaphorical—filling out the room he currently occupied.

Sighing, he put his reading glasses and book down. So much for trying to enjoy his life, he thought. On his way to the door he checked his attire: plain white dress shirt, navy blue jumper, and black slacks. Presentable enough, he decided. Running a hand through his locks of blonde hair to wipe some strands of hair that had fallen out of their intended place, he turned the knob of his door.

Outside his doorstep he saw his dearest little brother and the man whom said little brother had just recently taken as lover. Yes, there was Suzaku, grinning cheerfully as he bid him good morning. And there was Lelouch, looking down at his feet with his gesture every bit screamed 'I-don't-want-to-do-this' silently. Schneizel noticed how Suzaku had one of his hands holding Lelouch's hand. And he also noticed how Lelouch avoided his eyes.

He felt one of his eyebrows rising. It seemed his simple morning would not quite be so simple anymore.

"Suzaku," he addressed the smiling boy. "What have possibly brought you here this morning?"

"Lelouch and I need to speak with you," Suzaku said. "Do you have some time to spare?"

"Lelouch!" he said with faked surprise, staring at his dear Lelouch as if he just noticed him standing right then and there. "I would have never noticed you're there! Why, you did not even greet your onii-sama good morning. Have my brother do not respect for me anymore?"

He saw Lelouch stuttered something and blushed. His brother was blushing a cute shade of rose there, in front of his doorstep. And Schneizel took delight in the view Lelouch was making.

"Good morning, onii-sama," Lelouch said softly before he looked up straight into his eyes with something that curiously resembled fear in those amethyst orbs. "And before anything happened, please remember that I did not vouch my agreement in all this matter!"

"What matter?" he inquired but Lelouch could not answer his question for Suzaku beat him up to it.

"The matter that we are going to talk with you, of course," Suzaku said. "And of course Lelouch did agree to it, don't you, dear, or should I refresh your memory by telling you again what did happen that time until you finally nodded your head?"

The expression he could spot on Lelouch's face as his immediate reaction to Suzaku's statement only made Schneizel feel that he _really _wanted to know what exactly happened until his dear brother could agree to… whatever it was. Though he was more intrigued to know what it was exactly that they wanted to talk about.

"Well then," he said. "Why don't we all come inside?"

Opening his door wide, Schneizel saw how those two youngsters entering his quarter. He sighed forlornly as he thought of that book he was going to read. Sorry, Odyssey, he thought as he picked the book from his table to put it back to the shelves. Sure, classical literature was his passion, but of course Lelouch and Suzaku were far more important than that, he thought with an amused smirk. After all, Odyssey could not entertain him in ways that Lelouch and Suzaku could.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked his two guests. "Or coffee, perhaps?"

"Give me coffee, please, I need caffeine _badly_," Lelouch said. He frowned a little upon hearing that. While it was true that his brother was more of a night person than morning person, that morning Lelouch seemed extremely tired and in a very great need of caffeine. It worried him for he knew how Lelouch often failed to take a good care of himself though he did a very remarkable job at taking care of others.

"Is there something that troubles you?" he asked his brother worriedly. "You don't seem well, Lelouch. Maybe you should sit down."

"Oh, no," Lelouch said quickly and he noted how his brother eyed the chair anxiously as if it might bite him. "No, thank you, onii-sama, I prefer standing, really…"

He was about to question Lelouch why he was so reluctant to sit when a thought crossed his mind. Seeing the way Lelouch stood make his suspicion grow. And a glance to Suzaku's direction only enhanced his suspicion.

Now he knew why his brother seemed so… uncomfortable…

"Well," he smirked, "Don't worry, Lelouch, that sofa is… soft enough that I'm sure it won't hurt your… tender bottom…"

Oh how he laughed when he saw the redness on Lelouch's cheeks. His little brother was so adorable, even more so when he was embarrassed like that. But it was surely not something to be embarrassed about. And it looked like Suzaku shared his sentiment for he did not seem to take part in his brother's embarrassment. Instead of looking embarrassed, that emerald eyed man seemed to posses a satisfied and victorious smirk on his face.

"Oh, Lelouch," he said with a sigh as he guided his brother to the sofa. The wince that escaped his brother when he finally sat on the sofa did not go unnoticed by him. He gestured Suzaku to join them and when the three of them had already seated, with Lelouch sat in the middle between him and Suzaku, he smiled. "Is this what you two want to talk about?"

"No, not really," his brother said. He saw how Lelouch seemed to be in a deep thought for a moment before his brother looked up at him. "But it somehow is connected with the thing we want to speak with you. And I hope it doesn't bother you."

He blinked, "What are you referring to?"

Lelouch only made a gesture with his shoulders that for once he failed to translate into any human language. What his brother might refer to, he thought. What should bother him? He knew already that Lelouch and Suzaku were together and he had told them that he was content. Though of course he could not tell them the exact reason why he was content. He knew that sooner or later those two would finally… consummate their relationship so it was not a surprise for him. He was perfectly fine and even happy that his brother could come in to adulthood in the hands of such admirable person like Suzaku. So…

Schneizel stopped his train of thoughts as an idea suddenly took form in his mind. Could it be possible that it was finally the time? The time that he had waited and carefully schemed? But it was too soon. At least if he followed his scheme, it was still too soon. It was just a few days after Lelouch and Suzaku got together, he had assumed it would take longer time than mere days for the next step to be executed.

Yet now that he sat there, calculating the possibilities, he could not help hoping that it was indeed the time. He knew he could not be so avaricious, but there was never a law against a man hoping. After all, he thought as he observed Lelouch and Suzaku calmly, all the signs were there.

"Schneizel," he heard Suzaku addressing him. "Like I've just said, there's something that we want to talk with you. You see, Lelouch and I have talked about this and it is our decision to tell you about something."

"And that something is?" he said though he could feel his suspicion grow stronger by seconds. He noticed how Suzaku had an intense look on his face as he regarded him with his gaze.

"Do you remember, that time you told me that you loved me," Suzaku said. "And I remember I haven't given my answer to your confession."

"I believe I also said I expected no particular answer myself," he said, smiling in a way only an angel, or maybe a devil, can accomplish.

"Yes, but I owe you an answer," Suzaku stared right into his eyes with those amazingly brilliant emerald orbs of his that always managed to take his breath away. "And this time I can finally give it to you. Schneizel, I love you."

Ah, he thought, so it was indeed the time when everything should be revealed, when all masks would be discarded, when finally the curtain would fall, indicating the closing of a final scene. He knew that Suzaku loved him, of course. It was part of his grand scheme, after all, his grand scheme that he had woven so carefully so it might ensnare both himself and his dear Lelouch and of course his admirable Suzaku.

It was time to finally let those threads he had spun so tediously did their final performance.

"It's my honor to receive your love," he said calmly. His whole composure betrayed none of the excitement he had in him at the knowledge that everything went as what he had planned. "Like how I believe Lelouch surely feel so much honored to receive your love."

Lelouch smiled and he could see how his hand entwined with Suzaku's on his lap.

"Onii-sama," his brother began. "I have told Suzaku how much I love you as Suzaku told me his feelings for you. I have told him how much you love me as he in return admitted your affection to him. Onii-sama, I know you have said that you were content with how things were going but I am not."

"And neither am I," Suzaku said. "Schneizel, you are precious to us. We love you."

Schneizel found it so effortless to trust what the two had said. He could see how both Lelouch and Suzaku really held him as precious in their hearts. He could see it in their eyes as they looked at him. He could see it in their smiles. He could see it in the way their hand grasping each other as they told him this.

He knew he was loved but it was the time when he finally felt how much he was loved. He felt cherished. He felt treasured. Ha felt fortunate. And he knew he was really blessed to have those two love him like that.

He took a breath and said with the most sincerity he could find in him, "That really means a lot to me."

"Schneizel, do you love me?" Suzaku asked him sternly.

He had no hard time in telling the truth. "Yes."

Lelouch looked straight into his eyes as he also asked, "Do you love me, Schneizel onii-sama?"

"I do, Lelouch," he said. "But I have told you two already how I love you."

"I want you to know that I love Lelouch, so very much," Suzaku said with such earnestness in his eyes. He saw how Suzaku turned his face a bit so he looked straight into Lelouch's eyes as he said his next words of, "I love Lelouch vi Britannia and I will never betray him."

He closed his eyes briefly. He knew Suzaku was honest and he respected him for that. Surely, he was a worthy man for Lelouch. With a smile he said, "That, I believe."

"And Lelouch loves me," Suzaku continued, still looking at Lelouch so tenderly. "I know he will never betray me."

He chuckled, "That, I also believe."

"But we also love you like how you love the two of us," Suzaku said with such seriousness in his voice. "Leouch and I got together because we love each other. The three of us love each other so it's logical if we become together, right? So, Schneizel, won't you be our lover?"

Schneizel could not help a slight figurative wince as he heard those words. That came a bit more unrefined than he expected. Though it was also sooner than he initially expected. Maybe it was a trade off.

"Suzaku," he sighed. "You have such a strange logic."

"See? I've told you!" Lelouch yelled at Suzaku after hearing his words.

"What is so strange in wanting to be together with the people you love?" Suzaku countered.

"Nothing is strange with that," Schneizel agreed. Yes. It was not strange at all, seeing that he, too, wanted that. "Though you could do something with subtlety."

Suzaku frowned, "What's the difference?"

He sighed amusedly. Running his hand through his hair, he chuckled. "In any case, I shall just accept that each person has their own way to get things done. But don't worry, I clearly understand your message. And my answer is yes."

There was only silence following his sentence. He frowned. Maybe the two of them needed some time to digest his words. Oh well…

"Ah, please do excuse my manners, I seem to forgot about your drinks," he said as he made a motion to stand up. "Did you say that you wanted coffee, Lelouch?"

"Yes, I… onii-sama, what did you mean by 'yes'? Do you realize that you have conceded yourself into a… a threesome… with me… and Suzaku!?" Lelouch stared at him with wild eyes that seemed confused. Poor him.

He gave his brother a look of disapproval, "Does that mean that you actually hoped I would reject?"

"No…" Lelouch said, seemingly in a great distress. "No, but… onii-sama, I mean… Suzaku, help me here!"

He turned his eyes to Suzaku. A silent communication passed between them and a mischievous smirk was then apparent on Suzaku's face. If there was something he found himself in great similarity with Suzaku, it had to be their delight at teasing sweet little Lelouch. And that time was surely a very nice chance to conduct their favorite activity.

"Help you with what, exactly?" Suzaku blinked at Lelouch with a perfected look of innocence that he had to give him credit for. "Doesn't everything turn out like what we have hoped for?"

"But…" Lelouch tried, his eyes darted back and forth from looking at him and Suzaku. "But…"

He sighed. If they continued this longer, his dear brother would surely be subjected to a massive panic attack. That would not do, he thought with a deep contemplation. So, with a bit of regret, he sat back down and sighed.

"Lelouch," he addressed his brother with a gentle tone. Cupping Lelouch's cheek with one of his hands, he gave him his smile that he hoped would pacify him. "Why is it always so hard for you to take my words? Do you remember how you seemed reluctant to accept it when I confessed to you how I love you? Do you remember how hard it was for you to accept my words of contentment regarding your issue with Suzaku? And now you even doubted my sincerity when I speak with utmost honesty that yes, I do want to have this relationship with the two of you."

"It's not…" Lelouch bit his lower lip before he continued. "It's not that I don't believe you, onii-sama, it's just that… normally people do not suddenly declare their love to their little brother and then say they are perfectly content that said little brother love another, yet afterward they also give their okay to the idea of having a threesome with said little brother and the lover… it's just…"

"Perplexing?" he tried.

"Very!" Lelouch exclaimed.

He sighed. Using his hand that was previously cupping Lelouch's cheek, he ruffled his brother's hair. He observed how Lelouch squeaked a little at his treatment. He chuckled and only retracted his hand back after he heard enough of the cute little noises his brother made.

"My dearest little brother Lelouch vi Britannia," he said with mock despondency. "Someone so smart yet he could also be so dim at times."

"Onii-sama…?" Lelouch questioned.

"Do you really have no suspicion whatsoever that I might have planned it all along?" he said.

"Planned what?" Lelouch said and this time, Suzaku was also staring at him in curiosity.

"This whole thing, of course," he explained. "Lelouch, dearest brother, for how many years have you known me? Do you really think I will stand idle seeing those I love going away from me? And Suzaku, you know me intimately in our many occasions of sparring, do you really think I will give up so easily without a fight?"

Schneizel sighed, and with a demeaning smile he continued.

"The answer is 'no', obviously," he said. "I love you both, so of course I will try my best to win your love."

"But then…" Suzaku frowned. "You said you were content with Lelouch and I being together."

"I am content indeed," Schneizel said. "The fact that you two being together does not obstruct my attempt at courting you. In fact, I do think it makes the whole process easier for my part."

Lelouch seemed to eye him sharply. "Care to explain more thoroughly, onii-sama?"

"Face it, Lelouch, you and Suzaku are just being difficult," Schneizel said with something that resembled sarcasm in his voice. "Even I, during my short time of seeing the two of you, could understand that you are madly in love with each other. Yet you were being so… pardon me, idiotic, that without my interference I believe you would still dance this folly dance of pining each other in silence for years to come. I was the one who made you confess, was I not, Lelouch? I was the one who made you accept, was I not, Suzaku? I was the one who orchestrated the perfect time and place for the two of you to finally reveal all your feelings and heart's desire, was I not? Surely when you think of it, you can see how I planned for this."

The surprised look being thrown at his direction made Schneizel realize that neither Lelouch not Suzaku had thought about it before. It surprised him for, though he could understand Suzaku's innocent mind, he thought that his brother with his sharp and cunning wits would surely have suspected something. But maybe, he thought with a smirk, Lelouch was enough being troubled with his love predicament that he had no time thinking about his carefully veiled plan.

Well, little brother, he thought, too bad but the checkmate was already in his hands. It seemed he could still trick his brother into following his strategy not only in the game of chess but also in the game of love.

"I love you and I know that you love me," Schneizel said to both Suzaku and Lelouch. "I know should I make my move, should I profess my love, I would have a 'yes' coming from either of you. But I also know you love each other and I wish nothing but happiness to those I love. I know that you two will never get your happiness without each other. So I tried my best, with either subtle or unsubtle way, to get you two together, all the way believing, all the way hoping that your feelings for me would never change even after you found each other. Like how my feelings for you would never change even after I knew that you two are together at last."

Schneizel vi Britannia finished his speech with a satisfied smile. He had revealed his scheme; he had conducted his final move. Now he only had to hear the response from those two stunned young men before him.

"You planned this," Lelouch screeched with his eyes narrowing dangerously at him. "You set Suzaku and me together so you can have us both."

"Indeed," he smiled. "Is that not the very best thing?"

"Onii-sama…" Lelouch said with a look of pure bewilderment on his face. "You… you are… simply… impossible!"

"Thank you, little brother," he smiled genially. And when he saw Lelouch was still glaring dagger at him he scoffed, "Oh come on, Lelouch, you have to admit that you are actually _happy_ with the outcome. You are just cranky because you could not read my carefully organized plan."

Suzaku chuckled lightheartedly and said, "You really hate to lose, don't you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch reversed his sharp glare to Suzaku's direction and demanded, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm happy?" Suzaku said in such sincerity. "Schneizel is right, this is indeed the very best. Isn't being together with those you love the most amazing thing? It all goes like we hoped for so why I should be disappointed?"

"But…" Lelouch said. "My brother is using us as his plot devices, can't you see?"

Schneizel frowned, "That's rude, Lelouch. I did not use you. I merely included you in my plan."

"That's the same!" Lelouch insisted stubbornly. "Tell me, onii-sama, if all this is your plan, then why did you not reveal it to us yourself? Instead you were practically waiting for us to come to you to… to propose such…_thing_."

Schneizel frowned in horror, "Surely you cannot expect _me_ to do such demeaning thing like… oh, begging for a chance of having a love relationship with you two? No, Lelouch, I might be madly in love with you but I still have my dignity to preserve. Why do embarrassing thing when you can trust somebody else to do it instead?"

Lelouch gaped for some seconds before he pointed his finger toward Schneizel and screamed to Suzaku. "Did you hear that!? He's been using us all along!"

"I see no harm in that," Suzaku chuckled and he even dared to give one very seductive smirk to Lelouch. "Aren't you the one who said the most important thing is the result and not the means to get said result? Lelouch, you have to live up your words. Now we can be together, now we can be happy, what else is there to complain?"

"You… Suzaku…" Lelouch said before he turned his eyes to meet Schneizel's. "Onii-sama… you two… I hate you guys!"

Schneizel chuckled and Suzaku's laughter roared unreservedly between them. With one of his arms, Schneizel seized Lelouch's waist and he observed how Suzaku took hold of Lelouch's shoulder with his own arm. Bending his face close to his brother's, Schneizel dropped a kiss there on his brother's cheek. At the same moment, Suzaku also did the same with Lelouch's other cheek. And the both of them observed with growing interest the blush that was blossoming on Lelouch's fair cheeks as the immediate result of their action.

"Still hate us?" Schneizel whispered softly into Lelouch's ear. He knew his brother was weak to his whisper. In the past he was used to calming him down by whispering in his ear and it always succeeded every time. It seemed it would also succeed that time, considering Lelouch's lack of either verbal or physical struggle.

Lelouch sighed. "Onii-sama, I still hate the fact that you have figured us out so easily and even planned all this without my understanding. But I'm also thankful… no, Suzaku and I are also thankful for you. Yet, this does not mean the end of our problem."

That time, it was Suzaku who asked Lelouch the question of, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch sighed. He put his palm over Suzaku's hand that was resting on his shoulder. He entwined his fingers with Schneizel's hand that was lightly clutching his slim waist. He gave his serene smile and Schneizel, upon seeing that, realized what Lelouch might have meant by his statement.

"You have to understand, Suzaku," Lelouch began. "That we are already accepted as… well, a couple, now. Surely we cannot suddenly announce that we now include Schneizel to be the third person in our relationship. No matter what, Schneizel onii-sama is our professor and he has his status to uphold. Should this fact be known, there is surely a great consequence to pay. I myself have no problem in dealing with it but I don't want to ruin Schneizel onii-sama's reputation. Being a man who loves another man is already something that can put you into difficult situation, moreover when you are in love with your own brother, moreover when you are in love with two people at once, moreover when you are a professor with bright career and so many envious people wanting for your downfall."

Schneizel smiled. Ah, he thought, Lelouch, his brother was indeed a very bright person. Already he could view the situation they were in and gave such astounding opinion about it. Yes, he knew that everything Lelouch said was true. He knew he should never reveal this dangerous game of love the three of them were participating in lest he would face the most disgraceful downfall in his life. Love might be a beautiful word, but Schneizel vi Britannia had been living for twenty eight years already and he knew that love could not resolve everything.

"I'm aware of that," he said. "And truthfully, I also am aware that the only possible solution for this matter is by keeping this a secret, right? Because I love you two too much, it will be simply unbearable if you ask me to forget this idea altogether."

"But…" Suzaku said. "Doesn't that mean you will have to live in lie? Are you saying that you are okay that people don't know about you… and us… and won't that… won't you be feeling hurt?"

He chuckled condescendingly at Suzaku's words, "Trust me, Suzaku, it will take a lot more than that to hurt me. I'm not saying that I enjoyed living a lie but for you, for Lelouch, I'm willing to take this path. This is merely a bit of pain, but the fact that I have you both somehow pays up for that, don't you think?"

"Onii-sama…" Lelouch weakly said. "It's not fair for you."

"I am the one to decide which is fair and which is not, which is just and which is not, which is right and which is not," he said sternly. "This is fair for me, this is just, and this is right. I see no problem, Lelouch, so please don't torment yourself thinking over this unnecessary matter."

After he finished his speech, Schneizel observed that both Suzaku and Lelouch still had a look of remorse on their faces. It was almost as if the two of them felt responsible for his decision, he thought fondly.

"Don't give me that look, you two," Schneizel chided them fondly. "This is something that I myself have decided, and I wholeheartedly accept any consequences that might follow my decision. What I ask is only your support; will you be with me in this?"

"Do you still have to ask?" Suzaku asked him, while Lelouch only smiled and said. "We will always be with you, onii-sama."

"That's enough for me," he said. "Now I believe someone was saying something about coffee. If you would let me, I will prepare some coffee for you, Lelouch. Suzaku, do you want something, tea perhaps?"

Suzaku eyed him for a while before he shrugged, "No, how about we go out for coffee instead?"

He raised one eyebrow. "A date?"

"A date between me and Lelouch while you are just being a meddlesome over-protective big brother who was too paranoid of the prospect of his dear little brother getting molested," Suzaku said with a laugh. "Or at least that is how other people would view it."

That time he did chuckle unreservedly at Suzaku's words. Even Lelouch with his trademarked scoff punched Suzaku lightly on his arm though the laugh coming from his lips indicating none but amusement. True, he mused, other people would never understand their relationship. True, the truth was only shared between the three of them. But seeing the three of them, feeling the close bond he shared with his Suzaku and his Lelouch, Schneizel vi Britannia felt content. It was worth it. He knew that and he also knew that this bond between them would prevail.

"Fine then, let's go out for coffee," he said, standing up to his feet. Suzaku also stood up after him and afterward he helped Lelouch to his feet, the latter still sported a slight wince as he steadied himself on his feet. He almost suggested that maybe they should postpone the idea for another day but Lelouch stared at him with unwavering resolve that he held his tongue back. Instead, he just took his place close by his side, ready to catch him should he fall though in the corner of his mind, he knew Suzaku would never let Lelouch fall, not with the way his arm so securely wrapped around Lelouch's waist like that.

He smiled as he observed the view they were making as they made their way to one of many cafeterias in the Ashford Academy complex. He observed their conversation, every word, and every comment dropped by any of them here and there throughout their trek. He observed every glint of eye, every smile, every silent communication passed between them. He observed the love, so very strong now he could feel it, that formed strongly among them.

Though it was invisible to the eyes of men, their bond was there. It was what had connected them, three separate entities, into one solid unity that was—he smirked as he thought of his choice of words—perfectly triangular.

- the end -

(A/N: this is the end of 'Triangular' and at this moment, we would like to thank you and your support for this fic from the beginning till the end. We thank you for all the kind reviews you gave us and we thank you for giving this fic a chance. We hope you had a great time reading our fic as we too had a great time writing it. With this final chapter, we wish to clear confusion, reveal all hidden plots, expose all intentions, and also explain why this fic is titled 'Triangular'. As always, reviews will be much appreciated. And now please do let us bid you goodbye and we hope to see you in the epilogue.)


	13. Epilogue

*******

Title: Triangular

Author: DnKS-giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Schneizel-Suzaku-Lelouch

Disclaimers: We hold no claim over any of the characters mentioned in this story and we have no intention to insinuate in any way that they are ours.

Warning: The title should be self-explanatory, though…

*******

Epilogue

For the first time in his life, Lelouch vi Britannia felt dread surging over his body as he stared at the front door of his house. For the first time in his life too, he felt anxious of stepping into that inviting grand white house that had been his home for the past twelve years or so. Neither the recollection of his mother's gentle smile nor Nunnally's happy laugh nor Rolo's adoring gaze could pacify the turmoil he had within his heart. Neither of those could strengthen his resolution to enter the house. Neither of those could be enough reason for him to walk the steps of his house and announce his arrival.

Lelouch vi Britannia was afraid. He was not afraid of the house, but he was afraid of facing his family members that he knew at the moment were waiting for him inside said house. No, maybe he should not say that he was scared of facing them. It would be more apt to say he was scared of telling them something he meant to reveal.

Gulping, Lelouch unconsciously took a step backward but two palms pressing against the small of his back prevented his act from going any further. With hopeless resignation he turned his face to his right and looked up to see his brother's gently smiling face.

"Onii-sama…" he said in exasperation.

"You are not going to go anywhere, Lelouch," Schneizel, his brother, chided him gently. "Need I to remind you that you have already agreed to this? I believe my brother is a respectable man who will never go back at his own words."

"But I'm…" he tried to word out his emotions and failed. In the end he resigned to a desperate sigh as he said, "I'm afraid."

"Lelouch," another voice said to him from his left side. Turning his face to the source of the voice, Lelouch could see Suzaku smiling at him as if to strengthen him. "You don't have to. We are with you now, so why are you afraid?"

"Indeed, little brother," Schneizel said to him again. "After all, we are only going to see mother and father and our dearest siblings. You have no reason to be afraid."

"If we are indeed just coming here for a family visit, then of course I should not be afraid," he said. "But I believe I have every right to be afraid if I am to consider that we are going to tell father and mother about our _relationship_ which if I might add, veers so very far from the line people called conventional."

Schneizel gave him a frown, "Are you going to say that our so-called relationship is not normal?"

"Onii-sama!" he yelled in exasperation at his older brother who only calmly smiled back. Seeing that, he started to hate that smile. How his brother still smiled calmly as if all was well with the world when they were going to reveal something so controversial to their family, was a treat that Lelouch greatly envied him for. And Suzaku also, he reminded himself as he looked at the emerald eyed young man on his left side. Suzaku too had a smile on his face, a very contented smile. All in all, those two people seemed not to be anxious over the prospect that they were going to tell his family that at the moment the three of them were engaged in a relationship that was far exceeding mere friendship.

Even the thought of it made Lelouch cringe. No matter what, he could not tell the fact to his family in a way that he deemed proper. He doubted that there had ever been a proper way to tell his parents that he was having a threesome with his brother and best friend.

He felt a hand that was pressed against his back moved. In seconds that hand found his wrist and he watched as it went to grasp his palm. Suzaku's hand, he thought as the wandering hand stopped to interlock fingers with him.

"You did say that with our hands joined we could accomplish anything, Lelouch," Suzaku said to him as he felt that hand holding his even tighter. "Don't let go of my hand and I will be with you through this. We can do this, okay? Have faith in me."

He just started to open his mouth to speak when Schneizel beat him up to it.

"No, Suzaku," Schneizel said and Lelouch felt his brother's warm hand mimicked the act employed by Suzaku. His two hands were now at the gentle grasp of the two people he loved the most in the whole world, and Schneizel's voice was gentle when he said to him, "Have faith in _us_, Lelouch."

Lelouch knew he would someday found his death in those two people who were at the time holding his hands. It was really unfair that he could never say no to them. It was really unfair that Schneizel and Suzaku could surely make him do anything for them. And it was really unfair that after all their coaxing and gentle words, now they left him to do the talk.

He cleared his throat, somewhat nervously. He was sitting on the sofa in the guest room of his house, his brother Schneizel on his right side and Suzaku was on his left. On the chair opposite them, his father and mother were seated, waiting expectantly. They were waiting for him to speak, but Lelouch just could not find his voice to speak.

"So," Marianne vi Britannia sighed. "As much as I love my dear children coming home, I know there has to be something extraordinary if they come home during weekdays. So do please spare your parents their anxiety and just tell us, what happened exactly?"

"Please do not worry, mother," Schneizel said with his calm tone. "Though I admit you are somewhat right. There is indeed something that we would like to speak with you."

Hearing that, Lelouch felt a sense of relief at the thought that maybe Schneizel took pity on him and decided to speak the matter himself. But he forgot how cunning his brother could be. And his sense of relief all disappeared the moment his dear brother continued his sentence.

"And Lelouch would tell us about that," Schneizel finished with a smile that looked so innocent that made Lelouch really tempted to punch his brother's face. But Schneizel's words did their purpose. And Lelouch could only gulp as he felt both his father and mother's gaze at him.

There was no way out anymore.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and somewhat failing, for he could still feel how wildly his heart was beating in his chest. Preparing for the worst, he opened up his mouth.

"Mother, father," he began carefully. "There is something I want to tell you and it is part of the reason I'm home today with Schneizel onii-sama… and Suzaku. Because it just happened that Suzaku is… that Suzaku and I are together now and we think it's only proper to tell you about it."

Lelouch stopped after he delivered the first part of his explanation. Anxiously, he searched his parents' face for any sign of disapproval but he found none. Instead, his mother was smiling amusedly, and his father had a somewhat resigned look on his face. He did not know if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

"I should have known it was _that_," his father sighed before, Lelouch observed, he dropped his scrutinizing gaze on Suzaku. Upon receiving such intense gaze, Suzaku was admirably still holding his posture silent and proud. And that fact seemed to satisfy his father for the man spoke up afterward. "Well, at least he is a nice boy and I can trust him. You will take care of my son well, will you not, Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Sir, yes, Sir," Suzaku said with a firm resolution in his voice and a smile on his lips. "I will do so, therefore, please allow me to have this with Lelouch."

"I'll take your words, young man," Charles vi Britannia said, and his wife merely nodded with a satisfied smile. Their every words and gestures could only mean a thing: acceptance. They accepted his explanation, Lelouch thought in amazement. His parents accepted the fact that he was together with Suzaku, and they even hinted that they had predicted it even before he decided to reveal the truth to them.

Lelouch blinked, a bit surprised that his parents, especially his father, could accept his relationship with Suzaku that well. He knew how conservative his father could be at times, even though Charles vi Britannia did indeed have some radical streaks in him. But to accept it so easily like that, Lelouch was so… amazed.

"Why do you look so surprised, Lelouch?" his mother asked. "Do you honestly think we haven't thought of the possibility before you revealed it to us?"

No, honestly, Lelouch never thought of that. How could he even think of that, after all? He had thought that he was more than able to keep his attraction toward Suzaku to himself. But it turned out that not only Schneizel, but his parents too could see that.

"Family members do have some power to know things, no matter how well you try to hide it, dear," his mother said with her angelic smile. "I have been watching the two of you, ever since you were just two toddlers playing on the backyard of my house. I see how you behave toward each other and I know how you cherish each other. It would be more shocking were we to say that we did not see this coming."

At that moment, Lelouch saw his mother like it was his first time seeing her. He knew his mother was a smart woman, and he knew he should feel stupid as to assume his mother would not see the things he kept within him. So with a resigned sigh, he grasped Suzaku's hand on the sofa beside his lap, enjoying the slightly surprised expression Suzaku made, and smiled.

"I thank you that you allow us to have this, mother, father," he said sincerely. "And I guess I should apologize for assuming you to be so dim as to not knowing your son's secretly harbored desires."

"Pardoned," Marianne vi Britannia easily said. "So, am I right to assume that this is the reason why the three of you are visiting your dearest parents during weekday or are there still things to be revealed? After all, it does not actually explain why you feel the need to take Schneizel along with you."

Lelouch's hand, the one which entwined with Suzaku's, flinched. His mother's seemingly innocent question brought the realization to him that indeed, not everything had been revealed.

Secretly, he stole a glance to his brother's direction. Feeling the silent stare, Schneizel vi Britannia turned his face a bit. Their gazes met and Lelouch saw the smile that his brother threw to his direction. There was surely a hidden evilness within that smile.

"What is it, Lelouch?" his brother asked him with his considerate tone. If only Lelouch could say that the tender affection was a fake then maybe it would not seem so bad. But he knew the truth; he knew that his brother really did cherish him and love him. It just happened that Schneizel had a curious way to love someone that for him, it was perfectly reasonable to manipulate those he loved for his benefit.

That stupid scheming brother of his!

Knowing that the chance of success was slim but unable to give up his hope, Leluoch took a breath. "Would you like to explain the reason of your coming with us to mother, Schneizel onii-sama?"

There was _definitely _some evilness in that smile when Schneizel said. "Oh, thank you for the offer, Lelouch, but I think I have to abstain myself from the honor. After all, you did say that you would be the one to reveal everything to mother and father, so I have no intention to rob you of your right. Please do continue your explanation for I believe our parents have the right to know the… thing you are going to say."

That time, not only his hand, but his eyebrow also flinched. Trust Schneizel, his dear Schneizel onii-sama, to crush his hope and, again, make the curious eyes of both his father and mother directed back at him.

And so, taking the whole situation into consideration, Lelouch realized that the wisest choice would be to speak up and end it as fast as possible.

"There is indeed a reason why Schneizel onii-sama is here with us," he began, turning his face to meet his parents' again. "And to put it simply, the reason is because Schneizel onii-sama is also involved in my relationship with Suzaku, meaning that while I'm together with Suzaku, I'm also together with Schneizel onii-sama and Suzaku too is together with him."

That was the fastest way in which he could manage to squeeze the information into a sentence. And to tell the truth, he was feeling a bit relieved the moment he finished his sentence. Now the only thing remained was to hear his parents' reaction. But at least his task was done and even if his parents reacted badly, he knew he would have his Suzaku and his Schneizel onii-sama with him. They would face it together, as opposed to the talk which he had to do alone.

With that thought in his mind, Lelouch was able to hold his back straight and look into his parent's eyes without shying away. He had told the truth, and he should be proud of that. Even if his parents were to curse him or do something worse, he would accept it with dignity.

Yet instead of some curse word, Charles vi Britannia merely quirked up an eyebrow and said. "I beg your pardon, but could you repeat that again?"

With that simple request, Lelouch felt the blood drained from his face. Of all things that his father might say to him, that was really something he felt hardest to compel. He did not want to repeat his experience of saying the whole thing again. He just could not.

"Well, uncle Charles, you see, what we want to say is…"

Yet no matter how much he detested the idea of retelling his supposedly love triangle with his brother and best friend, Lelouch objected the idea of Suzaku telling it even more. Suzaku was an honest man, but he was terrible at delivering his words.

"No, Suzaku, let me. Father, it's… I… we… I mean…"

"We are in love, dear father," Schneizel cut him in the middle of his sentence. "We, as in Lelouch and Suzaku and myself. Please give us your blessing."

Staring at his brother's slightly smiling face, Lelouch thought that maybe letting Suzaku speak up was not as bad decision compared to letting his brother speak up. How could he still smile like that after delivering such news was really something that only Schneizel could accomplish. Honestly!

"The three of you…" his mother's voice suddenly surfaced. "Love each other?"

"Yes, mother," Schneizel firmly answered.

"And you three are in a… romantic relationship?" Marianne continued.

"Very much so," Schneizel said with a small smirk.

"But you and Lelouch are brothers," Charles said with a small frown. "I know that you have no tie of blood between you, but I have been seeing you as brothers as long as I can remember and now you are telling me that you view Lelouch as a romantic material and he also views you as one. Moreover you two are in a relationship with yet another person…"

"I love Lelouch as a brother," Schneizel said. "And I also love him as a lover. It's similar to how I love Suzaku as my student and I love him as my partner. It is as simple as that, father."

"I seem unable to follow such logic," Charles vi Britannia replied. "You three as a… now I cannot describe you as couple, surely…"

"It's called a threesome, darling," Marianne supplied for her husband.

"That's not conventional, I think…"

"Indeed…"

For a moment, there was silence before Charles vi Britannia sighed forlornly.

"Marianne, dear, could you please fetch my heart medication? I highly think I would need that soon."

"Oh, why ever did you say that, father dearest?" Schneizel casually remarked. "You are quite fit as how I see you now."

"That was quite a shock for my old age, mind you," their father retorted.

"Surely it cannot beat the shock you got in the battlefield throughout all the years, father," Schneizel calmly said. "I dare not thinking that the mighty General Charles vi Britannia, who could still lead his men to victory even after an unexpected ambush, would find the news about his sons' love interest give him the shock."

"Uncle Charles," Suzaku joined the conversation with that familiar determined glint present in his eyes. "I know I am an outsider here, but I feel the need to tell you that I really love Schneizel and Lelouch. I want to be with them. But I also respect you and Aunt Marianne so I feel I have to let you aware of this thing about me and Schneizel and Lelouch. I know I cannot promise much, but I will cherish them, so please… could I have your blessing?"

Lelouch, hearing how Suzaku speaking out, felt the need to join in. No matter what, this relationship was what he had decided to have for himself, so he would fight for it.

"Dear father, it's like how Suzaku have said," he said. "We respect you and we love you. We hope you can be happy with our decision for we all feel happy in this. Dear father, I know this is hard to take but it is our wish that you and mother can bless us and this relationship that we have."

"Well said, Suzaku, Lelouch," Schneizel remarked. "Father, this is something that we have decided and we lay bets in letting you know this, hoping that you, with your great of heart, would see this matter as something to be rejoiced for we surely think of it as one. Father, we can do nothing more. We have laid our case bare before you to judge, but please don't forbid us from hoping, from asking, from begging you this, dear father, please bless us."

Silence reigned in the living room after the last word escaped Schneizel's lips. Lelouch knew there was nothing more they could say to his parents. He knew they indeed had revealed everything. He wished his parents could be understanding and accept their relationship nicely. But if they did not… then he was at lost. He cherished Schneizel, loved Suzaku, that was for sure. But he could not betray his parents, especially his mother. If his mother, his own dear mother, was disappointed in him because of the entire matter, then… then he would be devastated. But he could not let either Suzaku or Schneizel go from him.

It was the feeling of Suzaku's hand gently grasping his, the feeling of Schneizel's tender gaze directed to him, that somehow made him able to stand the turmoil inside his heart as he waited for something, anything, to come from his parents, whether it was approval, whether it was disdainful scorns, he knew he could only wait.

At last, Marianne vi Britannia let out a womanly sigh.

"This would mean I would not be able to get any grandchildren in the near future, true?" she said. "Let's just hope that your dear little brother would not follow your step for even though I'm happy for you, I still crave for some grandchildren of my own to grace this house and continue the name of vi Britannia."

"Pity indeed," Charles vi Britannia joined his wife in sighing. "But at least I will get my dream fulfilled of having my son walking the same path as mine in the world of military, defending our beloved nation."

"Yes, I do remember it is your greatest dream ever, right, darling?" Marianne directed a loving smile to her husband. "So nice indeed that it can come to fruition. Moreover I know that you have taken a great liking to Suzaku."

"He's a nice boy, someone I can trust," Charles said, glancing briefly to Suzaku's direction. "So I think it is not so bad to think of the idea of trusting him with not only one but two of our sons."

"Yes, but…" Marianne followed her husband's gaze and gently looked at Suzaku. "Is your family all right with this arrangement, Suzaku?"

Suzaku smiled. "You know that my parents have long since passed away, Aunt Marianne, and my only remaining relative, my aunt, has made it clear that I am now an adult so she let me decide things for myself. The choice I make in my life is mine alone, and I should take full responsibility of my every decision. I love Schneizel and Lelouch, I have decided to have this relationship with them, so I will take full responsibility of it."

"That's good to hear," Marianne said. "We trust you with our two sons so do not let our expectation down. Now, would you like to stay for dinner? Or maybe you can stay over if you like."

"I would very much like that," Suzaku said with one of his earnest gaze and cheerful smile. "Thank you, Aunt Marianne."

"And I presume that you two would also stay for dinner?" Marianne said, turning her gaze to Schneizel and then to Lelouch. "You two so seldom visit your parents lately. I will not have you go away just like that without having a family dinner with us."

"Do not worry, mother, of course we would be delighted to stay for dinner. After all, we have yet to greet Rolo and Nunnally," Schneizel assured his mother with a gentle voice. "Thank you, mother."

Up until that point, Lelouch was still trying to comprehend the conversation between his parents and brother and Suzaku thus he did not say a word. From what he heard, it did seem like both his parents were not going to throw any curse or get mad at them. If he was even more daring, he would even say that his parents seemed to accept the idea of their two sons being involved in a romantic relationship with another boy whom they had also considered as their son. But surely… could that be possible, he thought frantically. It felt too bizarre to be true.

"W-wait…" he weakly spoke up, cautiously as if he was testing his words.

"What is it, son?" his father said, frowning. "You do not wish to join the family dinner?"

"It's not that, father, I…" he stopped. "I mean… is it safe for me to think that you and mother… are not opposed to our relationship?"

Charles vi Britannia blinked and stared at his son as if he had just uttered such nonsensical thing. "Whatever makes you think that your mother and I should be opposed to your relationship?"

"No… no… I just feel the need to clarify…" Lelouch tried to explain before the fact hit him hard. His parents did not go against them being together. By whatever miracle it was, both his father and mother did not resent them. By whatever miracle it was, both his father and mother approved their relationship.

And so Lelouch smiled and felt as if a great weight had been lifted up from his shoulders, a feeling that might very well be the truth. "Thank you, father, mother, for being so kind… for allowing us to have this relationship, for giving your blessing to us. I am really blessed to have you as my parents."

"Oh, hush," Marianne said, waving her long slender fingers as if to dismiss some unimportant thing. "Don't pull another dramatic monologue on me, Lelouch, I think we have had enough of that when you hit puberty. Now I think I have to inform the kitchen that we would have extra people for dinner."

"And I have to inform the maids to prepare rooms for you," Charles said. "I guess I do not have to mention that I would not have you share a room in my house, right?"

"Relax, father, we still know our mannerism," Schneizel said with a chuckle.

"That's good to hear," Charles said. He stood up from his seat, followed by his wife. "You might want to refresh yourselves from the journey. Take a rest. Someone would notify you if your little siblings return from their school or if dinner is ready. For now, excuse us."

Lelouch stood as he watched his parents exited the guest room. Schneizel and Suzaku stood along with him. And he knew, should the two look at his face, they would see the trace of grateful smile he knew he must be having at that moment.

"That turned out quite well," Suzaku said, voicing out the very thought that he had in his mind.

"Very well," Lelouch corrected Suzaku's words. He turned his face and without giving Suzaku much time to react, he dropped a quick kiss to his cheek. The look of astonishment he spotted on Suzaku's face afterward amused him and he chuckled a bit as he turned his face to meet his brother's, who had already lowered his face to receive his share of gentle kiss. "I'm so glad it all ends well."

"Careful, little brother," Schneizel said in amusement as his arm circled Lelouch's shoulder. "I do not dare thinking that it's already over."

He tilted his face a bit. "Hm?"

"You have yet to tell little Rolo and Nunnally about us," Schneizel explained. And Lelouch, though he felt really relieved, still managed to catch the pronoun his brother had used. His eyes widened in silent apprehension and he was about to speak when he felt Suzaku's hand on his waist.

"Ah, yes," Suzaku said in a way that creepily reminded him so much of the tone Schneizel employed whenever he prepared something unpleasant for him. "Your task is not yet over, Lelouch."

"No," he said with something that highly resembled fear apparent in his voice. "No, you cannot possibly expect me to handle it by myself…"

"You did well with father and mother," Schneizel said.

"That's… not a valid reason to make me…"

"You are the most suitable person to do this, Lelouch, don't you see?" Suzaku said with a frown so fake. "I am an outsider so I have no right to reveal this, no matter how much I love Rolo and Nunnally like my own siblings. You and Schneizel are their real brothers, but you are the one closest to them. Therefore, isn't it logical that you should tell them?"

"True…" Schneizel said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile upon his lips as he ruffled Lelouch's hair like how he often did ever since he was a mere kid. "So, little brother, work hard."

"I wish you good luck, Lelouch," Suzaku said cheerfully.

And Lelouch could only stand there, feeling Schneizel hand running amidst his hair, seeing Suzaku cheerfully smiling at him, without being able to form any kind of response. If someone were to ask him whether he loved Schneizel, he would surely say yes. If someone were to ask if he loved Suzaku, he would surely say definitely. Yet somehow, that time he began to reconsider if he was a masochist of some kind since he apparently loved the two people who seemed to enjoy putting him in predicament very much.

He sighed. Life, and love, could somewhat be so irrational and problematic, especially if said life, and love, involved Schneizel vi Britannia and Kururugi Suzaku. It was something he had to live with, it seemed.

- end –

(A/N: this marks the (real) end of Triangular. Allow us this time to give our thanks to you all who have spared your time to read, reviewed, alerted, and/or added this story to your favorite. Truly, your support is something we highly cherish. Thank you for following Triangular till its end and this time, just like any other time, please let us hear your comment on this story.)


End file.
